Present meet Future
by xRaianx
Summary: Takes place after Sasuke returns to the village, all the kids are 17 . Sasuke isn't to happy that Sakura moved on while he was away.... but can a few people from the future change their minds about each other? SakXKiba, SakXSas Later
1. Coming Home

**Don't own Naruto...**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Aw come on guys! I said I was sorry, aren't you going to forgive me!? Or at least talk to me!"

"Naruto, I'm not the one that's mad... but I doubt you're going to get him to talk any time soon; you know how he is." The third member of their team did not voice his opinion, as usual. "See Naruto, what did I say?"

"Sakura-chan, let's not get anyone upset," Naruto smiled trying to defuse the tension that was starting to form.

"Why not? He's not going to do anything anyway, he's still technically on probation for trying to attack the village," the venomousness hatred was not missed in her voice.

"Oh look! We're home...thank god."

"Naruto I'll go give the Hokage our mission report," Sakura stated then started walking away.

"Hey Sakura-chan... want to go get ramen afterwards?"

"Um... I don't know, I'm suppose to meet Kiba for lunch, maybe later Naruto,"she waived and continued on down the street.

"Oh well, hey Teme want to go get some ramen?"

"No."

"Aw come on Sasuke, lighten up will you?"

* * *

"Sensei! Tsunade-sensei?"

"Come in Sakura." The door opened and her pink haired student walked in with a smile on her face. "So they sent you to give the report huh? How was it?"

"Well... it was going fine until Naruto wanted to try that new wind jutsu of his... and knocked himself and Sasuke into the river."

Tsunade started to laugh, "Haha, I can imagine the look on the Uchiha's face after that."

"Yeah he was pretty embarrassed when the client's 16 year old daughter started to laugh."

"Did he seem to like this girl?" the older woman wanted to see the reaction of her young student to this question. Sakura lost eye contact with her sensei, drawing her lips into a fine line, "I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention and Naruto can read him better then I can anyway... I have to go, I'm suppose to meet Kiba for lunch."

"Alright leave the report, I'll get to it later... oh and Sakura I want your team in my office tomorrow at 9am understood?"

"Yes sensei."

* * *

"Ahh, nothing beats ramen right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Are you still mad about the whole water thing? I told you it was an accident."

"Hey Naruto... Sasuke."

Naruto turned to see his female teammate accompanied by the dog shinobi of the rookie 9, "Hi Sakura-chan, Kiba."

Sasuke flinched at the mention of the Inuzuka. "Sup Naruto... Uchiha."

"Hey Naruto, I gave the report in and Tsunade-snesei wants to see all of us tomorrow morning about something at 9, so make sure you're up ok?"

"Yeah I got it, hey! You staying for ramen?"

"No we have other plans already, maybe tomorrow. Later Naruto... Sasuke." the girl grabbed her boyfriend's hand and walked away from the stand.

"So anyway you're still mad about earlier... hey Teme where are you going!?"

"Home, were else Dobe," He started to walk away from the stand, but stopped and turned around going the opposite direction with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Sasuke where you going? Your apartment is the other way!"

The other boy did not respond just continued walking, Naruto looked down the street and saw Kiba and Sakura outside a nice little restaurant holding hands; he would occasionally kiss her on the cheek. _'Damn Teme if you're that mad about them, why don't you just talk to Sakura... she can't read your mind.'_

* * *

Next Morning...

As usual Sasuke was the first one to arrive at the Hokage's office, he stood outside the room not wishing to face the woman alone. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't scared of her; no way would an Uchiha be afraid of anything. But the woman, who was practically Sakura's mother, didn't like him very much since he left the village... and hurt Sakura. He would rather wait for his team than have her chew him out... again. He didn't have to wait long though, a few minutes later Sakura could be seen walking up the stairs... but she wasn't alone and her company brought back Sasuke's scowl and bad mood.

"See Kiba-kun I told you Naruto wouldn't be here on time," the pink haired girl giggled.

"He probably slept through his alarm like usual," the boy next to her barked out a laugh of his own.

Sasuke's eye twitched at their sickeningly sweet attitudes towards each other, _'Did she just add the 'kun' to his name to piss me off!? That's my suffix, it doesn't even sound right on the end!'_

"Oh! Sasuke I didn't see you standing there!"

_'Yeah right.'_

"Why are you waiting out here?" she asked looking at him as if he just grew a tail.

"She requested our whole team, why would I enter and have her mad at me because you were late?"

"She's not late Uchiha! I made sure to get her here on time," Kiba glared, not liking the other man's tone one bit.

"I don't even see why you're here Inuzuka, she didn't send for your team."

"Sasuke!"

"No it's alright Saku-chan, I have things to take care of today so I must go," Kiba stated kissing her cheek, which Sasuke emitted a low growl to and rolled his eyes.

_'Alright enough already you ass!'_

Luckily for Sasuke's sake Naruto decided at that time to walk up the stairs, "Aw god come on, can't you two get a room for that?"

_'Don't give them any ideas Dobe!' _

Sakura turned to the loud mouth blond, completely ignoring his statement for the moment, "Where were you? I told you not to wake up late, you know how Tsunade-sensei is about tardiness!"

"Sakura."

"What Sasuke!"

"She's not even in here," he stated from inside the empty office.

_'What! But... that's impossible, Lady Tsunade is never late for meetings... unless... she's...'_

"Oh Sakuraaaaaa over hereeeee," came a high pitched singing voice from down the hall.

"Drunk!" Sakura finshed her thought out loud running over to help the woman, who was literally falling down drunk.

* * *

**Note: Ok to all my loyal readers who loved my other two stories, here's another that I hope you will like. And I've read your responses, but I've decided NOT to write another sequel to 'Teenagers are worse than toddlers'...it just won't go right without Setoru in it anyway. Tell me what you think.**

**Comment please! I want a few before I put the next chapter up, deal?**


	2. The Meeting

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest already...

* * *

Once they were able to get Tsunade into her office, Sakura was able to take most of the alcohol out of her system with her special medical jutsu. "Tsunade-sensei I thought you gave up your obsession with sake!" Sakura scolded her teacher, "And how would Shizune allow you to even get near the stuff?"

"Oh give me a break, look with the information I received yesterday I deserved a few drinks."

"Grandma Tsunade what's up? What's the news?"

"Does it have to with why you summoned us here?"

"Actually yes it does Sasuke."

"Well! What is it Grandma Tsunade, tell us!"

"Naruto how many times must I tell you, quit calling me that!"

"What are you talking about? I always call you that!"

_'Naruto don't upset her.'_

_'Idiot.'_

"Um... Tsunade-sensei why did you wish to see us?" Sakura questioned trying to draw her sensei's attention away from Naruto.

"Well... it's more of a mission then news for the moment."

_'What's that suppose to mean?'_

"Oh boy! A mission, so what do we got to do? Assassination, stake-out, escort... what is it?" Naruto was practically jumping out of his shoes.

A smirk appeared on the woman's face, "This is an A rank mission that I'm trusting you with."

_'Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!'_

"Your mission... is to... babysit."

_'B-baby...sit!'_

"Tsunade-sensei, babysitting an A rank mission?"

_'She's got to be joking.'_

"Yes babysitting, your mission is to babysit 3 children."

"Let me guess... they're some rich guy's kids right? I'm not playing ninja with them this time!" Sakura and Sasuke turned to their loud mouth teammate, "What? Neither of you were here at the time, it was a little kid with serious money habits and-."

"Naruto now is not the time for that."

"But... but."

"Anyway you won't have to worry about playing ninja for the most part."

"What do you mean Tsunade-sensei?"

"2 of the 3 children are already shinobi, so you don't have to play much."

"If two of them are shinobi then why do we have to watch them?"

"Because there are people after these children and their parents requested that your team watch them Uchiha."

"There's something you're not telling us sensei."

"Well..."

* * *

"Give it back now!"

"No, make me!"

"Come on now guys stop it! Be nice to your sister," Shizune's voice and two others could be heard fighting outside the door.

"Onii-san give it back!"

"You got to get it form me imooto-san."

"You're mean!"

"Setsumi, no don't!" Shizune's warning must have been ignored because there was a loud smack and crash as the door to the office shattered it to pieces and a small body came flying into the room nearly hitting Naruto as it slid across the room and bumped into Tsunade's desk.

"Oh my god!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" the little boy sat up and rubbed his head.

Sakura's medical instincts started to kick in, she rushed over to his side, "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

Tsunade leaned over her desk staring at the child, "Why do you tease her so Shiori? And what do you have that is hers'?"

The boy hoped up as if nothing happened, which shocked Sakura, and shot the Hokage a big smile, "I didn't do anything, I'm innocent."

"Lair! He tooked my ribbon!" a small girl squeaked form behind the boys.

"Hey... Sasuke."

"What Dobe?"

"Look at the kid's jacket," Naruto pointed to the boy with his back to them, embroidered on the back of his little black jacket was the red and white fan of the Uchihas'.

_'That's impossible!'_

"I thought you were the only one left... you know after you killed... you know," Naruto was a little confused about the whole situation.

"Shiori, did you take your sister's ribbon?"

"Maybe."

"He gots it in his hand, he tooked it," the little girl pouted. Sakura looked to the boy, and as the girl had said, a light green ribbon was sticking out of his pocket.

"You need to give it back to her Shiori."

"Why?"

"Because it's mine, if you don't give it back I telling Mommy," the girl moved toward her brother, practically pushing Naruto out of the way.

Shiori pulled the ribbon form his pocket and dangled it in the air, "If you want it you have to get it. And Mommy's not here to yell at me," he stuck his tongue out causing his sister to tear up.

Sakura glared, "Hey! Be nice to her an give that back!"

Shiori glared at her, not like being yelled at by some woman he didn't know. The little black haired girl ran up and started jumping up and down trying to get the piece of silk. She was to short to get it though, and the boy was enjoying her struggles; his dark green eyes shined in amusement.

_'The little jerk, he's having fun!' _Sakura was about to grab the ribbon, but it disappeared right before her eyes, _'What the?'_

"Hey!" Shiori glared, another boy a little older than the first appeared next to the girl.

"Onii-san you got it!"

"Hey Setoru what gives, it was just a little fun," Shiori pouted, the other boy handed their sister her possession.

"Now that all 3 of you are here," Tsunade stood and walked around her desk, "Team Kakashi... meet your mission," she motioned to the kids. "This is Setoru, Shiori, and Setsumi Uchiha. You will be protecting them for a couple of weeks."

* * *

"Uchiha!"

"Yes Naruto... Uchiha, I told you this would be complicated."

"Hey!" Shiori hollered gaining everyone's attention in the room, "Let me get this straight... they're watching us," he gave a questionable glance to the teens.

Naruto glared, "Hey we're good shinobi!"

"Says you."

"How old are you?" Sakura's question shocked Naruto, "Sakura-chan he just insulted us and that's all you're worried about!"

"Setoru is 11, Shiori is 9, and Setsumi is 6," Tsunade stated, the little girl smiled and waived.

"They're shinobi at that age?" Sasuke cocked a brow in disbelief.

"Of course we're shinobi, don't you see our hitai-ate," Shiori pointed to his head with a growl.

"That's a leaf hitai-ate, there's noway you're from our village!"

"Naruto! I told you it's complicated."

"Well if you explain then we will understand... won't we?" Sasuke glared clenching his teeth. _'There's no way they are from my clan.' _

* * *

**Note: Yay! I brought the kids back, see I promised! I told you! I told you! I told you! **

**So tell me what you think, I would like comments before the new chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**


	3. The Explaination

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

**Letter**

* * *

Tsunade sighed realizing they weren't going to leave until she explained, _'They are so hard headed, all 3 of them!' _"Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Take the kids and get them something to eat ok?" Her assistant nodded, and rounded up the kids ushering them out of the room.

"The children are not form here."

"That's obvious! The only Uchiha that is alive is Sasuke!" Naruto hollered in rage.

"Unless..."

"Unless what Sakura?" Sasuke glared, not liking what he knew she was going to say.

Sakura looked away form both boys, "Unless they're Ita-."

"They're not his Sakura," Tsunade quickly answered, seeing the Uchiha's Sharingan, her student didn't seemed phased by his obviously threatening glare.

"But that doesn't explain them then, Sasuke is the only one that could explain how they are alive!" Sakura couldn't bare the thought of it.

"Hey Teme, you doing something we don't know about?"

"No Dobe!"

"Ok... just checking," he chuckled, Sakura clinched her fist till her knuckles turned white, trying to restrain herself form hitting her friend.

"Settle down all of you! Now when I said 'not from here' I meant not this time period."

"Huh?"

_'This is going to be one big headache.' _Tsunade grabbed a small scroll off her desk and handed it to Sakura, "That was with them when they appeared in the village."

"How did they get here?" Sakura unrolled the scroll and skimmed the content.

**Hokage of Leaf...**

**At this time I can not say much, but currently we are at war. Several enemy villages are after our children. We are sending them to a more peaceful time until we settle things here. Using a time travel jutsu we were able to sent them there; however, the time stream is now very weak so our enemies will most likely come after them. Please protect them, I request that you place them in the care of team Kakashi; they will able to relate and handle them the best.**

**Thank you.**

"No one sighed it," Naruto stated from over Sakura's shoulder.

"Clearly whoever wrote it didn't want to reveal themselves... but I have a strong feeling it their Mother."

"So... what do you want us to do with them," Naruto received three glares to his question, "What? What I say?"

"Idiot."

"Did you not just read the scroll?" Sakura screamed, "They're asking us to protect their children, what do you think we're going to do!?"

"Well I meant more along the lines of actually taking care of them... none of us have any experience with kids."

"Oh... well um... Tsunade-sensei?"

The other woman just smiled and started walking out of her office, "Sakura you're a woman, your instincts will kick in eventually... bye-bye now!"

"Tsunade-sensei!"

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto repeated again looking between his teammates.

"We'll just have to wing it, can't be that hard. And if we need help I can always ask my Mom. Um... let's see, Shizune is feeding them right now, so they won't be hungry for a while; hopefully. They'll need clothes and a place to sleep and of course they have to be with one of us 24/7 um..."

"See Sakura-chan, Grandma Tsunade was right, you're instincts are kicking in." Sakura shot him a glare that could freeze hell, "They- they can st-stay with me."

"No."

"Not happening Naruto."

"W-Why... why not!?"

"Because your apartment isn't even suitable for rats let alone 3 children. I don't think it would be wise for Kakashi-sensei to watch them... what about Sai?"

"Hell no!"

"No."

"It was just a suggestion... we need to find a place for them to stay."

"What about with you?"

Sakura looked to the Uchiha, "Me? I don't think that would be a good idea."

_'Why not? It's not like you and Inuzuka are doing anything,' _Sasuke glared at the thought.

"Yeah Sakura-chan you said your Mom could help."

"Well yeah... but."

"Then it's settled they'll stay with you," Sasuke inwardly smirked. _'You'll be so busy with them you won't have time with the dog boy.'_

"Whoa wait! How did we decide on this?"

"Sakura-chan... you're the girl... it's easier that way."

"Ok, that's sexist Naruto."

* * *

"Do you guys always fight or is it just because we're here?" Shiori's voice shot through the teens' argument.

Sakura smiled to the kids, "No it's not you guys, don't worry about it ok? We're going to protect you."

Setsumi smiled at the pretty lady in front of them, "So we can stay here?"

"Yup, you're going to stay at my house for the time being."

The little girl's green eyes sparkled with excitement, "Yay! A sleepover!"

"Yeah you could say that," Sakura look to Shiori, who had a pout on his face, "What's wrong with you?"

"Do I have to take a bath?"

His statement caused her to giggle, "Um... that's not really my call for the moment, but if you need one tonight then yes you will be getting one. And you definitely will be getting a few while you're here."

"Oh man!"

"Shiori don't like tubbies."

"I never would have guessed." Sakura took Setsumi by the hand and lead her out of the Hokage's office, Naruto and Sasuke not far behind with the little boys in toe.

* * *

**Note: Ok so Sasuke is seriously jealous of Sakura and Kiba! The next chapter... Kiba and the rest of the rookie 9 find out about the kids, and team Kakashi finds out just how bad they really are.**

**Didn't get to many comments...was very sad, want more please before the next chapter is put up ok?**


	4. Control Your Temper

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"Saku-chan! Hey Saku-chan!"

"Huh? Hi Kiba-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy all day. Hi Akamaru."

"Arf!"

"We finished early and thought maybe you'd like to go to lunch," Kiba noticed the little girl hidding behind his girlfriend's legs, he bent down and smiled a fanged tooth grin at her, "Hi there, what's your name?" Setsumi giggled and shied away from him. "Oh shy are we? I know what you'd like, look... Akamaru come here."

The giant dog made his way around his master and peeked towards the girl, "Arf?"

Her shyness quickly disappeared seeing the animal twice her size, "Puppy!"

"See I knew you would like him, you know he really loves giving rides."

"Really?"

"Yup! Here hop on," Kiba picked the child up and placed her on top of Akamaru's back, "Akamaru take her for a ride would you boy."

The dog nodded and jogged off, Kiba turned back to his girlfriend and smiled, "That was very sweet."

"Ah you know he likes kids," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scene, "So... who is she?"

"They actually," she pointed towards the boys, "They are the reason the Hokage sent for us this morning. We are suppose to protect them, A rank mission."

"Oh... so I guess you're going to be busy for a while then huh?" Sasuke smirked at the disappointment laced within the other man's voice.

"No! Um... well," she tried racking her brain for a possible solution.

"Sakura-chan?"

"There are 3 of them and 3 of us... if you don't mind having one more join us I'm sure we can handle it."

"Sakura!"

"Excuse me one second," she turned to glare at her teammates, she quickly approached the boys, "What?"

"Sakura-chan you can't just leave them with us! We don't know how to care for kids!" Naruto panicked.

"Ok Naruto relax... you'll only be watching two of them, and it's the boys. I'll take Setsumi with me because she seems very attached to Akamaru at the moment. Just do what you would normally do like it's any other day."

"You're suppose to watch them with us."

"And I am! I'm watching Setsumi for the afternoon... the two of you can't handle two little boys?"

"We are on a mission, stopping to have lunch is not part of it," Sasuke got in her face trying to be intimating.

Her normally glistening green eyes were dead cold when she looked up at him, "We stop for lunch all the time when we are on missions. We are in the village, not to mention she will be with two top jounin... I think she'll be fine Sasuke."

"She is part of my clan... I won't let her get hurt because of a careless mistake."

"The only mistake that could be made is if you lose your temper over something stupid and try to fix it... now if the four of you will excuse me, I have a lunch date to go to," she smirked then turned and walked over to Kiba and Setsumi.

* * *

After they left Naruto was hesitant about approaching his best friend after that ordeal. Setoru spoke up suddenly, "I don't like him."

"I'm kind of guessing Sasuke doesn't like him very much right now either... hey where's Shiori?" Naruto looked around in search of the other kid. Sasuke turned in Naruto's direction, "You lost him?"

"Don't blame me Teme, you're suppose to be watching them too! Sakura-chan is going to kill us!"

Just as he said this a fiery explosion erupted behind them around the corner, Naruto looked over his shoulder watching the smoke billow up into the sky, "Uh... you don't think that was..."

Sasuke didn't answer, both of them raced down the street and slid around the corner. "Oh god!" right in front of them was a vacant, thank god, building that was currently going up in flames... Shiori was standing in front of it.

"Shiori!"

"I didn't do it!"

"What did you do?"

"Did you not just hear me? I said I didn't do it!"

_'Like that's believable.'_

"Aren't you a shinobi? How did you even do this?"

"I'm only a genin, what do you expect?"

Naruto looked at the 9 year old in utter disbelief ,"You just blew up a freaking building!"

"I said I didn't do it! Is anything getting through that head of yours?"

"How did you even start the fire?" Sasuke hadn't spoken until now. Shiori didn't say anything, he just smiled at them, "He used the fire ball jutsu."

"Thanks a lot onii-san," the pout was back on Shiori's face as his secret was blown.

"Where did you learn that jutstu?"

"My Dad taught it to me... only took me couple days to learn it too," a smirk made its way onto his face.

"Your Dad is an Uchiha right?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh duh! How else would we be Uchiha then?" _'He's obviously not the genius of the group... hey where the lady go?' _"Hey! Where'd the pink haired lady go? And where's imooto-san?"

"Sakura-chan is on a lunch date with Kiba Inuzuka."

"The tracker-nin!?"

"Shiori!"

"Oops!"

"How did you know he was a tracker-nin?"

"Well... he had a dog with him, it was obvious it was a nin-hound," Shiori quickly blurted out.

"Oh... yeah I guess you're right," Naruto was too gullible but Sasuke didn't believe the kid one bit.

_'They know Kiba from their time not from here, that means they are born during the time that we are alive... that means they have to be...'_

* * *

"Sasuke! Wake up man, what gives, you were day dreaming! Shiori ran right passed you, now he's gone again. We've go to find him before Sakura-chan gets back." Sasuke growled at the thought of Sakura and Kiba together, "Teme! Wake up and help me!" Naruto hollered running down the street. Again a small explosion sounded in the background.

_'Damn! Don't their parents ever punish them when they're bad... god he's fast,' _Naruto stopped on the street Shiori had just disappeared from, leaving everything from roof tops to the street it self a complete disaster.

"Man we got to buy a leash for that kid, or at least bind his chakra system for the remaining time of their stay... when are they leaving?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration but had to agree with him, "We have to watch them until someone comes and brings them back to their time. Dobe go that way, we'll cut him off at the next street!"

"Right!"

_'Sakura should be here helping us, not at lunch with...him'_

"Teme he's coming back your way!" Naruto's voice rang off the enclosed street's fences, a blur of black was racing towards him, _'Nice try kid... not happening.'_

Sasuke timed it out just right and snatched the boy from the ground as he tried to get pass him. "Hey! Let me down now!"

"Alright you got him!"

Shiori struggled trying to get loose from Sasuke's iron clad grip on his arm, "You're not getting away this time kid, we have our eyes on you. We're going to get in so much trouble for what you did to those buildings on the other block you know!"

Shiori stopped struggling and looked up to the older boys with his smirk on his face, "If you're watching me... who's watching onii-san? Just a little heads up... he's worse than me and older so he knows more jutsu than I do."

"Yeah but he didn't run off!"

"Oh really? Then he must be trying a new transparency jutsu cause I don't see him anywhere."

"What!?" Naruto looked around for the older boy, "Ah! Teme he's not here!"

"I told you!"

A slight tremor tore through the ground a few minutes later and what sounded like a roar followed by yet another explosion and a dark shadow looming over the small group. Naruto was not shocked at what he saw when he turned around, "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Is that Manda over there?" the blond calmly asked.

The last Uchiha, of this time period, turned to look, "Yeah Dobe... it is."

"Yup that's what I thought."

* * *

**Note: Ok so Sasuke may know who the kids are related too... but he and Naruto are not having a good time controlling the boys while Sakura is on her date. And Sasuke is really pissed that she went in the first place! And the boys are bad enough said!**

**Onii-san big brother  
Imooto-sanlittle sister**

**Again didn't get many reviews getting sadder and sadder over here, no one luv me! Please review and I won't feel bad ok?**


	5. Women Are Better Than Men With Children

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

**Manda's voice**

* * *

"Kiba... thanks again for letting me bring Setsumi with us."

"It's no problem, I kind of think Akamaru was getting bored with us just sitting and talking anyway, it's good that he has something to do so he's not bugging us." Sakura giggled looking over to the dog and child playing near by. "So um... who exactly are they, I noticed both boys had leaf hitai-ates and that little Sumi over there has the Uchiha crest around her neck. Sasuke dump a surprise on you guys?"

"No it's not like that, it's really complicated but from what I understand is they are form the future."

"The... future?"

"Yeah kind of weird huh? A scroll came with them stating that a war was currently happening where they are form and enemy villages were after the kids, so they sent them here until it was safe."

"So they are Konoha's future?"

"Yes."

"Snakey!"

"What was that Setsumi?"

"It's Snakey!" the child repeated pointing towards the sky.

_'Snakey?' _Sakura stood and made her way over to the door of the small restaurant, "Oh god!"

"What is it Saku-chan?"

"It's nothing... I'm sorry Kiba-kun but we have to go find Naruto and Sasuke," she kissed him on the cheek, grabbing Setsumi and dashing out of the restaurant.

"Um... ok?"

* * *

"Sasuke! You see him?"

"No Dobe!"

"Hey let me down now!" Shiori hollered squirming in Naruto's arms.

"Hey stop trying to bite me kid!"

_'Naruto if you let him go, I swear I'll kill you myself!'_

"**Who dares summon me!"**

"Uh Sasuke... is he always this pissed?"

"Aa."

"You want to try and resign with him?" Naruto suggested.

"There is not resigning with him Dobe."

"**Who summoned me!"** the giant snake roared swinging his tail and lower body around in fury. He threw his tail into a near by building nearly crashing into the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Ah! Hey you over grown lizard! Watch where you're swinging your tail!"

"Naruto shut up! Manda!" Sasuke drew the monster's attention away form the villagers; however, that wasn't a smart idea either.

"**You! You summoned me! I told you never to bother me again!" **Manda shot towards the building the Uchiha was standing on, mouth wide opened to swallow him whole.

"Sasuke!" the snake stopped mid-strike, "Sasuke? Sasuke you alright?"

"I'm fine Dobe," Sasuke moved around the snake, who still had not moved.

"What did you do to him?"

"Gen-jutsu, it's the only way to control him."

* * *

Once the jutsu wore off Manda realized he was summoned for no reason and since he was not asked to do anything or giving any sacrifice for coming, he threatened Sasuke yet again not to summon him then disappeared.

"Ok that was close... but where's Setoru?"

"I told you... you're not going to find him, we play hide-and-seek for a living, he's the best."

"We'll find him Shiori, he's 11, can't be that hard!"

"If it's not that hard then why isn't he here now?"

"We'll find him."

"Find who Naruto?"

Naruto paled at the realization of who was behind them, "Hi... hi Sakura-chan, how was your date?"

"Who did you lose Naruto?"

"Well... we lost Shiori first, and he destroyed a street block after that; no one was on it at the time. And Setoru disappeared next and then the snake appeared, so we were kind of busy with that for a while. Needless to say we've been running around all afternoon."

"Let me get this straight, two jounin the best in our village. One, the last of his clan, who killed two Akatsuki members and the Sannin of the village... and the other, the next in line to be Hokage of this village can't handle two little boys!"

"Did you not see the giant snake that nearly took out Ichiraku's ramen stand! These little boys are not normal, they are the spawn of Satan!"

"Be careful what you say Naruto... those spawn might be your best friends'." Naruto gave her a confused look, she sighed restraining herself form smacking him, she then pointed to her left. Naruto followed the direction of her finger, which happened to be pointing at Sasuke... then it snapped into his head.

"Oh!... yeah right that ain't possible!"

"Where's Setoru?"

"We don't know... Sasuke was dealing with Shiori when he disappeared, and we've been lo-."

She put her hand up in his face, signaling for him to be silent; then she put her fingers to her lips and whistled, "Setoru! Come here now! I'm not playing around!"

A small puff of smoke appeared at her side a minute later, Setoru stepped out of it... Naruto was dumb struck. (Which happens to him often).

"How... how did you do that!? We've been chasing him for an hour and we couldn't even find him!"

Sakura smirked, "I guess they respect me more than the two of you morons! You're treating them like little kids, they're shinobi for damn sake, they obviously have brains... unlike you two at this very moment."

"What? Hey!"

"Don't hey me I missed my lunch date because Manda was summoned and either we were under attack, or you did something stupid. When he didn't attack anything I realized it was the second one!"

_'I bet Inuzuka was disappointed about that,'_ Sauske smirked slightly, then frowned,"Stop fighting."

"Don't tell me what to do Sasuke... I'm hungry let's go to Ichiraku's for ramen."

"Yes!"

The 3 kids looked at their protectors then at each other, then back to the teens, they all agreed on one thing... their guardians were nuts!

* * *

**Note: Ok I didn't like this chatper very much... it's short and I couldn't think. Sorry wasn't really in a writing mood tonight.**

**But still comment!**


	6. The Sleepover

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"Okaa-san! I'm home... and I brought some guests. Hey guys go sit over there I'll be right back," Sakura disappeared into the kitchen where her Mother was.

"Hello Sakura, good I'm glad you're home early I just finished these cookies I'd like you to bring them over to Ino's mother. There are enough to give to the boys some to if you'd like."

"Okaa-san I can't right now I'm still on a mission... actually that's why I'm home so earlier, I have a few people I want you to meet."

"Oh really... who?"

After lunch Sakura and the boys took the kids to the market to buy them a few sets of clothes for their stay. There was a small incident in one of the shops that involved Naruto, Shiori and a woman's undergarment that resulted in a small explanation of the birds and the bees form Sakura which scared the crap out of both the little boy and her teammate.

"Okaa-san these kids are basically my mission, this is Setoru, Shiori and Setsumi Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Isn't that boy that you use to like that left the village name Uchiha? I'm glad you stopped liking him other wise you'd be a mother by now, I'm not ready to be a grandmother of 3 yet." Shiori giggled at her statement, but stopped when his brother elbow him in the ribs.

"Okaa-san!"

"What? They are his right... why are you watching them? Is he busy with his wife?"

"Okaa-san he's not married."

"I knew he would do something like that, I bet all three of them have different mothers."

_'She does realize we're standing right here and we're not deaf...right?'_ Shiori rolled his eyes at Sakura's mother, he deemed the name 'airhead' too.

"Okaa-san! They are not Sasuke's children," _'Why does everyone think that Sasuke is their father! Do the math! Setoru is 11, Sasuke would have had to get his 'wife' pregnant when he was 6!' _Sakura quickly explained the situation so her Mother wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusions again.

"Oh well that still doesn't mean that they are not his... just in a few years, although for as long as I can remember I've never seen an Uchiha with green eyes; and all three of them have the same eyes."

_'Clearly she is blind too... onii-san and I have green eyes yeah, but it's clearly visible that imooto-san's eyes are lighter than ours.'_

"Would you like some cookies children?" the woman smiled.

"Yeah!" Setsumi and Shiori cheered at the same time racing towards the kitchen.

"Alright slow down and be careful they're still hot!"

Sakura noticed the oldest of the children did not follow his siblings, "You're not hungry Setoru?"

"I don't like sweets."

"Oh... well would you like something else then?" Sakura tried to hide her smirk.

"No."

_'Ok... his attitude is so different compared to the other two, he acts just like...' _Sakura shook her head trying to rid her mind of the thought. "Come on Setoru let's get you a snack, and hopefully my Mother has not stuffed your brother and sister to the point of sickness with cookies."

* * *

"Sakura-san!"

"Yes Setsumi-chan?"

"Do you like my new pajamas!" she jumped up and down trying to show off her pink princess pj's they bought her earlier.

"Yes they are very pretty."

"Papa would like these cause I his princess!"

"I can image he probably buys you everything you want huh?" Sakura smiled watching the child spin in a circle in her room, she was busy setting up another bed so the boys could have some where to sleep. Shiori came into the room next with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, "What's the matter Shiori?"

"There's a puppy...on this shirt."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I hate dogs, father hates them so that means I hate them too... they smell."

"Dogs aren't that bad, my boyfriend has a dog he uses his help on missions."

"I don't like them, father said mother dated a guy who had a dog once, he didn't like it."

"Well your father couldn't tell your mother what she could and couldn't do before they meant," Sakura wasn't paying attention really, just putting clean sheets on the bed.

"Father and mother have known each other since they were young... they didn't just meet."

"Shiori," Setoru's voice held a warning to it, his brother rolled his eyes and hopped onto the make shift bed.

"Ok boys you're going to sleep here and Setsumi you're going to sleep in my bed, it's big enough for both of us. Shiori I'll go buy you new pajamas tomorrow, Setoru do you have a problem with yours?"

"No."

"Alright everyone settle down I don't want to hear you guys moving around or talking go right to sleep, you've had a busy day," Sakura ordered shutting the lights off and heading downstairs.

* * *

"I hate this dog!"

"You shouldn't have said that much, you heard mother and father, they said not to reveal anything... you're deliberately disobeying their orders!"

"Oh so I gave them a little push, what's it going to hurt?"

"You know they must figure it out on their own!"

"Guys shhhh... we suppose to be sleeping, Sakura will be angry if we not listen to her," Setsumi pleaded from the bigger bed, neither of her brothers seemed to be listening to her.

Shiori shot up out of the bed in rage, "But that will take forever. You know how stubborn those two are, both are to hard headed to admit their feelings!"

"It's not your place!"

"If we don't help at this rate we'll never be born. I don't know about you but I like my life thank you very much and I don't want to it to not happen!"

"Guys be quiet!"

Setoru glared, "Stop acting childish, you know we can't do anything even if we could... it's their choice. Now go to sleep."

The younger boy plopped back down on the bed, glaring at the koinu that was smiling up at him on his shirt, "I really hate dogs!"

* * *

**Note: Ok so here's the next chapter... sorry guys I don't think I can do the one chapter a day thing with this story, I tried but I just get too tiredand can't really think of much to write after I get home from work. **

**Okaa-san:Mother or Mom  
**

**Tell me what you think!**


	7. Another Mission!

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"Um Sakura-chan... weren't we here yesterday?" Naruto was confused, looking up at the same store they were at the day before.

"We're here because we need to buy Shiori new pajamas," Sakura simply stated as if it was nothing and entered the store, the 3 children following behind like little ducks.

"Wait a minute! What happened to the pair you bought him yesterday!?"

"He doesn't like those... so I have to buy him new ones."

"Why doesn't he like the ones he has?"

Shiori decided to answer this time, "I don't like dogs."

"They are puppy pj's... he doesn't like them."

"That's understandable."

Sakura glared at Sasuke's comment, "Ok Shiori how about... lizards, do you like lizards?" the boy made a face at the lime green pj's she held up, "I will take that as a no then. Um..." she searched around the shop, Naruto and Sasuke were just standing at the front door watching her... which pissed her off.

"You know... the two of you could help seeing as you're boys and all."

"What do you want us to do Sakura-chan?"

"Well let's look at it this way, when you were 9 what pajamas looked cool to you?"

"You want us to help?"

"Yes, because I picked Setsumi and Setoru's, they are fine with theirs. So it's your turn," she ordered; however, her glare was hard to keep on her face when she heard the kids laughing behind her. "And what is so funny with you 3?"

Setoru immediately stopped as if he was ashamed of being caught acting so childish, but the other two continued. "Mommy always sends Daddy and Uncle out to shop for onii-san," Setsumi explained through fit of giggles.

Sakura smiled, "Well then I'm going to be just like your Mother and you two," she looked to her teammates, "Go find Shiori some pajamas."

"You're joking right Sakura-chan?"

"Do I look like I'm joking Naruto?"

"No... n-not really we'll go look for those pj's now. Hey Shiori! Come check out this cool pair!"

"They have cats on them."

"But isn't that better then dogs?"

"...No! Cats are for girls!"

"Okay how about frogs? Are frogs cool?"

"Aren't they the same as wizards?"

"Um... no Setsumi, they aren't anywhere near the same."

"Naruto... she means lizards, not actual wizards." Sakura clarified.

"Oh."

The whole time they were talking Shiori was pondering the idea of the frog pj's, then shook his head, "No... no frogs."

"Hey Teme! I could use some help over here, move it!" the blond snapped running around pile of clothes, nearly crashing into the little old lady that own the store.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and approached the nearest rack and pulled a set of clothes off, "Hey kid," Shiori turned with a glare... which quickly disappeared when he saw what Sasuke had, "What about these?" The pair in his hands contained a black shirt with a flame graphic in its center and a pair of pants with flames all over them.

"Cool! Hey Sakura can I get those?"

"If you wish yes you may have them Shiori," she smiled, but then glared at the smug glint in the Uchiha's eyes. "Stop smirking you ass!"

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Tsunade-sensei how... we're already on a mission, why are we being given another one?"

"I don't see what the problem is, Naruto said several times yesterday that this was babysitting, not a mission... so I'm giving you a real mission."

Sakura glared at her idiotic blond friend, resisting the urge to scream at him.

"What's the mission?"

"Well I'm glad one of you is interested in this mission, just a simple escort of a small lord to the Land of Water."

"Water? They are not our allies, why would we help them?"

"We need this mission to go well, it may be our only opportunity to try and make peace with the Mizukage."

"Don't you think the kids will annoy the client?"

"The mission is to get him back to his lands safely... we can't help if he gets a little agitated along the way, ne?"

_'This is an accident waiting to happen.'_

* * *

"Why are you packing Sakura-san?" Setsumi asked while watching the older woman running around her room putting clothes, medicine, and weapons into four different bags.

"We're going on a trip for a few days."

"A trip yay!"

"It's not a trip imooto-san, it's a mission, finally we get to leave the village again," Shiori stated hopping onto the bed next to his sister.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since the war started, the Hokage has kept the younger Chunin and all the Genin in the village off missions to keep us safe. Which means both Setoru and I are flagged from leaving the village walls."

"But Genin don't have many missions outside of the village anyway."

"Yeah but Chunin are aloud... and Setoru is a Chunin."

"Your brother is a Chunin? But he's 11!"

"Yeah so... is that a problem?"

"No... it's just... uh never mind, here take your bags. We have to find your brother and meet the others at the gate."

* * *

After they found Setoru in the kitchen they left and made their way to the village entrance. Sakura sighed, naturally the first one there was Sasuke, she didn't really want to be alone with him but she didn't really have a choice when her charges approached him.

"Hello again Sasuke-san!"

Sakura glared when he didn't answer the child, "You know, you could be a little polite, she is a child after all and she isn't use to your mood swings."

"Why is it that every time they are in the same area they want to rip each others heads off?" Shiori looked from the bickering couple to his brother, then back again.

"They're stubborn."

"Duh, that's an understatement."

_'Uh when is Naruto and the client going to get here? I can't stand just waiting around with him!'_ Luckily her thoughts must have been heard because a disgruntled Naruto, and an older man appeared around the corner.

"Naruto...are you ok?"

"These guy... is so annoying."

"Like you're not Dobe?"

"He complains about everything... hey what was that Teme!"

"Don't start you two!"

"I paid top dollar for protection... and I receive 3 moody teenagers," the man spotted the children behind Sakura, "And 3 children? What are they going to do? Guard my shoes?"

"Ok, now I see where you're going with this Naruto... with any luck we'll get out numbered and sorry, but I'm protecting the children before I'd protect him." Both Naruto and Sasuke agreed with her.

* * *

**Note: Ok sorry about the long wait, was busy babysitting little cousins all week haven't had time to write with them around. My favorite part of this chapter was at the beginning when the kids were following Sakura around like ducklings... and the part when Setsumi talked about her Father and Uncle shopping for her brother !Hint,Hint!. Next chapter, team Kakashi has to juggle prtoecting both the kids and this client that they really don't like.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Help Keep Me Sane

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"Shiori please get down from there!"

"See! I told you they were trouble, but you wouldn't believe us Sakura-chan."

"Dobe, shut up."

"Are you defending her Teme?"

"We're on a mission, with you screaming like that, every rouge-nin within a 5 mile radius will know our location and attack."

"Yeah Naruto. Sasuke doesn't care about anyone but himself... you should know that. And anyway I'm not worried about him, I just want him to get down so he's not spotted...he's a Genin anyway he can handle tree hopping."

"He's a Genin!"their client spoke up but they chose to ignore him.

"I still don't get how he's a shinobi and he's only 9, that bites! He really makes us look bad."

"Well it only gets worse Naruto, Shiori told me this morning that Setoru is a Chunin."

"...WHAT!?"

"Dobe, stop shouting!"

"Shut up Teme, Sakura-chan back up, Setoru's a Chunin! But...but...that's impossible!"

"Obviously it's not, luckily Sasuke and you took the Jounin exam after he got out of jail huh? Otherwise you would be at the same rank as an 11 year old." Sakura giggled.

"I don't know what's worse... the 3 of you arguing and not paying attention or doing your job! Or this child's continuous questions!"

"I only asked if you liked puppies? Cause onii-san doesn't."

"Well I don't care!"

"You don't have to be a meanie pants."

"Look little girl!"

Sakura stepped in front of Setsumi, blocking her from the angry old man, "She's a child, don't yell at her."

"I paid for protection not to babysit... and who brings children on this type of journey anyway, no wonder your village is not getting many missions. You're not a very good Mother."

"W-what! They're not mine!"

"Really?" the man looked to Sasuke, "Then they're yours?"

At that accusation Naruto burst into laughter, "Oh that's funny! Sasuke... their Father haha... I can't breathe... I can't breathe."

"Naruto... that's enough, these children aren't ours. It's very complicated and I'm not going to explain it, bottom line we're babysitting." Sakura turned, grabbing the child's hand and headed to the front of the group with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.. why didn't you just tell him?"

"Naruto... why are these kids here?"

"Um... so we can protect them?"

"They were sent here because enemy villages are after them... we don't know who is in this war, I don't trust the man; and there's no way I'll give him that information. The Land of Water and Leaf are barely on speaking terms right now, they could be the ones that started this could be the ones after these kids."

* * *

The group of seven traveled a few more miles, with no interruptions or attacks, when the sun started to set they decided to make camp... well team Kakashi did anyway.

"I refuse to sleep here!"

"Why not? We have tents and sleeping bags, it's not like you're going to be sleeping on the ground in the dirt."

"I only sleep in the comforts of an inn or spa, not the ground."

_'Well tonight you are.'_

"And why are we stopping anyway? You can't protect me if you're asleep."

"We're not all going to sleep at the same time, and we're not continuing to the next village because the kids need to sleep, so I suggest you go and get yourself comfortable," Sakura stated while getting the kids ready for bed.

"Well who's going to stay awake?"

"Teme and I will be up watching all night... relax," Naruto said while throwing another piece of wood into the fire.

* * *

"So Teme... what do you think about the kids?"

"What about them?"

Naruto glared when he didn't get the reaction he wanted form the other man. "Oh come on Teme! You're not the least bit curious, I'm mean hell we know they're form your clan... which means they're related to you!"

"Dobe they could be from 40 years in the future, we don't know when this war will start."

"So they are your grandkids, it still means you have a kid Teme!"

"It's not happening Dobe."

"What!? Why not!" Sasuke glanced at the tent that the kids and Sakura were in, but he didn't answer. Naruto understood what was going on though, "So this is about Sakura-chan ne?"

The answer he received was Sasuke's newly formed Mangekyou Sharingan, "Leave her out of it Naruto."

"You do care about her!"

"Dobe."

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell her when you first got back to the village?"

"I was in jail for the first 6 months after I was captured... I wasn't allowed visitors and she probably won't have come anyway. When did you expect me to talk to her?"

"Well after that! It's been almost 5 months since then, and all you do is fight with her."

"Enough Dobe."

"No, I'm not finished... for all you know Sakura could be their Mother! Have you even looked at those kids, all 3 of them have green eyes! And don't deny it, yeah the boys have dark eyes, but they're still green."

"It's not happening."

"You're so stubborn! Yeah so she's with Kiba at the moment, but that won't last. You just need to talk to her, tell her how you feel."

Sasuke gave him the 'this-is-me-we're-talking-about-here' look, "Are you giving me romance advice? You?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"You didn't even notice the Hyuga girl liked you when we were younger."

"Yeah I have to admit Sakura-chan had to help me with that one... but how was I suppose to know?"

"Her blushing and passing out every time you talked to her wasn't a clue?"

"You actually noticed that!"

"It wasn't that hard to notice you idiot."

"Enough about me Teme we got off topic, get back to you! Just spill, you like Sakura-chan don't you?"

"Dobe, stop it."

"Come on Sasuke admit it!"

"Get off my back Naruto!"

"Teme!"

"Alright already! I love her okay! But it's not happening because she's made it clear she doesn't care for me. I don't want to talk about it anymore," he turned away from his friend, getting back to his job of scanning the area for threats. Both boys were completely unaware of who else was still awake in their little encampment.

_'He... he loves me?'_

* * *

**Note: Ok I want everyone to know that I only got like 2 reviews for the last chapter! 2 REVIEWS!! I don't like that, and I sad...does anyone actually read this story? As punishment, I'm not putting up the next chapter until I get at least... 10 reviews, it doesn't have to be on this chapter anyone will do, I just want 10. Thank you.**


	9. The Morning After

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of typing the rest...

**'Inner Sakura'**

* * *

The next morning was quite awkward, Sakura got the kids dressed and breakfast ready but avoided both Naruto and Sasuke while they took the tents down. Their client didn't wake till midmorning and when he emerged from the tent he immediately started to complain about his back and how he was not sleeping in on the ground ever again.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes Setsumi."

"The man is really crabby today."

"Yeah, he is... but I think he's always like that."

"Sakura-chan we need to go before I kill our supposed client over there."

"Yeah Naruto, we can go." Both her teammates stopped what they were doing to look at her, her voice never held such coldness towards Naruto before.

_'Oh great why is she mad at me?... What'd I do?'_

_'That's new, at least she's not mad at me... for the time.'_

"Sakura-chan... are you ok?"

"Yeah Naruto I'm fine, let's get moving before he starts again," Sakura grabbed her bag and Setsumi's hand, and began walking out of their camping grounds.

* * *

"Hey Teme... what's up with Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stupid question, "How am I to know Dobe, last time I checked she wasn't talking to me."

"Well you always use to say she was as easy to read as a book!"

"That was 5 years ago!"

The girl in question was to busy with her thoughts to hear what they were talking about, _'I can't believe...he actually said that last night? No! I must have been hearing things, Sasuke would never...'_

**'Never what? Face it girl, you know what you heard!'**

_'I don't want to talk to you right now! I'll handle this on my own.'_

**'Alright, I'll let you handle it...you don't need to bite my head off.'**

"Sakura-chan did you hear me? I said we're about a mile from the next town, should we stop there for the night?"

"Um...," she looked to the kids, the boys looked ok but Setsumi looked tired form all the walking they did that morning. She then pulled a map out of her pack to examine the surrounding area, "This town isn't far but it's not very big. Now there is a town about 3 hours ahead, that would be a better place to stay for the night."

"For once I agree with one of you and it's closer to my lands," their client spoke up, but was again ignored.

"Sakura-san I tired of walking."

"I know Setsumi sweetie, but it's only a couple more hours."

"Oooooooohhhh!"

"Come on imooto-san, you can be like a real shinobi, just like onii-san and me," Shiori pleaded trying to get her to move. But Setsumi shook her head, refusing to move from that spot. Sakura didn't know what else to do to persuade the child to move, until Sasuke approached them.

* * *

_'What's he doing?'_

The Uchiha bent down to the child's eye level, "You can't walk any farther?" Setsumi shook her head with a slight smile on her face at the attention she was receiving. "Well then I'll make a deal with you... I'll carry you, but you and your brothers have to listen to us from now on; is that clear?"

Setsumi looked to the boys, Setoru didn't say anything while Shiori rolled his eyes and pouted; sad that their fun was being cut short... for right now.

"Yes, we be good!" she smile raising her hands as a sign to be picked up. Sasuke turned allowing her to hop onto his back, the whole scene shocked both Naruto and Sakura.

_'I do one nice thing to show I'm not heartless and they act as if I've just grown bat wings.'_

"Are you two coming or am I finishing this mission alone?"

"Oh sorry Teme, I was just shocked by your random act of kindness back there," Naruto teased jogging to catch up with him.

"Shut up Dobe!"

"Anyway, I don't think our client believes Sakura's story about them not being your kids anymore."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to their client then to the child on his back, she had fallen asleep a few minutes before, "I don't care what he thinks."

"Wow Sasuke, you really mean that? You don't care what he thinks... are you on something? You're never this cool about anything like this... what happened to last night, when you denied everything! Make up your mind Teme!"

"Let's get to the town before dark... idiot."

"I heard that Teme!"

_'Oh for the love of... they're already starting.'_

* * *

__

**Note: See I knew you guys could get 10 reviews, I think it was 12 but that's even better! And as promised the chapter is up... it's not long, but it's still there, yay! I going for 10 reviews again and I know you can do it. Anyway back to the chapter, is Sasuke finally acknowldging that the kids are probably his? The next chapter the make it to the Land of Water and we get to see what the kids can really do, and why the enemy villages in the forture are after them.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	10. We Are Strong Wait I'm Your Mother?

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of typing the rest...

* * *

"Thank god we're here!" Naruto shouted falling to the ground and kissing the dirt, Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Naruto stand up! You're embarrassing us and disgracing the village with your actions!" All 3 kids were having a field day with his antics, everything he did caused them to laugh... and several of the villagers started to stare at them.

All the looks were pissing Sasuke off, so much that he approached the blond and dragged him from his sitting position, "Knock it off Dobe!"

"If you would keep him on a leash he would be better trained."

"What did you just say?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke dropped Naruto and restrained the woman from hitting their client.

"You bas-!"

"Sakura control your temper... we're only here for another day, just keep it together," he let her go when he felt her relax in his arms.

"You're right, I shouldn't have lost it like that; and you're right we're only here for one day... now if we could only get Naruto to stop kissing the ground over there everything would be perfect."

"Dobe, get up!" _'I can't believe I have to deal with this!'_

_'With the way they're acting, I wouldn't be surprised if this village starts the war,'_ Setoru sighed.

"Onii-san... where's Shiori?"

His sister's question caused him to look around for his reminding sibling... who was currently now missing, _'Oh crap.' _"Um...excuse me." Setoru's calm voice drew Sakura's attention away from Sasuke trying to kill Naruto. "What is it Setoru?"

"Onii-san is missing again." Setsumi smiled her innocent little 'I-didn't-do-it' smile.

"Oh boy, we can't have this happening now. Sasuke let Naruto breathe! Both of you need to go find Shiori."

"Where is he?"

"How am I to know? I wasn't watching him!"

_'Obviously.' _"Dobe go that way, I'll look for him this way," the strain in Sasuke's voice didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group. "I thought we had a deal Setsumi, your brothers and you were going to listen to us?"

"But we are Sasuke-san, you haven't told us to do anything yet... and you never said we couldn't go look around the village when we got here."

"She's got you there Sasuke, you never did say that," Sakura smiled at the glare on the Uchiha's face.

"Be careful, onii-san is very tricky when he doesn't want to be found."

Sakura become very serious all of a sudden,"Sasuke we have to find him before he destroys something and causes a war between the lands."

"Naruto and I will find him, you stay here with there two and make sure they **don't** leave your side. We don't need Manda being summoned again," Sasuke glared at Setoru.

"Sasuke-san looks mad... is he mad at us?" Setsumi looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh no sweetie Sasuke's not mad at you, he's just a little stressed right now... he doesn't handle pressure very well."

"Papa gets stressed right when he has to watch the 3 of us after an Anbu mission."

Sakura sat down on a bench outside of a small stand, the child and her brother sat next to her seeing as they weren't aloud to wonder off like their brother did. "Your Father is in Anbu?"

"He's a captain!" Setsumi stated proudly.

"Oh really, what about your Mother? She must love you very much to send you here for us to protect you guys."

"Mommy helps people... it's our fault we had to come here, we didn't listen. Shiori wanted to help with the fighting and Setoru summoned Snakey... the enemies wanted to take us away so Mommy sent us here. I miss Mommy."

"Don't worry Setsumi, your Mommy will come and get you, until then you'll be with us okay?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Shiori! Don't even think about it!"

"Why not!? This ain't our village so what if I blow a few things up? Who cares!" Shiori hollered over the roar of the fire ball in his hand.

"Hey Shiori... don't that hurt your hand?"

"No Naruto. I'm a fire jutsu specialist, just like my Dad... it's a piece of cake!"

"What is he doing! Get away from there! Can't you keep your kid under control, I knew the 3 of them would cause trouble," their client appeared out of nowhere glaring at Sasuke.

"Look old man, we're handling it so back off!"

"Old man! I'll have you know I'm only 40."

_'Yeah an to a bunch of kids that are 17 or younger that's old!' _Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If he burns so much as one roof top it will be seen as an act of war from the Leaf village!"

"Shiori get down right now!" Sasuke demanded preparing to jump onto the roof top to grab the kid. Shiori smirked lowering his hand towards the building, "He would never stand a chance against the Leaf."

"Shiori stop!"

But the boy didn't listen, a small spark fell onto the house, the spark turned into a small flame which gradually grew. _'Damn-it!'_

* * *

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" the massive dragon flew through the sky and crashed onto the roof Shiori was standing on, putting out the fire and drenching everything... including the boy himself. "Onii-san! Why'd you do that, you know I hate getting wet!"

"That's the point, you needed to cool off."

"Sakura, I told you to keep them away from here!"

"You obviously needed help and you said to keep them with me! They haven't left my side."

"Hey Setoru how did you learn that jutsu?" Naruto was completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"We had everything under control."

"Oh yeah you were handling it just fine, nearly costing our village an unneeded fight! You're lucky Setoru knows a water jutsu, Naruto and you don't, the whole building would have gone down!"

"Stop it! Stop fighting, Okaa-san shouldn't be upset!"

"Setsumi!"

"What!?" she looked over and noticed four sets of eyes staring at her, "Oopses! Sorry onii-san."

_'Great...just great, we're in trouble.'_

Sakura approached the child, "Setsumi... what did you just say?"

The girl looked to her brothers for permission, Shiori was to busy trying to ring out his sopping wet clothes to pay attention. Setoru just shrugged his shoulders, what's done is done. She took that as an ok, "Well... you're our Okaa-san."

Sakura paled, "M-me? I'm... your Mother?"

The child nodded with a smile on her face, happy that she didn't have to keep the secret any longer.

"I told you Teme!"

"Dobe, shut up!"

"You lied! You said you weren't their Mother!"

Sakura turned to the other man,"I'm not... I can't be their Mother."

"But you are our Okaa-san."

Sasuke decided to defuse the path of the conversation, "I think we should find a place to stay... we'll leave for the village tomorrow."

They settled in a small inn near the end of the village. Two rooms, one for the 4 boys and one for the girls. Setsumi was sleeping soundly while Sakura was up wide awake thinking about what happened that evening. _'I'm... their...Mother?'_

* * *

**Note: Ok I decided to only put a little of the kids being bad in this chapter instead of focusing on them. The chapter is suppose to focus on Sakura finding out they are her kids. What will she do now? What about Sasuke? What about Kiba? What will she do?**

**I loved how many reviews I got for the last chapter! Keep them up!**


	11. I'm Sorry

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

* * *

"Are we heading back home Okaa-san?"

Sakura froze in her examination of her pack, she was never going to get use to the child calling her that.

"Hey... Setsumi let's stick to calling me Sakura ok, we don't want the people of the village to know right now."

"Ok Sakura-san," it sounded weird and she never felt comfortable calling her that, but the child didn't want to go against her Mother's wishes.

"So Shiori... Sakura-chan is your Mom?"

"Yeah so? With the all the hints we were giving, we thought you would have got that a while ago," he stated from the end of the bed, he wasn't really paying attention to the blond though, he was to busy playing with a kunai.

"We've been to distracted to actually notice that."

"Obviously." Naruto glared but Shiori wasn't fazed in the least, Naruto went back to packing his bag until Shiori's voice drew both his and Sauske's attention again, "But you know... if you two weren't so busy trying to figure out Sasuke's feelings for our Mother, maybe you would have noticed."

"How did you know about that?"

Shiori smirked, "You weren't very quiet when you were discussing it the other night, and I wasn't the only one that heard either."

Both boys paled, "Please tell me it was your brother or sister that heard."

The boy shook his head, his smirk grew, "They did hear, but they're not who I was referring to."

"You... mean."

"Yup, she heard; weren't you curious as to why she was so distant yesterday?"

_'She... she heard me, she knows that I...'_

"Sasuke maybe this is a good thing, maybe Sakura-chan will see now."

* * *

But that wasn't the case, Sakura ignored her teammates the whole way back to the village. Even when the small gang of bandits attacked them at the border of Fire country, they were no match for Naruto and Sasuke... Sakura however got a small, non-life threatening, cut on her arm. She tried to hide it form her teammates with bandages and gauze, but Setsumi saw it.

They were setting down for the night, Sakura had put the kids to bed and she ordered Naruto to sleep also because he couldn't stand up straight... which left her and Sasuke to keep watch.

"Maybe you should get some rest to...both Naruto and you were up all night the other day an-"

"I'm fine."

_'Does he have to interrupt me every time I talk! Fine be that way, but if you pass out from exhaustion before we get home I'm not carrying you... jerk!'_

They sat in silence for about another hour, both of them were to busy with their own thoughts. Sasuke's mind for the past two days has been on what both Naruto and Setsumi said. '_It's the only explanation... if Sakura is their Mother... then I have to be... their Father.'_ His outward expression didn't change or show any indication of the knowledge in his head; however, there a was a small glint in his eye and a swell of pride in his chest.

Sakura was thinking about the same thing only slightly different, _'I can't believe this is happening. This was only suppose to be a simple babysitting job! Not the ultimate end to me actually having a life. I mean, I know I heard Sasuke correctly the other night but... why can't he say that openly to me. And Kiba! He's so sweet to me and I can't just... leave him.'_ She looked over to the tent that the kids were in, '_But if I don't, they won't exist and Sasuke will find another woman, I can't even bare the thought of that! What am I going to do?' _Sakura was never good at concealing her emotions for long, she about to cry and Sasuke could see it.

"Sakura."

"What?" she wiped her eyes trying to hide her tears.

"Are.. are you...alright?"

_'Did he just think about someone else other then himself?'_

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Who are you and what did you with Sasuke?"

_'Is she serious?'_

"What!? Don't give me that look, you never care about anyone but yourself, and you just asked if I was alright!"

"Keep your voice down or you'll wake them up."

"Why do you care? I remember 4 days ago when we first met them, you denied they were even part of your clan! Now you want them as your family? You can't have it both ways Sasuke, they're kids... they will get hurt."

"It doesn't matter, they're going to come,there is no choice."

Sakura was angry and confused by his words, "What do you mean by that!?"

"Setsumi told us you were her Mother."

"Yeah Sasuke I was there when she said that." She averted her eyes form him, '_I hate when he stares at me like that.'_

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasuke... I know what you're thinking." She looked straight at him again, the tears returned to her eyes, "I'm sorry... I can't. I'm not just not going to leave Kiba because of what she said."

Sasuke glared at the mention of the Dog trainer's name, he stood and walked around the fire approaching her. His rage was building, _'She wants to stay with him! Even after she knows we end up together, she still picks him!' _"You made a promise."His voice sent chills down her spine despite how close he was to her and the fire wasn't even helping.

"I know what I did, you don't have to remind me of that! I made that promise to the boy I loved begging him to stay in our village! I forgave that boy for leaving, I forgave him for what happened at the sound base when he nearly killed his best friend! But that boy turned into a hateful man seeking revenge, that thinks of nothing but power and killing people. That man attacked the village, that man could have hurt innocent people and for what? Because Madara tricked him! A man that he just meant, he believed everything he said! The man was insane! You're not the boy I use to know... I can't live with what you did... I'm sorry," she stood and entered her tent, leaving him to think about what she said.

"Onii-san what are we going to do? Okaa-san and Otoo-san have to be together."

"Yeah Setoru... what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

**Note: WHAT!? Sakura isn't going to be with Sasuke? She wants to stay with Kiba? Is Sasuke just going to live with this? And what are the kids planning in order to get their parents together?**

**Keep the comments going and I won't have to order for 10 reviews again!**


	12. Okaasan's Gone HELP!

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

_**'Past'**_

* * *

"SHE WHAT!?"

"Dobe."

"I can't believe she picked Kiba over you!"

"Dobe."

"I mean, she knows you love her... I mean god Shiori told us she heard what you said. Why wouldn't she pick you, why wouldn't she want the kids?" Naruto was talking more to himself than Sasuke at this point, but his questions were still angering the other man.

"Naruto-san you're making Sasuke-san mad," Setsumi wanted to point out so he wouldn't get hurt.

"And that's another thing! Why isn't she here helping us watch them?"

"Remember she asked the Hokage yesterday when we got home if someone else could take her place for this mission."

"Why!?"

"She doesn't... she cant' look at the kids without feeling guilty."

"What are we going to do with them?"

Sasuke looked over to the children, they looked like three lost pups without their Mother; when in reality the boys were trying to come up with a plan to get their parents together.

"Well they can stay with me, my apartment is clean now," Naruto smiled but Sasuke shooked his head, "We don't need a repeat of yesterday."

* * *

_**Yesterday at noon...**_

"_**Grandma Tsunade why did you summon us? I thought Sakura-chan gave you the mission report already?"**_

"_**She did... along with this," she handed a piece of paper over to the boy.**_

"_**What's this?"**_

"_**Is there a reason why Sakura would need to back out of this mission? She seemed highly upset... did anything happen?" Tsunade's glare was directed straight at Sasuke.**_

_'Great...another reason for her to be pissed at me.'_

"_**Uh... the kids kind of told us that Sakura-chan was their Mother... she was kind of upset after that," Naruto filled in the gaps.**_

"_**I didn't think they would say anything so fast, they were instructed not too."**_

"_**You knew Grandma Tsunade!"**_

"_**Huh? Knew what?"**_

"_**Don't play dumb! You knew that Sakura-chan was their Mother!"**_

"_**I did?"**_

"_**Grandma Tsunade!"**_

"_**Alright, alright Naruto calm down. Yes... I knew Sakura was their Mother, I also know that Sasuke is their Father."**_

"_**I told you Teme, but you never believed me!"**_

"_**Shut up Dobe!"**_

"_**Anyway, I took her off the mission... I will put someone else with you guys, but no one is available until tomorrow. So for tonight the two of you will have to handle them."**_

"_**Their **__**Mother**__** should be helping," Sasuke glared at the old woman, not liking the fact that his teammate bailed on them.**__ 'She's probably with Inuzuka as we speak,'__** he growled at the thought.**_

"_**So Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked looking at the kids.**_

"_**We'll do what she said... they'll have to stay with one of us for tonight."**_

"_**They can stay with me!"**_

_'Someone save us!'_

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment...**_

"_**I think Sakura was right Dobe... this dump isn't even suitable for rats," Sasuke carefully made his way around the room, trying not to step on anything. He moved towards the window and opened it, **__'Hopefully the room will air out now, and the smell will go away.'_

"_**What do you mean by that Teme? I live here just fine."**_

_'I'm starting to wonder when you last got a tetanus shot?'_

"_**Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"**_

"_**Aaaahhh!"**_

"_**Shiori!"**_

"_**Fireball jutsu!"**_

_'What the hell!?'_

"_**Water style: Water ball jutsu!"**_

_**At the commotion Naruto and Sasuke raced into the other room, water was dripping from the ceiling and walls; scorch marks and burnt clothes were everywhere in the room... and three screaming kids were drenched. Setoru and Shiori were rolling around on the floor wrestling, and Setsumi was crying her eyes out near by.**_

"_**What's going on, why are my clothes burnt!"**_

_**Sasuke separated the boys, determined to get to the bottom of this, "What happened?"**_

_**Of course Shiori was the first to speak up, "It moved!" Of course he was never one to go into much detail, but what can you get from a 9 year old.**_

"_**What moved Shiori?"**_

"_**The clothes! The whole thing moved!"**_

_**Sasuke was slowing understanding the situation, "So... you shot a fireball at it?"**_

"_**Two fireballs, that pile moved too."**_

_'Of course, two fireballs.' __**"Uh huh, and Setoru used the water ball jutsu to put the fire out... but why are the two of you fighting?"**_

"_**He got us wet!" Shiori screamed like it was a big deal.**_

"_**And you hate being wet... got it." **__'These kids are unbelievable!' _

_**After that incident Sasuke brought the kids over to his place and they survived the night. And since Naruto's apartment was trashed he stayed at the Hyuga compound, much to the dislike of Neji and Hiashi.**_

* * *

Present...

"Ok so that wasn't the smartest idea in the world."

_'Duh! That's why Mom said we shouldn't stay over at Naruto's house... but you two don't listen, we're doomed!'_

"Onii-san what are we going to do? I don't want to loose Okaa-san," Setsumi tried not to cry.

"We just have to get her to see how bad of a job they do with caring for us and she'll come back."

"You sure about that Shiori?"

"Yeah! Mother knows Father can't handle us alone for a long... she'll come."

"You have to remember otooto-san... she's not our Mother yet, and there is Kiba to think about also."

"Yeah well... we can handle him, we got rid of Lee when he wouldn't take a hint that Mom and Dad weren't ever getting a divorce... and the fact that you were 5 and I was 3 and Mom was pregnant with imooto-san. We can get rid of dog boy."

* * *

**Note: Ok sorry this wasn't on earlier today, had a busy day today. Anyway... Sakura has abandoned the mission and left the boys to care for the kids! Will she come back at all, the poor kids! Wonder who is going to help Sasuke and Naruto babysit?**

**Hey I need help! I don't know who to put to help the guys and I want your help, give me some ideas of who you want to see in the story! And no Karin she's not a choice, sorry I killed her in my last fanfiction and I don't want her in this one.**

**I didn't get many reviews! Don't make me go all mean author and demand the count cause I'll make it 15 next time! REVIEW!**


	13. The Enemy Has Arrived

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"So... this is the Hidden village of Leaf huh? Looks a lot better than the one we know."

"Doesn't mean we can't make it our home."

"Yeah you're right, what do you think Jyro?"

A man, dressed in all black with long silver white hair tied low to his neck, moved from behind the near by tree. What little sun light that made its way into the small confined area reflected off of his hitai-ate of the Mist village. "We'll wait."

"What do you mean wait? I want to get paid and I owe the oldest one for trying to fry me with that lighting attack," the small bald bulky man grunted, rubbing his arm.

"Oh stop your whining Chubby, I never knew shinobi from the land of Grass were such babies," the sole female of the group spoke up. She was a tall skinny woman with crystal blue hair that rested on her bony shoulders, around her waist lay the hitai-ate of the Hidden Rain village.

"We don't know anything about this village or the shinobi it contains, we cannot be caught off guard."

_'The Mizukage has asked a greet deal from me, I can't handle these two for much longer.'_

* * *

"Um Onii-san are you sure about this? Isn't Naruto-san and Otoo-san going to be mad that we ran away again?"

"They can relax, we're staying in the village and we're not destroying anything!"

"I don't think that's what she meant Shiori."

"So where are we going anyway?" Setsumi questioned watching people walking down the street.

"We're looking for Mom and Kiba, I saw them head this way."

"But Shiori, shouldn't we leave them alone though? Won't Okaa-san be mad if we bug them?"

"Nah! Mom won't be upset once we tell her how bad of a job Dad and Naruto are doing with watching us, she'll come back and help!"

_'So you think otooto-san.'_

* * *

"So what happened? Why is there trouble in paradise of team Kakashi... what you do Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You're as rude as ever!"

"Ino give him a break alright... it's a tough situation," Naruto said between slurping down his ramen.

"I just don't understand how you could upset her so much... you're just babysitting!"

"It's kind of a different babysitting."

"Obviously it's different, they're not here, it's the weirdest babysitting I've ever seen."

"What!" Naruto hopped off his stool looking around for the three black haired kids,' _Oh crap not again!'_

"These is what they do? Now wonder Sakura couldn't handle this."

Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth to keep from hollering at the blond girl, _'You have no idea what's going on!'_

"Hey Ino, have you seen Sakura-chan today?"

"Yeah, Kiba and she stopped by the flower shop this morning. He bought her this beautiful banquet of lilies as a welcome home present... it was so cute! And then I think they went to lunch, why?"

"Oh no reason... just wondering," Naruto panicked sensing Sasuke's chakra darken with a murderous intent.

"Anyway Ino... were you sent to help us with the kids?"

"Me!No, I'm just here to figure out what is going because Sakura is my best friend, and if you hurt her again Uchiha I'll possess your ass and make you do very embarrassing things in front of the entire village, is that clear!"

_'Did Ino just threaten him? Oh boy.' _Sasuke just glared at her threat. "Well thanks Ino, but we have to go find the kids now later!"

* * *

"Saku-chan...Saku-chan!"

"What? I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun... I just have some things on my mind."

"What... did something happen on the mission?"

_'Yeah I found out I'm the Mother of Sasuke's children.' _"No it's just some things happening at the hospital that's all, nothing for you to worry about," she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"If you say, so how's Setsumi?"

"Setsumi? Um.. I really don't know I haven't seen them since yesterday when we got back," Kiba gave her a confused look, "I backed out of the mission, I just can't handle caring for them and my hospital shifts... I can't have my Mother watching them all the time."

"Did Sasuke do something."

"What!? No... he didn't do anything."

"Arf!"

"Akamaru! Where have you been boy?" The dog approached the table his master and his girlfriend were sitting at and placed the scroll he had in his mouth in front of Kiba, "Wonder what this is?" he opened it and red it over, "Oh great."

"What is it Kiba-kun?"

"I have to meet the Hokage for an important mission right now... I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled shaking her head, "No it's ok, just go I'll be alright."

Kiba stood placing a lot of money on the table, "Get whatever you want ok," he kissed her cheek then left.

"Kiba just left, let's go!"

* * *

Sakura looked up when she heard 3 sets of feet running her way. "What are you three doing here! Where's Naruto and Sasuke, why aren't they watching you?"

"Okaa-san you have to come back! Please, Otoo-san and Naruto don't know how to care for us!"

"Yeah!"

"I heard there was a fire at Naruto's apartment last night... you didn't have anything to do with that did you Shiori?"

"I stick to my defense, the clothes moved! They were preparing to attack!"

_'Yeah I can only imagine what's growing in that place.' _"You're very smart for such a young child," Sakura stood left some money for the bill then followed the kids out of the restaurant.

"I get that from Mom."

"I see."

"Why did you leave, do you not care about us anymore?"

"Setsumi-chan... I do care for you greatly, but all of this information so fast is just too much for me, I need to get me thoughts straight. But I know Naruto and Sasuke will care for you...you don't have anything to worry about. Now the 3 of you need to get back to them before they start to worry."

* * *

"You called Lady Hokage?"

The woman looked up from the paper work she was briefing to the man at her door. With a sneaky smile she waived him in, "Kiba! I'm glad you could make it."

"Um... why wouldn't I make it Hokage-sama?"

"I have a very important mission for you."

"Me? Just me?"

"Well, there are already 2 other shinobi on the mission."

"Really...who?"

"That's not important, anyway here are your orders," she handed him a scroll, her smile widened, "You were highly recommended for this mission."

"Um...ok?" He quickly left the room and made his way to meet the others on this mission, _'I wonder what she was so happy about, and who recommended me for this mission?'_

* * *

**Note: Ok so the bad guys have finally made their apprearance, one from Mist, one from Grass, and one from Rain. They're not really on the same team, just working together to get the kids. As you can tell Jyro hates the other two. And I wonder what Kiba's new mission is?**

**Review! GirlCat817 gave me a really long review last chapter...LUVED it! Maybe I'll name other people if they leave long reviews too!**


	14. Uncle Kiba!

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"Aaah! Where are they? Why do they keep running off? You know after this mission, I'm never having kids!"

"Dobe."

"What? You and Sakura-chan must never punish them!"

"Why would Mom and Dad punish us? We're only punished when we do something wrong," Setoru glared.

"You keep running off when we're suppose to be watching you!"

"But we're not leaving the village, so we're not in danger; therefore, we're not doing anything wrong."

"Wait... what?"

_'How can an 11 year old confuse you... idiot.'_

* * *

"Onii-san I told you they would be mad."

"Don't worry about it Setsumi, Setoru has Naruto so confused he doesn't even know what he's thinking about anymore."

"I hope you're right, Papa doesn't look very happy though."

"He's mad at Naruto, not us."

"Hey guys!"

All 5 people turned their attention to the new comer, there were many mixed emotions when it came to who they saw. One person was very happy, three were pissed, and the last one... was just utterly confused.

"Kiba... what are you doing here?"

"Well... I was a little confused at first."

_'That's not unbelievable, you're a moron. Don't know who's worse, you or Dobe.'_

"But now I think I understand, I'm suppose to help you guys watch them," Kiba motioned to the kids.

"Yay puppy!"

"What!?" _'This is a joke right?'_ Shiori looked to Sasuke who didn't look happy about this either, '_This can't be happening! Dog man can not be watching us!'_

_'What was the Hokage thinking!'_

"Hi Setsumi," Kiba walked up to the child and stroked her head, causing her to giggle.

_'Don't touch my daughter Inuzuka.'_

* * *

"Wait... wait, Grandma Tsunade assigned you onto our mission?"

"Yeah she did, is that a problem Naruto?"

"No... I was just hoping that she would put one of the girls with us to help."

"I know how to handle kids Naruto, my sister has one of her own, I'm not stupid."

_'I doubt that.'_

"An anyway... I was recommended for this mission, so I guess I know how to care for kids. Oh and by the way... how's your apartment Naruto, heard there was a fire?"

"Yeah it's fine... who recommended you?"

"I don't know, the Hokage didn't say anything... but I have a feeling it was Sakura."

"Hn."

"Hey Setoru... we have to do something about this."

"Yeah but what?"

"I don't know! Get him a ball or a stick... that should keep him busy for a while!"

"But Shiori... if Kiba is here, then wouldn't that mean that Okaa-san will be around more?"

"...Hey imooto-san is right, Mom will hang around... which means that it will give us a better chance at getting Mom and Dad together!"

"I don't know why you guys don't like him, he's nice and he has the puppy too."

"But he's not Dad Setsumi, you can't possible think he's funnier than Dad... do you?"

"Well... Daddy not very fun here, he kind da mean and... scarey."

"Well yeah, but Mom said he got better when Setoru's born."

"But Kiba is fun now!" Both boys sighed, there was just no reasoning with the girl.

* * *

Sasuke's apartment that night...

The Uchiha's afternoon only got worse after Kiba showed up. One, Setsumi seemed very fond of the other man, which just ticked him off; luckily his sons seem to dislike him. And two, about an hour after they found out who their new partner was Sakura came in search of her boyfriend. She refused to make eye contact with either Naruto or Sasuke, just pulled Kiba away wishing to speak with him. Since the group wasn't doing anything that needed protection for, Kiba left with the pink haired girl, probably heading for another date seeing as how their lunch one earlier was interrupted... but Sasuke didn't want to think about it much. So he and Naruto took the kids to his apartment, because he wasn't letting them stay with the blond ever again.

"I can't believe Grandma Tsunade put Kiba on our team, this is going to be weird. You think Sakura-chan told him about... the kids?"

"..."

_'I guess he's not going to answer me, this is only going to get worse, I can feel it... or maybe that's my stomach, I could really go for some ramen tight now.'_

* * *

**Note: Sorry little short... I'm kind of having writers block with this story right now, I do better writing during the week with this story. Sorry.**

**Review and it will help make me feel better.**


	15. Talks And Tubbies

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"Wait... wait, let me get this clear... you heard a conversation between Naruto and Sasuke. And Sasuke confessed that he loved you!"

Sakura winced at how loud her best friend was getting, "...Yeah."

"And you just told him you're sorry you two can't be together, when you were clearly in a deep seeded depression for two years after he left. He actually shows compassion for another person and you just blow him off?"

"Ino-san... please k-keep your v-voice down... people are s-staring," Hinata tried to get the other girl to sit down, the other patrons of the cafe disliked her continuous out bursts.

"Ino it's not that easy... what about Kiba?"

"Kiba? You're worried about Kiba when you could loose the man you've loved since you were 12!"

"Ino, I love Kiba now, my feelings for Sasuke are barely that of friendship... he nearly killed us all over a year ago if you remember, something like that can't be over looked."

The blue eyed girl didn't believe her friend one bit, "You keep telling yourself that Sakura, but your feelings for Sasuke are clearly visible... I think Kiba is just a substitution for who really want."

"What!?" It was Sakura's turn to holler, furious that her best friend could even think that she was using the man as just a substitute for a past love. "I care for Kiba greatly, don't assume that I don't!"

"You care for him... as a friend or as something more? Think about it, have you ever seen yourself in a long term relationship with him? Getting married or having little Kibas running around?"

"Ino we're 17, that's a little early to be thinking about that."

"Sakura... you know as well as I, the life of a shinobi is unclear. Anyone of us could not come home from the mission. That's why we marry and have children so young... do you think you'll end up with Kiba?"

Sakura sighed, '_I don't know... but I can't just break it off for no reason, I can't hurt him.' _She closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on... suddenly an image of those 3 little kids appeared in her head causing her to smile.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you Sakura, the guy you've been chasing after your whole childhood is finally looking at you but you're not looking at him."

* * *

That morning when Setoru and Shiori were fighting, as usual, they ended up in a mud puddle. Sasuke knew they needed a bath, and that Shiori hated them. He hated the thought of having to ask Naruto to help, there was no way he was asking Kiba, that was out of the question. So regretfully he asked Naruto, but luck wasn't on his side because the dog shinobi was there talking with the blond... so he offered to help. There was one problem though... "I can't go in there!" Setsumi squeaked.

They were standing outside of the bath house. "Why not?"

"Because," she pointed to the sign with the symbol of a man on it, "That's the boys bath, I can't go in there." She did have a point... but she was a little girl, there were exceptions to those rules.

"But doesn't your Dad give you bathes?" Naruto asked as he tried to hide his smirk while looking at Sasuke, a little shocked as what he saw, _'Is he blushing? I thought Uchihas' didn't do that... if only I had a camera.'_

"Daddy gives me bathes at home, but when all 3 of us need bathes... Mommy takes me; Otoo-san takes the boys."

_'Oh boy.' _"Um ok... Sasuke what are we going to do?"

"I know."

* * *

The Hokage Tower...

"You what!?"

"We need to take the boys to the bath house... Setsumi won't go into the men's side."

"I see, but won't she need a bath as well?"

"Yeah well... as you see," Kiba motioned around the room to him and the other two men standing in there, "We're not allow on the women's side Hokage-sama."

"I understand, I'll handle it, leave her here..."

:

"You called Tsunade-sensei?"

"Ah yes, please come in Sakura I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh really... what?"

"Okaa-san!" Setsumi ran around the desk, smiling from ear to ear at seeing her future Mother again.

"Setsumi! What's going on? Where are your brothers?" she picked the child up looking to her sensei for the answer.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba are giving them a bath," Tsunade chuckled.

Sakura raised an eye brow, "Were they warned?"

"No... but they will get it, eventually."

* * *

Women's Bath...

"Are you comfortable Setsumi?"

The child giggled, splashing in the warm water of the bath, "Yes, I like bath time! But here no bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Sakura grabbed her shampoo and placed a small amount in the little girl's hair, and a little in hers' as well. She figured she was going to get wet with all the splashing Setsumi was doing, so she might as well bath also.

"Yes at home when Mommy gives me bathes in the tubby, she puts bubbles in!"

"I see... does Daddy do that too?" she began to rinse the shampoo from Setsumi's hair, letting her move around the pool while she washed her own long pink locks.

"No... Daddy doesn't like the bubbles, he puts to much in and can't find me... he got scared."

"I see... Daddy is very protective of you huh?"

"No, Otoo-san is very protective of Okaa-san and me... he doesn't like bubbles eating me though," both girls started to giggle.

Across the way in the men's part of the bath, while Naruto and Kiba chased Shiori around the pool, Sasuke was distracted by the soft laughter in the other room. He happened to be standing next to the screen that separated the giant bathing pool into the men and women's side... a little closer and he could see into the women's bath. He could here two different voices, one of a child... and the other was a woman about his age.

_'That's got to be Setsumi but... who's with her, that's to young to be the Hokage,'_ at that thought Sasuke immediately stopped advancing towards the screen, a shiver ran down his spine. _'No, Sasuke don't think about it, that voice is different than the Hokages'. But then which of the girls is watching her?'_ Being very discrete, as normal when it come to the Uchiha, without a sound he slid open the screen wide enough to look in without being seen... after all he had a right to see who was watching his daughter. What he saw shocked him... he wasn't expecting to see who he saw.

Sakura wasn't facing the screen so she couldn't see him, her hair was slick with water and sticking her back and the towel shielding her from peeping toms (A.K.A Sasuke at this point, but she doesn't know it!). She was trying to rinse the soap off of Setsumi, but the child was squirming to much. "Setsumi-chan come on now, we're almost finished I just need to rinse you off and we're done!"

"Next time can we have bubbles?"

"Of course but we need to finish this bath first in order to have another one."

"Yay!"

The interaction between Mother and child brought a slight smile to Sasuke's face. He slid the screen closed, not wishing to be caught and have to suffer her wrath later. A loud splash was heard behind him drawing his attention back to the main problem. He was a little shocked, but not surprised that Kiba was now in the bath.

"Sasuke look out!"

He looked over to Naruto, who was still chasing Shiori. The boy ran passed his Father and back around the pool, Naruto was just about to make it pass him also but... being the klutz that he is, he stepped on a bar of soap and began falling towards the pool himself. He quickly grabbed onto the first thing he could get to and try to balance himself out, unfortunately the only thing in his reach... happened to be Sasuke, who wasn't expecting to be grabbed at and lost his balance; causing both them to fall into the pool.

* * *

Three very drenched Jounin stepped out of the bath house... followed by to very dry children with smirks on their faces. "Well that didn't go as planned," Naruto stated taking off his Jounin vest and began ringing it out.

"You think that Naruto... should have known the kid was like me, I hate bathes too," Kiba crouched down on all fours and shook, much like a dog would, to get rid of the water on himself... and it landed on Sasuke; angering him more.

"I told you I didn't like getting bathes."

"Otooto-san now is not the time."

"What!? It's not my fault all of them fall into the spring... well technically Naruto and Kiba fell in, and Naruto dragged Dad in; but that's besides the point they all fell in... anyway it wasn't my fault."

"Well... I was wondering what was going on over there. I thought you were suppose to be giving them the bathes?" Sakura looked from the dry boys to the wet adults.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Well Lady Tsunade told me what you guys were doing, she asked me to watch Setsumi here... so I did, I can tell she's the angel of the three," she gave a knowing glance at Shiori when he gave her his cheesy grin, mud still covered his entire body. Setoru however washed himself when his brother was being chased... so he was clean.

"Well at least two of them are clean, ain't that okay?"

"No Kiba it's not. Shiori you need a bath, end of story, now march back in there and you are not to come back out until every speck of dirt is gone... is that understood?"

The boy flinched, not liking the firm tone of voice his Mother used towards him, "Yes Sakura-san."

Sasuke smirked for a few reasons... one, he was proud of how Sakura handle their son. He knew she would be a great Mother. And two, he liked how the she dropped the 'kun' off of the Inuzuka's name... signaling she was mad at him.

"Wow Sakura-chan, I don't think I've ever seen-"

"Dobe... quiet."

"I didn't even say anything Teme!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who averted his gaze from her, she could see something akin to a blush on his face. _'Sasuke doesn't blush, what's going on?' _Her attention was pulled away from the Uchiha when Kiba approached her.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No, I don't have any shifts today at the hospital... why?"

"Maybe you'd want to hang around with us... not really much for Setsumi to be with guys all day," Kiba gave her his fanged toothed grin.

"I don't see how that can hurt, what do you say Setsumi?"

"Yeah it be fun!"

_'Shiori will be pleased that Mother will be around today, now we just to get Kiba out of the way...should be easy enough.'_

* * *

**Note: Ok so everyone should be happy, this was a long chapter. And Sakura is back yay! Thought I should some kind of trouble for the boys to get into while Kiba was with them.**

**Want a lot of reviews please! I'd love long ones!**


	16. An Afternoon To Relax

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

They decided, more like Sasuke was forced, since it was such a nice day out that they would go to the lake for the rest of the afternoon. Sakura and Setsumi sat on the hill with Setoru, while Naruto and Sasuke started a little sparring session; but because of the small area in which they were in and with the children were so close... all high chakra attacks were off. Kiba had gone to get them lunch, and Shiori was on the dock practicing his fire jutsu. With nothing really to do Sakura had begun to brush Setsumi's hair trying to get the tangles out, which turned out not to the best idea because she was bouncing around in excitement for the entertainment the guys were providing.

"Go Daddy!" she screamed waiving her arms up in the air.

"Setsumi don't jump around so much, I don't want to get the comb stuck in your hair," Sakura tried to settle her down.

Sasuke smirked hearing his daughter cheer him on, he also noticed Naruto was some what upset about this. "Hey Setsumi-chan! What about me?" he whinned, nearly getting punched in the stomach.

"Pay attention Dobe."

"Oops, I sorry Naruto...Go Naruto!"

"That's better, cause you know I'm going to kick your Otoo-san's butt right?"

"You said a bad word!"

"What!? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did... butt is a bad word!"

"No as-."

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"Idiot."

"What was that Teme!?"

"Guys don't start! You two act worse than real brothers, look at Setoru and Shiori... they don't fight!"

_'So the whole mud bath this morning wasn't fighting, and the incident in Naruto's apartment wasn't what you'd call a fight?'_

_'She obviously hasn't been around us long enough... we fight all the time,' _Setoru thought staring at his Mother.

* * *

"Onii-san! What are you doing?" Setsumi hollered over to the dock when she saw a fire ball explode and her brother fall back.

He stood up and brushed himself off, he turned to her, "I'm practicing what does it look like!"

"Shiori come here," Sakura ordered not liking his tone. They boy left the dock and headed up the hill towards them.

"Yes Sakura-san?"

She was just about to scold him for yelling at his sister... when she noticed small marks around his mouth and on his hands, "Shiori... what are these?" she touched one of them, causing him to jump back in pain.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry," she brought forth her healing chakra to get rid of the burns.

"He still gets those from the fire balls," Setsumi giggled.

"Be quiet imooto-san! Ouch!"

"Don't move, I'm all most done."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their practice at Shiori's first cry, to see what the problem was. As usual, Naruto was confused, "What's going on? Why does he have burns?"

Sasuke smirked remembering when he was around Shiori's age learning the fire ball jutsu, "He has burns because of the fire ball jutstu."

"But... you don't get burnt when you use it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm a lot older and more experienced with the justu... he's only 9."

* * *

"I thought you knew how to use that jutsu Shiori?"

"I do! It's just... when I do the signs to fast I burn myself sometimes."

Sakura smiled at his honesty, "Well then... maybe you should slow it down a bit ne?"

He smirked, "Okaa-san tells me that a lot."

"Well then... she's a very smart woman isn't she?"

A blush broke out on the boy's face, he bow his head sheepishly, "Yeah... we never get away with anything." He plopped down in the grass in front of her, intent on watching his Father and Naruto finish their sparring match.

Sakura leaned forward and pulled him into her embrace, "A good Mother would never want her children harmed."

Shiori relaxed in her arms, "Yeah... and you are the best."

Seeing that everything was alright on the hill, the boys began their training again. "Saku-chan!" Sakura sat up an turned to see Kiba walking their way, she didn't miss the child tense up in her arms.

"Kiba-kun, I thought you were going to get food?"

"Yeah I know but Shino came and told me the Hokage requested our team for a mission... so I have to leave, it'll take a week."

"Oh... then you should go, but what about the kids?"

"Well the Hokage, wanted to know if you'd be willing to return to the mission seeing as how you're so good with them already."

* * *

Sakura didn't like being put in the middle of this situation, _'Damn... she planned this the whole time!'_ But one look at the puppy dog eyes the kids were sending her way, and yes even Setoru was doing it... anything to get her to stay plus he only had a few more years of cuteness left before he turned into a moody teenager. She just couldn't say no, "Alright I'll take up the mission again."

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"See they're happy."

_'Not the way you think Kiba,' _she wished she could tell him what was really going on, but the Hokage told her that to many people already knew and no one else was to find out... not even Kakashi.

"Be safe Kiba."

"You know I will," he pulled her to her feet, gave her a kiss on the cheek... which all the kids made faces at; then ran off.

_'Sweet! This is perfect, Dog boy will be gone all week and Mom is back to watching us, this can't get any better. Now just have to figure out how to get Mom and Dad together and alone without Naruto around... I wonder if we have any rope?'_

_'What is otooto-san planning in that little head of his?'_

* * *

**Note: Ok Kiba if off the mission and Sakura is back on... but don't worry Kiba will be back, just in a week. Wonder what the boys will plan... this is going to be one long week!**

**Tiger Priestess gave a long review to the last chapter, luved it! And see if give a long review I will put your PenName here! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. There's Still Hope

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"Hey what was that? Where's Kiba going!" Naruto asked making his way up the hill towards them.

"Kiba has a mission to attend to with his team, so he won't be watching the kids anymore."

"Oh great! Now we're alone watching them again."

"You're not alone, Kiba said the Hokage asked if I would join the mission again... and I agreed." Sasuke was very shocked with her statement. Sakura could feel him staring at her, but she didn't have the courage to look him directly in the eye.

"Alright your back thank kami!" Naruto practically jumped her, drawing her into a bear hug.

"Sakura-san I'm hungry."

"Alright Setsumi, we'll go get you something to eat... what do say boys you hungry?"

"Yeah let's go get ramen!"

_'Ew why do we always have to eat ramen.'_

_'Ugh! If I have to see another bowl of that stuff I think I'll be sick!'_

* * *

Ichiraku ramen stand...

Naruto had already scarfed down his first bowl of Bar-B-Q pork ramen, and his second bowl was placed in front of him before any of the kids even touched theirs. "What's... the matter guys... I thought... you were hungry?"

"We were... until we saw you start wolfing it down, I suddenly lost my appetite."

"I don't like ramen," Setsumi pouted pushing her bowl away.

Sakura tried to keep a straight face when she looked at Setoru, he was seated to her left next to Sasuke, she didn't think either of them noticed... but both of them had very Sasuke like expressions on their faces. (You know how Sasuke always sits with his hands covering his mouth, both of them are sitting like that). _'Like Father... like Son.'_ She then noticed that none of the children were eating, _'I wonder...'_

She called Ayame over and whispered something into her ear, the older woman nodded with a smile. She took the kids bowls and disappeared into the back room. She reappeared a few minutes later with a surprise, "We don't get this request very often," she took a glance at the Uchiha while placing the bowl back in front of the kids.

Setsumi looked inside and smiled seeing her favorite vegetable laying on top of the noodles, "Tomatoes!"

"I had a feeling you'd like that." Sakura smiled.

"Yes! This will make it taste like something now, "Shiori snatched up his bowl, ignoring Naruto on his right who was on his third bowl, and began to eat.

"What... do you mean it will make it... taste like something?" Naruto swallowed his mouth full of noodles.

"Naruto drop it, at least they're eating now," Sakura shot him a glare over the kids' heads.

"Sakura-san do we have to have ramen for dinner tonight too?"

"No you don't, it's not healthy to eat ramen everyday... I tell Naruto that all the time."

Setsumi and Shiori sighed in relief, "Good... cause this is making me sick, Okaa-san is right..."

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy doesn't let us eat ramen... only about once a week."

"And so far since Otoo-san, Naruto, and Kiba have been watching us... we've had it every meal; and ramen for breakfast is gross."

"Narutooooo!"

"What do you expect Sakura-chan? I can't cook!"

She then turned looking at Sasuke, "I know you can cook, you don't live off ramen like Naruto does."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't need to explain his actions to her.

_'He's such a jerk! I hope none of the kids grow up like him!'_

"Don't worry, I'll make you dinner tonight."

"Can we have Oden for dinner?"

"If that's what you want then yes I can make that," Sakura smiled seeing the excitement in the little girl's eyes.

"Can we have Shiratama too?"

"You like sweet dumplings?" Both Setsumi and Shiori nodded, "Alright I'll make those too."

"Yeah!"

"Um... Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto I'll make you some too."

"Thank you."

* * *

That night at Sakura's house...

"Hey Sakura-chan where are your parents?"

The entire group was in the kitchen of Sakura's house. Naruto and the kids were sitting at the table, Sasuke was leaning against the counter at **(Did you think he would not be there?)** and Sakura was running around gathering all the ingredients that she needed to prepare dinner.

"My Father's on a mission in Wind country and my Mother's note said she was bringing some sweets to her friends for tea and would't be home till late tonight... why?"

Naruto pouted slouching in his seat, "She always makes me cookies when I come over."

"Oh Naruto... if you want cookies I'll make them later."

_'Wow, he asks more like a kid than we do.'_

_'Naruto is funny, and Mommy's going to make cookies now too!'_

_'How many times has Dobe been over here?'_ Sasuke glared at the thought of how familiar Naruto was with Sakura's house and family. This being the first time the Uchiha was in his teammate's house, he didn't feel comfortable doing much. Naruto however was practically in and out of every room as if he lived there, this made Sasuke realize just how much he had missed. Naruto and Sakura had become close friends since his absence from their team... he even noticed that his female teammate was more friendly towards his replacement, even though he called her names, than him. Sasuke didn't like the path his thoughts were going so he just stopped thinking all together and just stared at the wall; taking in the sights and smells of the large room. Every once and a while he would glance at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, she was so busy handling 3 frying pans she didn't notice him watching her. He liked this scene, Sakura cooking for the kids and him, if you took Naruto out of the picture it would be the family he wanted.

"Dinner's ready!" Naruto stood and grabbed two of the plates from Sakura's hands, "Thanks Naruto." She placed the remaining 3 plates in front of the kids, who immediately started chowing down. "Easy guys... there's plenty more, now who's got the bad eating habits? I guess I'm going to be cooking for you from now on huh? Shiori slow down or you're going to get a stomach!"

"Aw relax Sakura-chan, you're just a good cook," Naruto one of the plates he had on the counter and began eating from the other.

"I get it from my Mom, but thanks Naruto... now come and sit down," she ordered more than asked while placing 3 plates of Shiratama next to the other plates on the table, 3 dumplings on each plate which Shiori noticed.

"Only 3?"

"I know you're going to have cookies later, you only need 3. And don't worry Setoru, your are just plain," Sakura stated while handing Naruto a plate himself, since he already ate his Oden.

"Sakura-chan aren't you going to eat?"

"I've been sampling while I was cooking, I'm fine," she took the other plate Naruto had put on the counter and gave it to Sasuke. He was hesitant at first to take it, but the look she was giving him told him he needed to. She headed back over to the stove to start making the cookies. Since Naruto moved back over to the table Sasuke was the closest to Sakura, she was busy moving about getting the things she needed to make the cookies... but every time she walked passed him she turned away. He knew what was wrong, _'How could I hurt her by not excepting the plate? What if I just wasn't hungry?... No that's not the point I should have taken it weather I was or wasn't... I'm more of an idiot than Naruto right now. How am I going to prove to her that we should be together if I can't let my guard down for one damn minute! I'll never get her back at this rate.'_

That's when he noticed something else... everyone at the table had a plate of Shiratama, even Setoru who's weren't sweet; everyone but him. He didn't want to admit that he was hurt by her actions, even something so small._ 'I should go... Sakura's back on the mission, she can watch them tonight.' _Sasuke placed his dish in the sink and was about to leave... when a plate of Onigiri and slices of tomato were being thrust in his face.

"I... I know you don't like sweet things so I made these for you instead of dumplings."

Sasuke was surprised by her gesture but took the plate, causing a smile to appear on her face... she turned and headed back towards the stove. Sasuke looked down at the plate, 4 rice balls and a whole tomato sliced into pieces were carefully set, '_Maybe... I was wrong.'_

Sakura was taking the cookies off the tray and placing them on a plate, when a rice ball was placed in front of her face.

"Thank you... Sakura...chan."

She took the offered food, "You're welcome... Sasuke...kun."

* * *

**Note: Sakura cooked dinner for everyone and... SHE ADDED THE 'KUN' BACK TO SASUKE'S NAME! There's still hope! The next few chapters are going to be the whole week Kiba was away... and the bad guys will be coming back soon. Speaking of them, I've stared drawing them and I'll try to get the picture on my deviantart account soon.**

****

Shiratama-Sweet dumplings  
Onigiri-rice balls

Thanks for the reviews luv them MORE please! WakahisaSakura gave a great review on the last chapter thank you!


	18. Day 1: Sweet Things

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired or writing the rest...

* * *

"Morning Mama, what smells so good in here?" Sakura appeared in her kitchen, straight out of bed; her hair was a mess and she still had her pajamas on... pink clouds with monkeys didn't make one of the most powerful kunoichi in the village seem that threatening at the moment.

"Sakura did you cook something last night?"

"Yes Mama... Naruto, Sasuke, and the kids were over because they haven't had a descent meal in a few days," Sakura headed over to pour herself a cup of tea.

"Don't tell me those poor kids have been eating ramen since we've last seen them?"

"Yeah... Naruto can't cook, he might be coming over for lunch today too."

"That's fine I'll cook for him and the children anytime they want!"

"Well do you think you could make breakfast for them too?" Sakura smiled hearing a set of small feet racing down the stairs, Setsumi suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hi Mrs. Sakura's Mommy!"

The older woman was surprised to see the kid standing in her kitchen, "Hello Setsumi, how are you?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Well it's a good thing I made a lot of pancakes then huh?"

"Yay pancakes! Do you have blueberries? I like blueberries on pancakes."

"You know so do I, I should have some in the refrigerator," the woman placed two plates of pancakes in front of her daughter and the child, then she went to retrieve the child's request. "Sakura... where are the boys?"

"They're sleeping, they're not morning people."

"I smell pancakes!"

_'Well Shiori's awake.'_

"Otooto-san it is early, stop shouting."

_'And Setoru is up too, poor thing.'_

"Good morning boys are you hungry?"

"Yeah, can I have strawberries on mine?"

"Of course you may."

"I hope you don't mind that they are here again Mama."

"No not at all, I love having them here... gives me someone to cook for, with you and your Father being away all the time."

"Well I have paper work at the hospital I need to do today but I'm taking you guys with me because Naruto and Sasuke have a meeting with the Hokage, I hope that's ok?"

"Yeah the hospital is fun! Okaa-san takes us there a lot!"

* * *

"Argh! I can't stand waiting any longer! I want to kill those kids!"

"Well we now know that Grass shinobi have no patience, that's probably why they're losing this war."

"Shut up wench! Rain isn't doing well either!"

"I don't care what our orders are, you're dying first!"

Jyro completely ignored the other two shinobi on the ground, his complete attention on the village; not really caring if they killed each other... only made his job less stressful, and that meant two less people he needed to kill.

"The only thing that's happened in the past 3 days is a few shinobi leaving the village, the Mizukage is going to be pissed if we don't return soon."

"Fine, go do what you want, but if you get killed don't blame us." The grass-nin halted his advance towards the village, "Change your mind Tubby?"

* * *

Hokage Tower...

"Grandma Tsunade you're a genius!"

"Thank you Naruto... but what did I do?"

"You got Sakura-chan back on the mission."

"Oh that, yeah not a problem, don't worry about it."

"But how did you do it? Sakura-chan is stubborn."

"I just asked Kiba if he would ask her, but I think the children had more to do with her agreeing than anything else."

Naruto smirked, "So... they had something to do with this, sneaky little buggers."

"Just keep your eyes on her, and make sure she doesn't get to upset and ask for leave again is that clear Uchiha?"

"Aa."

"Good not that is settled you may leave."

* * *

Hospital...

"Hey Aonna, is Sakura-chan here?"

The desk clerk looked up from her paper work and smiled at the blond, "Hello Naruto-san, yes Haruno-san is here... I think she's on the second floor in her office. Have you seen the children with her? If I hadn't known her for as long as I has, I would have thought they were hers'. They're so cute with those green eyes... I wonder where the black hair would come from?"

Sasuke could feel a blush coming to his cheeks, Naruto covered his mouth to stiffen his giggles, "Well thanks Aonna... see you later."

"Hey Sakura-chan, everything ok in here?" Naruto popped his head into the room expecting a disaster.

"Yes, everything's fine, come in," Sakura was seated at her desk, Setsumi was on the floor playing with a few toys... however neither of the boy was in the room.

"Um... Sakura-chan where are the boys?"

"Some of the nurses were drawing blood while we were walking around, they thought it was cool so I left them there... they should be here soon."

"You... left the boys alone?"

"They're not alone, Ami and Hitomi are with them."

_'Oh great they're probably running around the hospital right about now doing kami's knows what.' _"Maybe we should go look for them?"

"Why should you Naruto?"

"Um... well..."

"Sakura-san we're back... and the boys were fine, little angels," the nurse named Hitomi stated while ushering the boys into the room.

Naruto and Sasuke shot each other looks of disbelief, _'Are they sure these are the same kids?'_

Shiori ran around the desk towards his Mother, "It was so cool! They were drawing blood and this one guy's blood was purple!"

"Purple!?" Sakura looked to Hitomi for answers.

"We were drawing poison from the man's body, not blood Shiori-san."

"What's the difference?"

"There's not really a difference Shiori."

"Hey Sakura-chan you want us to take them? I mean if you're busy and all."

"No, I promised them I would take them out for ice cream, and I'm finished my paper work."

"Yeah ice cream!"

Sakura stood and filed all the paper work that was on her desk into its' correct folder, "Alright I'm ready to go, who wants ice cream?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Alright here's a chocolate cone with marshmallows for Shiori, strawberry with extra strawberries for Setsumi, and plain vanilla for Setoru... now where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Naruto... and Otoo-san... went inside...," Setsumi explained in between licks of her ice cream.

Sakura turned and headed back into the stand, nearly bumping into Naruto in the process. "Oh sorry Sakura-chan didn't see you there... here you like strawberry right?" he asked putting the cone in her hand.

"But Naruto I didn't need any."

"Don't look at me, Sasuke told me to give it to you when he was paying for the rest," Naruto said walking passed her to go sit with the kids... eating his own ice cream.

_'Wait... Sasuke's paying!' _She nearly dropped her ice cream as she ran inside. "Sasuke!" The man in question was already heading towards her with his hand in his pockets. "Sasuke, Naruto said that you... you didn't do you?" she didn't want to assume soemthing she didn't know the whole story too.

"If you mean paying for the ice cream, then yes I did."

"But why? I said I was treating them, you didn't have too."

"I wanted to... can't a Father treat his kids to ice cream?" he asked taking a step closer to her. She blushed and took a step back, reminding him of his boundaries; how could he forget... she was still Inuzuka's girl. But if he had anything to do with it, she wouldn't be for long.

"Sasuke... you're not a Father yet." Sakura turned to leave, but was stopped by a large muscular arm wrapped around her slim waist.

"I will be in the near future."

She glared at his cocky attitude, _'He's so full of himself! One minute he acts sweet, the next he's a complete jerk! Well two can play his game.' _"You're very confident about that aren't you Sasuke?"

He pulled her closer to his chest, "You and I both know you don't belong with Inuzuka."

"Ever since you got back you've been calling him that! He's your friend too and he has a first name!"

He ignored her ranting, '_He's not my friend... he's not even worthy enough to be called an allie.'_

"I never knew you could be jealous Sasuke... I thought Uchiha's didn't get jealous?"

"We don't... we only get angry when someone takes something of ours."

"I'm not a possession Sasuke! And I will not be treated like one!" she fought to get out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold on her.

"You are no possession, but I will show you that you don't belong with him."

"Is that a threat?"

"I would never threaten you... Sa-ku-ra...chan."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Um... am I interrupting something?"

* * *

**Note: Ok Sasuke is taking action because Sakura still isn't sure what to do. And I want to make a note, Setoru doesn't like sweets, but he's eating ice cream coz what kid doesn't like ice cream! I gave him that one pleasure, you have to have ice cream! And who do you think interrupted them? **

**Tell me what you think! REVIEWS!**


	19. Daddy's Home

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

**This chapter is still on Day 1 just later in the day and that night. I'll tell you when the different days start, they will be the titles of the chapters. Just to help you, so you don't get confused.**

* * *

Looking towards the entrance of the stand, a little shocked and very embarrassed at who was standing there. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei... wha-what are you doing h-here? I thought you were on a mission?" when Sakura noticed Sasuke's grip on her had become slack, she quickly moved from his arms. The copy-nin looked between his ex-student and the girl he considered a daughter, slightly confused about the scene he had just witnessed; but was determind to get to the bottom of the situation right away.

"Yes Sakura I was on a mission, which I finished... I know I've only been gone for two months but did something happen while I was away?"

"No! Why w-would something have happened?"

"No reason, it's just Naruto is outside with 3 kids... are you babysitting," he looked to Sasuke to see his reaction.

"Hn."

"Um... yes we're watching those kids, A-rank mission," Sakura explained while glaring at Sasuke for his rude behavior.

"I see...Sakura may I speak with you please?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

Both student and teacher exited the ice cream stand, leaving Sasuke alone,_ 'Damn him! If he hadn't interrupted... I was so close to getting her to dump the mutt!'_

"Hey Sasuke... did you see? Kakashi-sensei is back, can you believe!"

"Yeah... great!"

"Hey Sasuke you ok?" Naruto could sense the tension in the room, "Um did I miss something?"

"Naruto... did you know Kakashi was there?"

"Yeah, we were talking with the kids outside and then he asked where Sakura-chan was. I told him she was inside talking with you... why what'd he do?"

"Nothing." _'Leave it to the idiot to be the cause of all this.'_

Once they were outside, the children, mainly the younger two, immediately began bombarding them with questions. "Why did Okaa-san go with that man?"

"Who is he, why's he wearing a mask?"

"Does Okaa-san know him? She looked sad, is he mean? Otoo-san you should do something."

"You guys don't know Kakashi-sensei?" Both Setsumi and Shiori looked at Naruto and shook their heads at his question... Setoru didn't thought, which caught Sasuke's attention.

"Setoru do you know him?"

"We're not allowed to give you information about our time."

"That didn't stop Setsumi from telling us that Sakura-chan was your Mother."

"That was an accident, she's only 6. Anyway we can't, we've already let to much slip."

* * *

Sakura followed her teacher farther away from the ice cream stand then she wished, she didn't want to be to far away from the kids, incase Naruto or Sasuke needed her help. "Kakashi-sensei... may I ask what you wanted to talk about?"

"What happened while I was away?"

"Huh?"

"Before I left, Sasuke and you were barely on speaking terms. What I saw back there was a very...VERY big step up."

"It's not what you think, the past week has been very stressful, you don't understand the situation."

"And practically conceiving the heir to the Uchiha clan right there in the ice cream stand is a stress releaser?"

"What!? No that's not what we were doing!" _'I least not what I was doing... I don't know what Sasuke was thinking. I can't believe I almost kissed him!'_

"Then explain it so I can understand what's going on."

_'What am I going to do? I can't tell him about the kids, Lady Tsuande said not to tell anyone else.'_

"Sakura... are you and Sasuke... you know."

_'He's such a pervert!' _"No Kakashi-sensei, I'm still dating Kiba."

"And where is he while you're on this mission?"

"He was sent on a mission yesterday, he'll be gone for the week."

"I think until he returns... you should stay away form Sasuke."

"What? But Kakashi-sensei, I'm on a mission with him, I can't just back out... again."

"It's not a good idea that you are alone with him, I'll talk with the Hokage... I don't want him hurting you again."

* * *

After the copy-nin left for the tower to hand in his report and talk to the Hokage, Sakura headed back to the boys and Setsumi.

"Hey Sakura-chan what happened? Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?"

Sakura pouted, "You know how he is, he went to turn in his mission report. But he has gone into protective Father mode again," she dropped down, none to lady like, onto the bench next to Setsumi.

"Oh man not that again." Sasuke didn't question what they were talking about, but he must have had a confused expression on his face because Naruto started to explain. "Kakashi-sensei has been very protective of Sakura-chan ever since... you know 5 years ago and when I left twice. Since her Father is always on missions he began to take over that role in her life. You should have seen him when Kiba first asked her out!"

"Dobe."

"I mean was he a mess, I think he followed you two for about 2 weeks. He even sent Pakkun and a few of his other dogs to watch over you when he had to go on missions."

"Why didn't you tell me that Naruto!?"

"Hey! It was over a year and a half ago when you two first started dating, it was a mess at the time with me just finishing my sage training and with the whole attackonthewvillage... sorry Teme, I just thought maybe it wasn't the best time to tell you."

"I guess you're right Naruto."

"He your Daddy Okaa-san?"

"No, Setsumi-chan, he's not my real Daddy."

"What did he want?"

"It wasn't anything important Sasuke... look it's getting late," she looked down to the children, "You guys are probably hungry for dinner ne?"

"Yay! Are you going to cook?"

"No, my Mother will be cooking tonight."

* * *

Hokage tower...

"Hokage-sama?"

"Ah Kakashi... late as usual, weren't you suppose to be back last week?"

"I got lost of the road o-."

"If you finish that sentence I'll hit you."

"I apologize but discussing my mission is not why I'm here."

"Oh really?" Tsunade dropped the report she was looking over on her desk, giving the man her full attention, "Then what are you here for?"

"I see my team has a mission... how's it going?"

The woman smiled, knowing exactly where this was going, "Yes they've been on it for about a week now, they're doing just fine might I add; is there a problem?"

"I don't think it wise that Sakura be on a mission with Sasuke."

"Why not? They're not alone, Naruto is with them."

"Naruto can't watch him all the time."

"Do you think he's a threat to the mission?"

"He does not seem to be a threat to the mission... I am more concerned with Sakura's health."

At the mention of her student, the woman became alarmed, "Has he tried to hurt her?" _'If that little punk has even thought about hurting her I'll hurt him, heal him, then kill him!'_

"I think emotional he will, we don't want a repeat of 5 years ago."

"I understand your concern, but Sakura is an adult and she knows how to handle the situation."

"I still would like you to take her off the mission."

Tsunade smirked, "I have a better idea."

* * *

"Shiori stop running around!"

"Naruto, are you alright in there?" Sakura called from her room to the room down the hall where the boys were.

"Yeah everything's fine Sakura-chan... don't worry! Shiori stop it!"

"Dobe why did you just lie-"

"Shut up Teme!" the blond screeched while trying to wrestle the hyper active 9 year old into his pajamas. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, seeing as how his job was to get Setoru into his pj's...which the 11 year old could do on his own; he decided to entertain himself he would watch Naruto struggle. He managed to get the boy into his bottoms, but when he tried to get his shirt on... Shiori sidestepped him and ran out the door, down the hall.

_'Idiot.'_

"Oh great he's going right past Sakura's room! You know, you could have helped Teme instead of just standing there, with that stupid smirk on your face!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' at me Teme! He's you're kid! It's obvious that they have you whipped in the future."

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice sounded much closer to the room than before, the door flew opened a second later nearly hitting Sasuke in the head.

"Y-yes... Sakura-chan?"

"Why did Shiori just run passed my room without a shirt on?"

"Um..." Naruto looked over to Sasuke for help but the Uchiha just raised an eye brow at him, _'Thank's a lot Teme.' _"Because I couldn't get his shirt on," he gave her his cheesy grin, but she didn't buy it.

"So... when you said everything was fine, you lied?"

"Mmmmaybe."

Sakura rolled her eyes, turned and left the room to go after the boy; both Naruto and Sasuke weren't far behind. But once they got downstairs they were distracted by a knock at the door. _'Who could that be at this time of night?' _Sakura approached the door and opened it, fear spread up her spine at who was standing there. "Kakashi-sensei... what brings you here so late?"

She could clearly see the glare he was sporting when he saw Sasuke farther back in the room, "I have news about your mission."

"Our mission?" Sakura looked to the boys, then turned back to their teacher, "What about it?" _'Oh god please don't tell me Tsunade actually agreed with him to take me off the mission!'_

"Well I'm sure all of you will enjoy this news...," his eerie smile was sent straight at Sasuke, "I will be joining you on the mission."

* * *

**Note: Ok wow that was a shocker! I don't think anyone actually guessed that it would Kakashi to interrupt them! I also wish to answer a question that **GirlCat817 **asked a while ago, sorry I only got to it now. Kiba and Sakura as Naruto stated have been dating for over a year and a half, a few months before Sasuke was brought back to the village. And did anyone notice that Setsumi called Sakura 'Okaa-san' and she didn't correct her, what's up with that? **

**I want to let my readers know, this maybe the last chapter for the next week. I'm going to the beach between the 19 through the 27 of July and I won't have my laptop with me... so I'll try to get another chapter in but I'm not promising anything, got it!**

**Please REVIEW! GirlCat817 sent a long review last chapter and I thank her for it! If you want me to thank you, leave a long review!**


	20. Day 2: Afternoon At The Lake

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

**Okay I'm back and I'll try to get a few chapters in this week! Hope you guys will be happy.**

* * *

"Jyro as much as I hate to admit it but... Chubbo's right. We've been here long enough and we have enough data to go after those kids! And I'm tired of being here."

"Yeah listen to the wench, let's get them!"

"Jyro... rumor has it that you and the copy-nin of leaf have had many disputes in the past, your battles are quite well known. Wouldn't you like to clear that all up sooner?"

"Trying to goad me isn't going to work Isis, and besides... I have already finished my business with Hatake Kakashi."

The rain shinobi galred at being ignored by their so called leader. "In time yes, but in this time he is very much alive, if I were you... I'd get a jump start on what's already going to happen."

"...Move out."

"Yes! It's about time!" the chubby little grass-nin cheered, jumping up and down.

_'Men are all the same... dangle a piece of meat in their face and they'll jump right for it.'_

* * *

"It's hot!" Setsumi cried from her position laying on the floor in Sakura's room. With the heat and humidity in the high 90's all morning and continuing to rise as noon came around, Setsumi had become antsy, and decided that since she was miserable... she might as well make her brothers too. Shiori happened to be the closet to her, seeing as he was sitting next to her near the bed cleaning his weapons, she wiggled across the floor on her butt. (She is laying on her back on the floor facing the ceiling in case you needed a better picture.)

Once she was close enough to him, she began to nudge him with her foot; which quickly started to tick him off. "Imooto-san... quite it!" he pushed her foot away but she started to nudge him harder with the other, giggling when he began to growl. "Setsumi stop kicking me!"

"Ok... Setsumi I have an idea, why don't I take you guys to the lake to cool down?"

"Yay!"

"One problem... we don't have swim suits," Setoru pointed out.

Sakura walked into the room and picked the little girl up, saving her brother from her torture, "Well then I guess we'll have to go get you some suits."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think Naruto or Dad will like that."

"I don't care what Naruto or Sasuke think about it Shiori, if they wish they are more than welcome to join us; but I doubt Sasuke will. Come on let's go," she walked out of the room, Setsumi still in her arms, and the boys not far behind.

After telling her Mother where they were going, Sakura opened the front door, and practically knocked Naruto over. "Argh!"

"Oh! Sorry Naruto... didn't see you there."

"Yeah... hey where are you going?"

"We going swimming, cause it's hot!" Setsumi squeaked, wiggling in Sakura's arms.

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan, can we come?" Naruto gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Naruto if you want, I have to go buy them swim suits first though. And... since Sasuke did such a good job picking out Shiori's pj's I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing it again ne?"

_'I don't like that smirk she has.'_

"Yeah sure Teme will help," Naruto smiled smacking the Uchiha on the back.

_'Speak for yourself idiot.'_

"Great... then let's go!"

"Dobe... why did you volunteer us for this?"

"Because Teme are you insane!? Think about it, Sakura... at the lake on one of the hottest days this summer... in a bikini!"

"Dob-... you think she'd wear one? In front of us?" Sasuke looked ahead towards their female teammate, a slight blush appeared on his face while he tried to imagine her in a wet skin tight suit.

"Hell yeah she will! She always does."

"Don't you have a girlfriend idiot?"

"Yeah... so?"

"So... stop staring at her ass!"

"Why? Jealous Sasuke?"

"Hn."

* * *

**Swim shop...**

"Alright Setsumi-chan... which swim suit do you want?"

"Um... ah this one!" she pulled a pink one piece of the rack, it had lime green letters that spelled out 'princess' on it.

_'I should have known...' _"Alright... Setsumi has hers' did you find any boys?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes." Shiori ran around the corner and handed her a pair of navy blue swimming trunks, Setoru not far behind with a black pair.

_'That gives me an idea,' _before she purchased the suits she slipped down to the section that was stocked with adults suits.

"Sakura-chan what took you so long?"

"Oh relax Naruto I was getting some other things."

"Oh... like what?"

"Well... I got the kids their suits, and I got you and Sasuke something too."

_'There's that smirk of hers again, I have a feeling we aren't going to like her surprise.'_

"Really... what you buy us?"

"Well," she started searching through the bag, "I got these." She pulled out a pair of black trunks.

"Um.. Sakura-chan, aren't those Setoru's?"

"No Naruto, yeah they do look like his, but these are Sasuke size."

_'Sasuke...size? How would she know my size?'_

"Teme size, nice Sakura-chan," however Naruto's laughter abruptly stopped when he saw what looked like the bottoms to a woman's bikini dangling from her finger tips. "What's that?"

"It's called a speedo Naruto... it's for you, see it's your favorite color too."

"You're... you're kid-kidding right!?"

It was Sasuke's turn to give a very unsophisticated snort, _'Serves you right idiot.'_

"Did you buy a suit too Okaa-san?"

"Yes I did but it's a surprise... okay boys you go with Sasuke and Naruto. Get changed and we'll meet you at the lake, alright Setsumi-chan let's go to my house."

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Oh... hello Kakashi-sensei how are you?"

"Where are you and Setsumi going and where are the boys?"

"The boys are with Sasuke and Naruto because we all can't be in the same house getting changed to go swimming."

"And who decided this?"

"Well Setsumi was hot and bothering her brothers, so I thought a nice swim would cool everyone down."

_'I don't know if Sasuke seeing you in one of those skimpy suits you always wear will cool anything down.'_

"What do you think sensei?" she appeared from her room to show him her suit.

_'Yeah... it's only going to get hotter, that's for sure.'_

"Isn't it a little small?"

Sakura looked down at the white two piece, that barely covered anything, that she was wearing, "No, I don't think so."

_'I think you've been around Ino a little to much Sakura.'_

"Kakashi-sensei you are more than welcome to come with us, seeing as how you are the team leader on this mission."

"I think that would be a great idea."_ 'And I can keep an eye on Sasuke.'_

* * *

By the time they were ready and left, the guys were already there, Setsumi ran to join her brothers in the shallow water of the lake.

"Hey guys! I see you managed to get Shiori in his suit without much fight... great job. Oh and looked who's come to join us," she motioned to the older man, in his full shinobi gear.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Why ain't you in a suit?"

The man went an sat under the shade of a tree, he began to read his book, "I am just fine Naruto... nice suit by the way."

Naruto blushed and tried to cover himself, "Yeah... thanks Kakashi."

"Oh Naruto stop it! You look good, Hinata-chan will love it."

"There is no way I'm ever wearing this in front of her, her Father would kill me!"

"It's called having a little fun."

"Yeah, fun till I get hurt... hey Sakura-chan is that a new suit?"

"Yes I'm surprised it took so long for someone to notice," she did a little spin to show the back off.

"Oh trust me Sakura-chan, you're not hard to notice... right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha was to busy trying to undress the woman with his eyes to respond to his friend, it was at times like this he wished his Sharingan could see passed clothes.

_'Well at least I know I have his attention.'_

"Agh! Okaa-san, Setoru and Shiori are fighting!"

"Onii-san ain't being fair! He's using his water jutsu!"

The 4 adults on the shore looked over to where the children were in the water, "What's going on?"

"We're having a water fight but Onii-san isn't playing fair, I can't use my fire jutsu!"

* * *

"Shiori it's a water fight... you shouldn't be using fire jutsu," Sakura tried to reason with the child, but as she got closer she noticed some thing across the lake. _'Mist? But that's to thick to be coming off the water. Could it be a nin-jutsu?'_

The mist quickly advanced across the clear lake's surface, causing her to panic, "Setoru, Shiori, Setsumi... get out of the water now!"

"Sakura-chan what's going on? Where'd that mist come from?"

"I don't know, but something about it isn't right!"

"You're quite clever little girl, but that won't help you."

_'A woman?'_

"Oh no!" Setsumi cried clinging to Sakura's leg.

"What's wrong Setsumi-chan? Do you know her?"

"I remember her, she tried to take me from Mommy, but Daddy saved me."

_'Oh kami, she must have followed them from their time.' _The mist cleared, revealing the three enemy shinobi on the water, _'The land of Water, The land of Grass, and The land of Rain! 3 different shinobi from 3 different countries, these are the villages we are at war with?'_

Naruto and Sasuke moved so they were blocking Sakura and the kids from view. "This is the group that was sent after the kids? We better be winning this war!"

"You wish Blondie! Your pathetic village is on the verge of being destroyed. All of it's shinobi are dead or dying as we speak. So just hand over the kids and we may spare your lives."

"You're lying! Mom and Dad are beating your asses!"

"Shiori!"

"You would think huh kid? But right after they sent you here, they were killed."

"What?"

"You're lying! Mom and Dad are stronger than you idiots!"

"M-Mommy... and Daddy are are..."

"No sweetie, your Okaa-san and Otoo-san are just fine, don't worry."

"Naruto."

"Yeah Sasuke, I got it. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Look Okaa-san! More Narutos!"

"Yes I see that, stay behind me Setsumi."

_'Yeah great just what we need... more Narutos to stop us from having fun.'_

"Hey Onii-san, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Alright operation scatter in place!"

"Fine, you wish to do this the hard way so be it! Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

_'How can a shinobi of the Rain village use that jutsu? The mist is quickly returning, if Naruto and Sasuke loose sight of them it's up to me to keep the kids safe... uh? W-where did Setoru and Shiori go?' _"Sasuke!"

"Sakura... what is it!?"

"The boys are gone!"

* * *

**Note: Ok I'm back! And the enemy finally make their move, and we kind of get a hint of why the kids don't know Kakashi in their time. Sasuke was very perverted in this chapter, of course so was Naruto but they're teenage boys; can't expect much more. I wonder what the boys are playing to do now that they are away from Sakura... and what the enemy said about the future, was it true?**

**REVIEWS! please.**


	21. We Lost

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

* * *

_'Damn-it! I can't see a thing in this mist, it's even worse than Zabuza's was.' _"Setsumi don't leave my side alright?"

"Yes Okaa-san... but... where's Onii-sans?"

_'That's what I'd like to know too. When this is all over, they are so grounded!' _

The medic-nin nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand gripped her shoulder, "Sakura relax it's me."

"Oh Kakashi-sensei you scared me."

"Take Setsumi back home."

"What!? No I can't leave the boys here!"

"We'll get them."

But Sakura was to stubborn to back down, not when her charges where out in the field and in possible danger; she was just about to speak her mind when a figure approached them from the mist.

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin of the village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Um... do I know you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, we don't cross paths for a few more years."

"I don't really like the fact that you know so much about me and yet I don't even know your name." Kakashi glared, slowly raising his hitai-ate revealing his left eye.

"Ah the famous Sharingan, the only man outside of the Uchiha clan to be able to wield such power. I was impressed the first time I saw it, now it's just annoying."

_'Just who is this guy? He knows everything about me, even my Sharingan... what am I up against?'_

* * *

"_**Water style: Water serpent jutsu**_!"

"Agh! What the hell!" Two giant water snakes appeared next to Isis and attacked 2 of the 4 shadow clones, "Hey Sasuke! Whatever you're going to do... do it!"

"Hehehehehe... you're so pathetic! You think the Uchiha can help you?"

_'That's the idea you crazy wench! Where'd he go anyway?'_

"_**Ninja art: Thousand Needle Shower**_!"

"_**Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu**_!" The dragon incinerated most of the needles while Sasuke dodged the rest. _'Damn, I can't get close enough!'_

The grass shinobi saw Naruto perform his shadow clone jutsu the second time as he charged for the woman, a smile pulled onto his face, "Well that's a neat little trick, the blond's got the right idea; I'll try that too._** Shadow Clone jutsu**_!" two more chubby little men appeared from the smoke in front of Sasuke, "Now this is cool! _**Ninja art! Thousand Needle Shower**_!" But instead of just a thousand needles, 3 times that amount appeared in the sky above Sasuke's head, "Let's see if you can escape all of these!"

_'I could destroy a good number of the them and dodge about 100 but... what about the other 2 thousand? I don't have a choice.' _"_**Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu**_!"

"_**Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu**_!"

_'What? That's impossible... unless.' _"Shiori!"

"Yeah," the boy ran up to his Father with a smile on his face.

"You were suppose to stay with Sakura."

"Yeah and if I did you'd be a porcupine by now! I can help."

"You're going to stay right here, where's your brother?"

"Chidori!"

"No!"

"Setoru where'd you learn that!"

_'He's over with Naruto, even though that's not the smartest decision it's the only one we have at the moment.' _"Sakura the boys are safe!"

* * *

"_**Ninja art: Sonic Blast jutsu**_!"

"Aghhhhhhhh!"

"Sakura!"

Kakashi's panicked voice caused Sasuke to become alarmed, _'Sakura?' _The mist thinned out enough for him to see a petite figure flying across the water's surface, he quickly realized it was his teammate as she hit the water and began to sink into it's depths. "Sakura!" he completely abandoned his fight with the grass shinobi to save the girl.

"Okaa-san!" Setsumi cried in fear seeing her Mother being thrown from the shore by the strange jutsu. Kakashi stepped in between the child and the man, "That's enough! Whatever bout you have is with me, leave everyone else out of it!"

"Hand over the child."

"Our mission is to protect these children, and we will with our lives!"

"Then you will lose yours."

"We shall see... _**Lighting Blade**_!"

* * *

Sasuke broke the surface of the water with a limp Sakura in his arms, she was barely conscience and he didn't want her to get hurt. He swam to shore and placed her on the bank, and was just about to return to the fight when she stirred.

"Sa-Sasuke? What... what happened?" she groaned rubbing the back of her head, not pleased to find a bump there.

Sasuke appeared in her line of vision, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from her head, "Don't touch it, just relax... every thing's going to be okay." His gentle voice was quite shocking, and the fact that he began to caress her cheek while he spoke let her see a whole new side of the normally stoic Uchiha. _'Sasuke-kun.'_

"Well isn't she pretty," the grass-nin's voice drew both of the teens attention, he wasn't far away from them licking his lips. "Don't worry girl, once I get rid of this boy me and you can have hours of fun together," Sakura flinched and tried to curl away from the grinning little man. Sasuke could feel her distressed as she gripped his forearm, he pulled her closer to his chest to block her from view. "Fine, then you both can just die! _**Thousand Needle Shower**_!"

Since they both were still laying on the bank of the lake they didn't have time to move. Sasuke couldn't perform any of his jutsu to deflect the needles because Sakura was still in his arms, so all he could do was shield her body from them. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as the needles pierced the cold wet flesh of his back, when the spray stopped and he was sure she would be safe; he fell onto his side.

"Sasuke! Oh kami Sasuke-kun are you alright? Why did you do that?" she hesitated in touching him in fear that she would cause him more pain.

"Come now girl, he can't help you anymore... I'll show you what a true man can do."

"You're no man... an ass is more like it!"

"Sasuke," she was so relieved to see that he was okay, "Don't move, you're hurt really badly. Sasuke listen to me, please!"

But her pleads were ignored as he pushed his aching body into a sitting position.

"Oh so you're still alive I see, should have doused those needles in poison."

"Yeah... you should have... your mistake! Chidori!" the ball of lighting appeared in his hand, pulsing every time he pushed more chakra into it.

"Oh a ball of sparks... and what are you going to do with that? With all those needles there's noway you can move."

"I don't need to... Naruto!"

"What?" the blond's voice echoed throughout the mist.

"Get the boys and get off the water!"

"What! Why?"

_'Why does he have to question everything!? I can barely keep my chakra focused, damn! I'm only going to have one shot at this!' _"Just do it idiot!"

"Alright, alright I'll get them god!"

"Sasuke?" _'What are you planning?'_

"I've grown tired of you kid! So just die already! _**Thousand Needle Shower**_!"

Sasuke smirked while diving for the shallow water and plunged the chidori in, "Don't you have any other tricks?"

_'I get it now, the chidori is a lighting based attack, and when that collides with the water... instant electrocution.' _

Just as she thought Sakura could see the waves of electricity shoot across the lake trapping the grass-nin, and somewhere else in the mist a woman's scream could be heard. _'I hope Naruto and the boys are okay... oh gods Sasuke!' _Sakura crawled over to the boy, very concerned with his shallowed breaths and the blood coming from the wounds on his back.

* * *

The woman known as Isis must have been hurt badly because the mist was starting to disappear; however both the man and woman were not on the lake. "Where did they go?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, Setoru, Shiori! Thank kami you're safe. Why did you two run off like that!" she pulled the boys into a hug.

"We only wanted to help Okaa-san, we didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey Sakura-chan what happened? How'd you get over here?"

"I don't know the other man used some weird jutsu and knocked me out... I woke up over here with... Sasuke!" she completely forgot about him for a second.

"Dad!"

"Sasuke!"

"We need to get him to the hospital Naruto... have you seen Kakashi-sensei?"

"No not since the mist came in."

"Hey... where's Setsumi?"

At this point the mist had fully disappeared allowing them to see across the lake where their sensei and the youngest Uchiha were...suppose to be. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh my god, where's Setsumi!?" Sakura screamed in panic. Across the lake both the water country shinobi and Setsumi were gone... and Kakashi was unconscious in a pool of blood.

_'Just what are we up against?'_

_'Oh kami please don't let them hurt her...please.'_

* * *

**Note: So S****asuke and Kakashi are hurt, possible on the verge of dying... and Setsumi was taken by the enemy! What will happen? Will they be able to save Setsumi, will they have to get new teammates will Sasuke and Kakashi recover? And have Sakura's feelings finally changed, is she able to see that Sasuke really does care greatly for her?**

**Tell me what you think... remember I like long reviews, didn't get any long ones last time so no ones name is being placed in my thank you space it is empty!**


	22. The Hospital Visit

****

Don't own Naruto .o.o.

You know the rest...

**Slight inner Sakura battle**

* * *

The Hospital...

"Tsunade-sama... how are they?"

"Yeah Grandma Tsunade, are Teme and Kakashi-sensei going to be okay!?"

"Naruto don't shout, this is a hospital. We've done all we can, it's up to them now... Sasuke has several minor wounds so he should pull through in a few days. Kakashi's however we're not sure of, we don't know anything about what this strange shinobi did while they were fighting... his entire chakra network has been sealed, plus he's used a jutsu I've never seen."

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?"

"The jutsu nearly forced all the blood out of his body by any means possible, we're trying to reverse it now, but we can't risk injuring his vital organs... I'm afraid he won't be leaving for a few weeks."

"But Grandma Tsunade we don't have that kind of time! These people have Setsumi we can't wait long, we need to go get her back!"

"I know Naruto, relax, we're doing the best we can with what we have... where did Sakura go?"

Naruto smirked, "I believe she has gone down the hall to room 212 to visit a certain stoic bastard."

"I see... well come with me and you can see Kakashi."

* * *

_'He's such an idiot... if he hadn't protected me then he wouldn't be in here. But why did he protect me? That's not normal Sasuke behavior, what's gotten into him?'_

_**'**_**He loves you... maybe that's it?'**

_'No, he can't.'_

**'Hello! Why do you think he protected us?'**

_'He wants to restore his clan, now that he knows if we get together we'll have 3 kids... he's trying to act nice.'_

**'You still love him.'**

_'No I don't, I love Kiba.'_

**'Then what happened at the ice cream stand yesterday and the lake today?'**

_'Haven't you ever heard __**In the heat of the moment?**__' _

**'In the heat of the moment my ass!'**

_'Oh shut up!'_

"Sakura," the scratchy voice from the man on the bed drew her from her inner argument.

"Sasuke," she grabbed the chair on the corner of the room and placed it beside his bed, "How are you feeling?"

He smirked, "Like I just got a thousand needles pulled out of my back."

"That's not funny Sasuke, you could have gotten really hurt... how could you be so stupid!"

"I can't be stupid... I'm not Naruto."

"You think this is funny but it's not... you could have died and you think this is a joke."

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with her berating him for his brash actions yet again, so he decided to change the subject, "How are... the kids?" he hissed in pain while trying to sit up.

Sakura immediately jumped to her feet trying to get him to lay back down, "Sasuke don't move! The wounds on your back haven't completely healed yet... you'll reopen them!"

"Stop worrying... about me. Just... answer my question."

"The boys are okay..."

"Good...and Setsumi?"

"Sasuke you should lay back down."

He grabbed the hand on his shoulder and placed it on the bed, not letting his death grip go, "Sakura, where's Setsumi?"

"They... they have her Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei tried everything but they were to strong... what are you doing!?"

"Getting... up, what does... it look like?"

"Sasuke you can't, you have to rest!"

"They're going to kill her I won't let them."

"Sasuke please!"

"I won't let those bastards hurt our daughter!"

_'O-our... daughter... Sasuke-kun. That's the first time he's every referred to her as ours.' _She sighed in defeat, "There's no point in arguing with you is there? You would go no matter what... not even I can stop you huh?"

"You could help me out of bed you know."

Sakura glared, "Roll over."

"Ex...cuse me?"

"So I can heal your back, you can barely move, you think you'd stand a chance against them as you are now!... What were you thinking I was going to do?"

"N-Nothing," he painstakingly rolled over onto his stomach revealing his bandaged back to her, small dots of blood could be seen from his earlier movements.

_'Sasuke, you're such an idiot!'_

* * *

After she unwrapped the bandages and healed all the small holes in his back she backed away, "Is that better?"

"Yes... thank you," he turned around and began to get off the bed.

"Agh! Sasuke you jerk!"

"What?" he looked up to see she was across the room with her back to him, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem, you could have warned me that you didn't have any pants on!" she squeaked trying not to think about the sexiest not to mention most powerful man in the village sitting across the room in nothing but a sheet, _'Oh Kami I've got to stop thinking about this!'_

**'Why? What's it going to hurt if you take a little peek?'**

_'Stop it! That's not right, he's hurt and I'm with Kiba.'_

**'Don't even try to deny that you love Sasuke! Please you haven't even thought about Kiba in 3 days!'**

"What's wrong Sakura are you uncomfortable with this... I'm not."

"Sasuke this isn't the time, what about Setsumi?" she could hear the rustling of clothes and prayed he was getting dressed. She was relieved to see when she turned around that he had on the hospital clothes that were next to his bed.

"You're right, we have to go after them."

"Alright, I'll go get Naruto an-."

"No."

"No what?"

"Leave him here, we have to get her back ourselves."

"I don't think it's a good idea, but... if you don't want to involve him."

"I don't... this is our situation, not his."

"Right... one problem but how are we going to sneak out of here? With Tsunade-sama in the hospital, there are Jounin and Anbu all over the place," Sakura said while opening the door a little to peek out down the hall. She jumped when she felt Sasuke's hands on her waist.

"You forget Sakura, I got out of the village not too long ago without being detected."

"That was in the middle of the night, and I think you forget Sasuke... you didn't leave undetected, I was there; you knocked me out."

He backed away at her cold shoulder, "I apologize for that."

"I don't believe you."

Sasuke slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it, "Sasu-'hmph'!" _'He... he's kissing me, Sasuke's actually kissing me! But I shouldn't be doing this, I haven't even kissed Kiba like this! But... his lips, they're so soft and demanding, I wish we could just stay like this forever.' _Sakura finally relaxed into the kiss much to Sauske's relief. When there were no signs that she was going to pull away he decided to deepen the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck, he smirked when he felt her hands begin to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

They pulled apart searching for much needed air, Sasuke placed a hand on the door to brace himself and the other was caressing Sakura's cheek, "Do...you... believe me now?"

"Sasuke-kun... lead the way?"

He smirked giving her a chaste kiss before opening the door again, with a quick look up and down the hall, seeing no other shinobi in sight he grabbed her hand and left the room.

* * *

They made it through the halls of the hospital without being caught, now it came down to the hard part... getting out the front door. The Uchiha was just going to walk out into the open room, but Sakura stopped him, "Sasuke wait!"

"What?"

"Akiko will see you," she whispered while pointing to somewhere in the room.

"...Who?"

"Akiko Hatsuho... she's the secretary at the front desk," she pointed towards the wall he had his back to, he turned following her finger to the crotchety old woman sitting at the desk.

"You're joking right? She's got to be 90 and half dead!"

"Don't let her looks fool you Sasuke, she's trained to spot patients that try to escape without being discharged... Naruto's never gotten past her; I've seen her tackle him even when he used the shadow clone jutsu."

"That old woman!?"

"Yup... maybe we should have used the roof?"

"The hell with that, we're already down here. Can't you say you just discharged me?"

"No, because she knows I'm not working today and that you're not my patient."

"There's got to be some way to distract the old hag."

"Sasuke be nice, she can't help being old," Sakura stopped mid-rant when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I've got an idea."

* * *

_'Agh! This sucks, why do we get stuck out here in the waiting room out here with the world's oldest woman; when Mom and Dad are back there? We have to go rescue Imooto-san damn-it!'_ Shiori slouched down in his chair with a pout.

"You two look bored, there are toys over in that box to play with," Akiko pointed a bony finger at the box in the corner of the room.

Shiori raised a brow, _'Do we look like we're 3? She really must be blind.'_

"Shiori."

_'What was that? Somebody just called my name,'_ he sat up and looked around the room.

"Shiori over here."

"Okaa-."

"Shhhh... come here but be quiet," Sakura motioned towards Akiko.

Shiori nodded understanding, he slowly got off his chair and started walking towards the hall... he didn't get far though.

"Boy! Where are you going!?"

"I have a name you old bat," Shiori mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say boy?"

"Um...hehe I said I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh well it's just do that hall to your right... do you need any help?"

"No! That's okay I can manage... you perverted old prune," he shivered and raced over to his Mother. "Mom! How's... Dad you're okay!"

"Shiori listen to me, we're going to go after Setsumi."

"It's about time! I'll go get Setoru."

"No! Listen Shiori, Sasuke and I are going after her, you're safest here in the village; we can't loose you too. But we need you to distract Akiko for us so we can leave."

"How am I to do that!?"

Sakura smirked, "I know you're not as innocent as you want me to think, you like to play tricks and don't deny it."

Shiori gave her a cheesy grin, "What do you want me to do?" Sakura bent down and whispered her plan into the boy's ear. "Am I allowed to do that? I'll get in a lot of trouble."

"No you won't, if you do just tell the Hokage I told you to do it okay?"

"Okay... if you're sure," he ran back into the room straight up to Akiko's desk.

"Yes boy? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah! I don't like that plant over there! _**Fire style: Fireball jutsu**_!"

"Oh kami! What are you doing!?"

"Having fun, it's so boring just sitting in the chairs," Shiori smiled shooting another fireball into the other potted plant in the room.

_'Has he lost his mind?' _Setoru watched his little brother light up both plants from his position in the other chair in the waiting room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something dash across the room heading for the door. _'Sharingan!'_ With his blood line trait active he could clearly see that the figures were his Father and Mother leaving the hospital. _'They're going after Setsumi...but alone?'_

* * *

"Sasuke where are we going to start? They could be anywhere."

"We start at the lake, they had to have left something there."

"Do you think they hurt Setsumi?"

"They are just messengers, they were sent to take the kids back to their time... they won't do anything to her, they still need to get the boys before they can leave."

_'I hope you're right Sasuke-kun... I hope you're right.'_

* * *

**Note: Ok Mommy and Daddy to the rescue! And might I add a very heated scene with sasu/sak action...they kissed! Things are developing! lol And I wonder if Setsumi is giving our bad guys a hard time?**

**Tell my what you think! Wanted to thank **Mezumi Azuma **for their long review to my last chapter! See I am true to my word, you leave a long message (more than like 4 sentences) and you get your name in my thank you hall of fame. I'm thinking of the next story I write I will dedicate every chapter to one or more people that leave my long reviews. Tell me what you think, if it's a good idea I may start it with this story with however many chapters I have left.**


	23. Day 3: Mommy And Daddy To The Rescue

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

Sorry for the 2 day wait, this chapter isn't going to be great cause I have writer's block. And wanted to clear one thing up. The names of the enemies, you know Isis is the woman and Jyro is the leader; but the chubby little man hasn't had a name... it's Kazuma, so when you see that name in this chapter you will know who it's referring too.

And just to like you know this starts day three... they enemy attacked during the afternoon of day 2, and the hospital visit was that night. So this is the next morning.

* * *

"So... why are you guys here?" Setsumi's chirpy little voice rang throughout the small grove of trees.

_'That has got to be the 50__th__ question she's asked since last night! Why did we have to grab the girl first?'_

"Hello, did anyone down there hear me? Why am I in the tree and you guys are down there, can I come down too?" she smiled dangling her feet over the branch, preparing to jump down.

"No, stay up there!" Isis glared getting tired of all her questions.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why because?"

"Just because you can't!"

"But that's not a good reason, Okaa-san always says you have to have a good reason to say 'Because',"Setsumi giggled knowing her questions were annoying the older woman.

"Because if you do come down here, when you were told to stay up there and out of sight... I'll kill you!"

Setsumi took her threat as meaningless, "But no one told me to stay up here, the quiet guy with the white hair just put me up here."

"Agh Shut up!"

"Now look who's flustered, you're letting a child get to you eh wench?"

"Shut up Kazuma!"

_'Wow she actually used my name... she must be really upset, I can have so much fun with this!'_

_'The lady doesn't know how to keep her cool... not a good thing,' _Setsumi sighed leaning against the tree, these people were not as much fun as she thought. _'I'm bored, they're no fun I'm ready to go home now. I hope that nice man that was protecting me is going to be okay... I want my Mommy.' (Nice guy meaning Kakashi)._

* * *

"Sasuke where are we going to look? There are miles of forest around the village, if they are even in the Fire Country anymore."

"I don't know... Karin's ability could be put to use right now."

**'How dare he say her name in our presence, kick his ass!'**

_'No... I'll just show him who's better,' _Sakura closed her eyes, sending her chakra out for about 10 miles in every direction. She easily sorted out the chakras of the shinobi in the village, being a medic she probably has healed almost everyone or helped them in the hospital. So by memorizing all those chakras it would be easy to find any unfamiliar signatures near by. "East about 4 miles, 3 chakra signatures that aren't from our village."

"You sure it's them? Could be just rouge-nin."

"I'm your teammate Sasuke, you should at least trust me. Did you ever question Karin's judgment?"

"All the time, half of the time she was wrong... are you jealous?" he smirked seeing her pout.

"Why would I be jealous of her? I'm not the one in jail," her pout turned into a smirk thinking about her 'use-to-be-rival' that was sentenced to life in prison.

"Look are you going to trust me?"

"...Aa."

* * *

"Get it off, get it off!"

"How do you want me to do that!?"

"Pick it up you idiot!"

"I told you that wasn't a good idea, but you didn't listen to me."

"Be quiet you little brat, this your fault!"

"How's it my fault that an old tree fell and happened to fall on your leg?"

"Because it was you that knocked it over! I told you to stay put." Isis screamed in pain and frustration.

_'I actually knocked it down to make this kidnapping a little bit more interesting... but all you guys do is scream all the time, expect the white haired man; maybe I'll go bug him.' _

_'Once we bring these children to the Mizukage... I'm going to-'_

"Excuse me!"

Jyro turned to face the child... that he kidnapped, "Hn."

"Hehe you sound just like Otoo-san, are you related?"

_'What is wrong with this kid?'_

"Why are you looking at me like that? Why did you kidnap me? Are Mommy and Daddy okay? You didn't really hurt them right?"

Kazuma managed to free Isis from the tree by this time, "You don't listen very well do you? I told you your parents are dead!"

_'No... she... she's lying. She has to be.' _"You're lying!"

"You wish you little brat!" Isis grabbed Setsumi's hand and yanked her over to the nearest tree, "Now to keep you from knocking down anymore trees or running off, we're going to keep you tied to this tree until we capture your brothers. Then we will take all 3 of you back to our time where the Mizukage will deal with you!" She smirked pulling hard on the child's long black hair, making her cry in pain. "Oh does that hurt? What happened to all the questions you were annoying us with!"

* * *

"Hey Isis!"

The blue haired woman turned to whoever just called out her name. She was surprised to see a fist coming her way, "Wha-ouch!"

"Keep your hands off my daughter!" Sakura hollered in rage while her fist collided with the other woman's jaw, sending her through a tree and into another.

"Mommy!"

Once Sakura got her balance back she pulled a kunai from her pouch and cut the ropes that held Setsumi, "It's okay sweetie we're here, don't cry; we're going to bring you back to the village."

"You aren't taking her anywhere! You will die!" Isis screamed after pulling herself out of the ruble of the tree for the second time that morning, "Kazuma!"

"Alright, _**Ninja art: Thousand Needle Shower**_!"

"_**Fire style: Fire Dragon justu**_!"

"Otoo-san!"

"Aw the whole family is here, did the boys come as well... makes our jobs easier if you're just handing them over!"

Sasuke jumped down into the clearing putting himself between Sakure, who had Setsumi in her arms, and Jyro. He knew Sakura could handle the other two, he was more concerned with the leader of this little group. _'He took out Kakashi without even touching him... I've got to find a way to take him out quickly.'_

"Aw what's the matter... no loud mouth blond this time? To bad, I had fun with him yesterday."

"From what I heard, you didn't do much. Your attacks are long ranged base huh? Anytime someone gets close you send them back with your serpents," Sakura glared pulling Setsumi closer to her body.

"Care to try that theory out?"

"You won't be much of a fight... there's no water around to support your jutsu for long."

"I won't need much time. _**Water style: Water Serpent jutsu**_!"

_'She's very confident of her abilities...that gets them every time.' _Sakura placed the girl in between her and Sasuke to free her hands up, she quickly brought her fist to the ground; shattering it like a piece of wood, small pieces went flying and crushed the water serpents.

"Well I'm not impressed girl. Try this, _**Water style: Water Whip jutsu**_!" A small stream of water shot out from her hand, heading straight for Sakura. The stream was so straight and fast that any amount of rock that Sakura threw at it just broke once it came in contact, _'Oh no!'_

Sasuke caught the conversation between the two women half way through when felt his daughter cling to him in fear, once Isis brought forth this new jutsu he knew Sakura would be in trouble, _'This is going to use a lot of chakra.' _"_**Chidori Nagashi**_!" The lightening attack surrounded not only him, but Setsumi and Sakura as well without hurting them. Once Isis' water hit, the feed of lightening shot out towards her, yet again electrocuting her... knocking her out.

"That's very impressive Uchiha," Jyro's voice drew his attention back to him, "But that won't stop me."

* * *

**Note: Ok I'm not to happy with this chapter, only coz I have writer's block... which I'm trying to get rid of. Will Sasuke be able to stop Jyro and keep Sakura and Setsumi safe?**

**Special thanks to:  
**UchihaKohana456  
Mezumi Azuma  
Tiger Priestess  
SakuraXSasuke121  
Alewey2  
and  
UchihaKiwayo  
**For leaving long reviews, see I had a lot for the last chapter so you can do it! Thanks again and REVIEW!**


	24. Lives Threatened

****

Don't own Naruto .o.o.

You know the rest...

* * *

"...Hn," Sasuke's laid back attitude showed that he wasn't afraid of his opponent's statement.

_'He's slow to respond, did that attack really take that much out of him... Sasuke-kun.'_

"Sakura..."

"Hai Sasuke."

"Can you... handle the other guy?"

_'He's chakra must really be low if he's actually treating me like his teammate instead of just a burden.' _"Yes I can... Sasuke here take this," she fished into her pouch and pulled out a small pill, "It'll replenish your chakra."

He took it without hesitation, "Thanks Sakura." As he popped the pill into his mouth he let the chidori die away, Sakura ready herself for Kazuma's attack. She could hear the scraping of metal against wood a few minutes later and she saw the reflection of the sun bounce off something to her left, '_Sasuke's going to use Kusanagi?' _When she felt him move away she pulled Setsumi closer to her body, "Setsumi stay close."

Kazuma smirked, "This is going to be fun, since my needle shower jutsu won't work with the Uchiha around, I guess I have to step it up. _**Ninja art: Needle Storm jutsu**_!"

_'What is with this guy and needles!?' _Sakura slammed her fist into the ground again causing a big piece of rock to fly up. She grabbed the slab and shield Setsumi and herself from the storm of senbon needles.

"Very clever woman; however, my storm can come from many directions."

As if on cue the needles stopped raining down upon them, '_What's he planning?'_

"Mommy... Mommy look the senbon are coming from the woods!"

"What!?" Sakura looked to the forest and the child was right, the needles were appearing form the surrounding woods.

"Let's see you block these!"

She knew she couldn't stop all the needles with such little shelter so Sakura dropped the slab of rock and shielded Setsumi with her own body, preparing for what would happen and prayed none of the senbon would get past her and hurt her daughter.

* * *

"_**Fire style: Fire Tornado jutsu**_!"

Sakura looked up hearing the name of an unfamiliar jutsu being shouted out, but all she saw was the giant fiery tornado whipping around burning everything it touched. She looked over to Sasuke, thinking he had saved them, but he was just as shocked as she was. _'If Sasuke didn't use that jutsu then... who did?'_

"God Setoru! You nearly took out the whole forest with that one!"

_'Shiori, Setoru... how did they-?'_

"Onii-san!" Setsumi smiled seeing Shiori pop out from behind a bush.

"Setsumi you okay?"

"What are you two doing here? How did you get passed Akiko, and I told you to stay at the hospital!"

"Okay first... the lady was like 90! There was noway she could catch us, and we weren't going to sit around and wait while our sister was out here with enemy shinobi."

"Shiori..."

"Just our luck, now we can finally go home!" Kazuma laughed in enjoy.

Shiori turned to him with a glare, "Who said we were going to go with you!?"

"Shiori be quiet!"

"What? All I said was we weren't going with them, don't tell me to shush, Onii-san!"

"Boys, now is really not the time to fight."

"Yeah boys you should listen to the lady," Kazuma let out a loud cackle.

"Let us handle him Okaa-san."

"Setoru?"

"Yeah, let us show you why they want us so badly," Shiori smirked stepping in front of his little sister.

* * *

_'Damn-it what are they doing here!? This only makes things worse, now Sakura has to watch all 3 of them... and I have to protect all of them.'_

"Hehe..."

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke glared, gripping the kusanagi so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Hehe... the Uchiha clan was widely known as a clan of geniuses... obviously that gene was not passed down to them. But then again... maybe it's their Mother."

Sasuke's onyx eyes bled red at the mention of Sakura, "Keep her out of this."

"Come to think of it, if one of you were to die... we won't have to deal with you in the future."

Sasuke pulled kusanagi up into a defensive position not liking were the other man's thoughts were leading, _'I don't known his jutsu because the mist was to think for my Sharingan to see through yesterday. I'll just have to be on guard until he makes a move.'_

_'He's being very careful, smart... but he can't protect the girl while trying to defend against my attacks.'_

* * *

"Okay that's just not humanly possible! How can a man sprout spikes from his body!?"

"Shiori... it's a clan trait."

_'No... that's not a trait, that's a mutation, that man is a product of experimentation... just like Kabuto's lab rats.' _

"He's a porcupine!... Well that explains all the needles," Shiori tried not to laugh.

Setoru smirked as something dawned on him, '_He just became the perfect lightening rod.'_

"Forget about bringing you back, I'll kill you!"

"Obviously when the spikes come out, what little brain he has disappears."

"Shiori don't anger him... please."

"I don't think it's that hard, he's as mad as a bull... wait scratch that, mad as a porcupine hahaha!"

_'Shiori...'_

"You die first brat! _**Ninja art: Spiked Missile jutsu**_!"

Shiori paled, "Sp-Spiked what now?"

The melt spikes that were jetting out of Kazuma's back shot off and headed towards the little boy. One landed a few feet away from him and exploded upon impact with the ground, knocking the startled boy back several feet. "Shiori are you okay?" Sakura screamed in fear for his life.

Shiori sat straight up in utter disbelief, "They can explode too! What is wrong with this guy!?"

"Yeah he's fine, maybe he'll learn to keep his mouth closed now," Sakura sighed in relief that he was okay.

Shiori jumped up and started taunting the grass-nin, every once in awhile turning to shake his butt at him... this do not amuse the man. "No, he'll still do stupid things... he has a thick head," Setoru stated truthfully, knowing his little brother all to well and was slightly ashamed of him at this moment.

_'I have a feeling he will definitely give us a run for our money when he's born hehe... wait, where'd that come from?' _

Several more spikes shot out of Kazuma's body heading straight for poor Shiori, "Hey! Why are they only coming after me!?" he hollered while dodging 2 of them.

The grass shinobi smiled, showing off his large yellow teeth, "Because my spikes seek heat of the body."

"So... what's that go to do with anything?"

"You use fire jutsu Shiori, your body temperature would be normally higher than anyone else to withstand the intense heat," Sakura said, trying to think of away to change the missile's target, luckily Setoru already had a solution.

"_**Fire style: Fire Tornado jutsu**_!" After the whirling cylinder of fire appeared the missiles abandoned their original target to case after it, they didn't even reach it before they exploded.

_'I see now, the first one didn't explode because it hit the ground... but because it was so close to Shiori, heat makes them explode!' _"Shiori aim a fireball as close to him as you can!"

"Huh? What's that going to do? And I'm not suppose to use that... it could burn up all the trees!"

"It hasn't stopped you before, just do what I told you!"

"Alright... _**Fire style: Giant Fireball jutsu**_!"

"What!? No not that close!" Kazuma tried to get away but it was to late, the fireball was to close and the heat caused a chain reaction of every spike on his body to explode. "Aghhh!" The explosion threw the little chubby man up against a tree, knocking him out.

"Yay! We did it!"

"Hehe... yay Onii-san you did it!" Setsumi cried in excitement clapping her hands at her brother's accomplishment.

* * *

"Sakura!"

_'Why's Sasuke calling me?'_ She turned to find out why he called her so franticly but she came face to face with a different set of charcoal eyes. Jyro lifted her off the ground by her throat, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Okaa-san!"

"_**Earth style: Stone prison jutsu.**_" Four rock walls appeared from the ground and trapped the kids in their place.

"Ah!"

"What's this!? Let us out of here!" Shiori demanded punching at the wall, but it wouldn't budge.

"Trying to break through solid rock won't work kid."

"Can't hurt to try! Put her down you jerk! When I get out of here you're toast, literally!"

"Onii-san what are we going to do?"

"Setoru can't you use any of your jutsu to bust us out?"

"It's solid rock, lightening won't work."

"I believe you have a decision to make Uchiha... will you retrieve the objects of your mission and allow me to kill the girl? Or will you try to save a fellow comrade's life and put your mission in danger? You should be thanking me, I don't normally give a choice; think quickly or I'll kill this girl," he tightened his hold on Sakura's throat to show he was intent on keeping to his threat.

_'Shit! I can't let him hurt Sakura but... the kids, damn-it this is the exact thing I didn't want to happen!'_

"So what will it be... this girl? Or your honor to Leaf?"

* * *

**Note: So what will Sasuke pick? I want your input and then you can find out what happens. There's going to be a BIG surprise I can tell you that!**

**Special thanks to:  
**UchihaKiwayo  
SakuraXSasuke121  
**For their long reviews, if you want your name here leave a long review(more than 4 sentences) and you can be in my 'Hall of Thanks' as I call it. Review!**


	25. A Shocking Arrival

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

* * *

"...Sasuke... save the kids... I can handle him," Sakura gasped between breathes, she tried to knock back his grip with a series of kicks to his chest, side, and back. But every time she tried to make contact with her intended target, the blow never connected. _'I don't understand, it's like there's some sort of invisible force that is absorbing my kick; what good is my strength if I can't hit him!'_

"Your attempts to hit me are futile, my body emits a low frequency sonic pulse. Any physical attacks are slowed to a halt before they reach my flesh."

"You're... you're a mutation... just like the other guy."

_'A mutaion? Kabuto's experiments, but I don't remember him being one of them. Could he have continued his sick tests even after Orochimaru's death?'_ Sasuke prepared kusanagi for his attack, he didn't know how to pull it off but he was going to rescue all of them and try not to get killed. He ran his options through his head one more time before he decided to strike, but he froze when he saw the shadow of a figure in his blade. _'Is that an comrade or enemy? If it was Naruto he would have already started shouting a mile away about being left behind... so who is that?'_

"Is our discussion boring you Uchiha? Do their lives mean nothing!?"

"Shut up... you know nothing... Sasuke cares about them."

"Then he'll choose them over you, but then if he doesn't save you... they won't exist anyway."

"Sakura."

"Don't Sasuke... do what I say and save them! You can't abandon the mission," Sakura cried knowing her life was going to end because she was weak. _'It's never going to change... I'll always be so far behind, all that training for nothing. I'm going to die by the hands of some psychotic killer from the future.'_

_'He's going to kill her!' _Sasuke looked back to see what their on looker was doing, he started to panic when he couldn't find the shadow in any of the trees behind him, _'Is he preparing for an attack?'_

"Okaa-san!" Setsumi's screamed trying to reach out to her.

"Don't just stand there, save her you idiot!" Shiori hollered glaring at Sasuke.

The figure appeared in a tree behind Jyro the moment Sasuke looked up, '_What the hell is he... no, it... it can't be.' _Sasuke was now confused, he knew Kakashi was back in the village in the hospital. He also knew that he, not including the kids, was the sole living heir to the Uchiha clan. If he knew this... then why were there a pair of Sharingan eyes staring at him from the shadows. The figure made a motion towards Jyro, but before Sasuke could understand what he meant the glowing sparks of the chidori caught his attention. _'But... that's impossible, he has my clan's bloodline trait and he knows the chidori? Judging by how big his shadow is, this man has to be Kakashi age, but that can't be. But I don't have a choice, if he's going to help... I need it.' _Sasuke nodded agreeing with whatever plan the other man had.

As the figure disappeared from the tree, Sasuke placed his sword back in its' sheath and disappeared from the field. "He couldn't make a decision so he runs... that is not good for you girl."

"Who said anything about running?"

"What?"

* * *

Sasuke had appeared behind him and grabbed Sakura's limp body form the mist-nin's grasp. Sakura passed out from the tight grasp Jyro had on her throat, but the moment she was out of his clutches; she took in the much needed air her body craved and slowly opened her eyes. "Sa... Sasuke what... what happened? The kids... where are the kids?" she panicked trying to fight him off, a little confused as to what was going on.

"Sakura... Sakura it's me, you're alright, you're safe."

"Where are the kids Sasuke?" she asked again more desperately, wanting an answer now.

"I see you've made your choice, apparently your honor to the Leaf means little."

Sasuke placed Sakura on her feet with a smirk, "Since when did honor mean anything to me? You haven't been around very long to know what happened with my honor to Leaf."

"If you mean when you abandon the Leaf to ally yourself with the Sound... that's not new news," Jyro stated while approaching the small stone square that held the children.

Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt in a panic, "Sasuke you've got to stop him!"

"Calm down Sakura, I've got a plan," he tried to soothe her fears... but that wasn't working.

"If your honor means so little... then I assume the lives of these children mean nothing as well." A sword appeared out of thin air in Jyro's right hand, preparing to strike once he released the jutsu and the walls came down on the tiny jail cell.

"Sasuke!"

"I never said they meant nothing, touch them and you will die."

"The sonic pulse around my body will defuse any chakra based attacks you possess, how will you kill me?"

"Chidori!" a deep voice bellowed out form behind the mist shinobi.

"What!?"

"I never said I was going to kill you."

"Sasuke... who is that guy?" Sakura backed up behind Sasuke, slightly afraid of this new stranger.

"I don't know Sakura."

"You don't know!? This man could have been sent to kill the kids, and you're not on guard?"

"He won't hurt them."

"You don't know that!"

Jyro was shocked about just who had attacked him, "How... how could you be here?" But the other man didn't answer his question, he just pulled his hand out of Jyro's back, that had already begun to heal. However the chidori's current had sealed his chakra systems for the time being, preventing his body form being protected by the sonic waves. Sensing the danger in the area he jumped away from the other 3 shinobi, picked up Isis and Kazuma's bodies and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Now that he was gone, Sakura ran over to the cell, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, get us out of here!"

"Alright, back away from this wall," she instructed, once she was sure they were safely away she tapped on the wall; instantly breaking it with the simple touch.

Setsumi ran outside and jumped into Sakura's arms, "Mommy, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay sweetie," Sakura pulled her closer, and away from the older man.

"The next time you decide to risk someone's life, make sure it's your own."

Setsumi turned her head in the direction for the familiar voice, "It wasn't Sasuke's fault, don't you dare blame him you jerk!" Sakura screamed in rage.

"Daddy?"

At his sister's questioning voice Shiori looked over at the man, "Oh boy... hey Dad, what's up? What you doin' here?"

"Setsumi, that's your Father?"

The child looked to her future Mother with a smile, her innocent green eyes sparkled with joy that her Father was here and okay, "Yup, that's my Daddy!" Sakura placed the child on the ground. When her feet touched the dirt, Setsumi immediately ran toward the older vision of Sasuke; who drew her into a hug the moment she reached him.

Sakura looked from the Sasuke at her side and the one of the future, trying to see familiar features on both of them. It would be rude to say that the older Uchiha wasn't handsome, because he was drop dead gorgeous! She never did meet his family before the massacre but she did hear rumors that Sasuke took after his Mother with her gentle features, but he clearly loses the boyishness as he comes into adult and parenthood; Sakura guessed that he probably would like his Father, had he lived. His eyes are what caught her attention the most, yes he had the same charcoal color eyes that her Sasuke had, but when Setsumi ran to him she saw them ignite with such life and passion... he truly had moved on from what happened to his clan all those years ago; and she was relieved to know that some day soon her Sasuke would be okay too.

"Daddy, you're okay! Is Mommy alright, that mean lady said that you were dead; that she killed you," just the thought of what the woman told them brought tears to the child's eyes, she buried her face in her Father's chest for comfort.

"Your Mother is fine, she's back at home."

"Dad... you didn't really answer me, what you doin' here?" Shiori smiled his normally innocent smile... to those that didn't know him.

"I've already been briefed on the trouble you've been causing... we'll discuss that later Shiori."

_'Crap!'_

"Um... Uchiha-san?" Sakura was a little unsure of what to call him, he was probably her superior so she gave him the respect he normally would get from anyone else that talked to him. When he looked at her with a brow raised, she blushed and averted her gaze. She didn't know what was worse, Sasuke with or without emotions, the older man's eyes were so captivating it was hard for her to complete a coherent thought while staring at him. "Um... why are you here? While you be taking the children home?"

"Yes... but they're not all I'm taking back. You, Sasuke, and Naruto are coming with us."

_'We're going with them! To... the ...future!'_

* * *

**Note: Ok there you go! Sasuke from the future, the kids real Father, has appeared. And he wants to bring the kids and team 7 to the future, wonder what team 7 thinks about this? Why does he need them there?**

**Special Thanks to:  
**UchihaKiwayo

SakuraXSasuke121  
GirlCat817, left a great message!  
UchihaKohana456  
Mezumi Azuma  
Tiger Priestess  
**If you would like your name in my 'Hall of Thanks' all you have to do is leave a long review (more then 4 sentences) and you're in! So leave REVIEWS!**


	26. Day 4: 20 Questions And Future Knowledge

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

**This chapter starts the next day (day 4) it's around 11 in the morning... on with the story!**

* * *

Hokage's office...

"So wait let me get this straight... you're Teme, only from the future?" Naruto sized up the older man after the Hokage filled him in on what was going on.

"Yes Naruto, we already talked about this over an hour ago... I thought you understood," Tsunade sighed, it was only 11 in the morning yet' she was already reaching for the sake on her desk. Sakura noticed this and quickly snatched the bottle, putting it up and out of her reach; which brought a glare to her sensei's face.

"Give me a break Grandma Tsunade, this is a lot to take in at once," he circled the older man, much to his annoyance, and a smile came to his face, "Well you can rest easy Teme, from the looks of it you survive with no loss of limbs or bad scarring."

"Naruto!"

"What'd I say Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto now is not the time for games, this is serious."

"What's so bad about this?"

Tsunade and Sasuke( the older one) exchanged looks, she nodded allowing him to speak, "The shinobi you fought with yesterday, was there anything odd about them?"

"What! You guys went after them and left me behind!"

"You mean the spikes the grass-nin Kazuma could produce from his body? And Jyro's sonic pulses things... they were both mutations, experiments," Sakura summed up completely ignoring the blond's outburst.

"Yes... most of the shinobi we are fighting have these mutations, someone is experimenting with human and animal genes; creating new kekkei genkai. Most of the men don't survive long, their bodies can't handle the change... but the ones that survive the tests are immediately sent into battle. They're not sure how long they will live so they want them to do as much damage as possible before their bodies give out."

"Who could do such a thing to people?" Sakura couldn't bare the thought of countless people dying like that.

"Kabuto... he must have something to do with this, right?" Sasuke growled just thinking about how he was going to kill him.

"Teme, how would you know that?"

"Yes, we believe he is behind this, using the three villages for his own purposes. Once he's infected every shinobi, their lives are shortened drastically, he's trying to get rid of all 4 villages."

"That damn bastard! You have to stop him."

"Don't you think we've tried? He's not anywhere near the fighting and we can't just go out looking for him."

"That's why you sent them here."

"What did you say Sakura-chan?"

"You sent the kids here because he's after them, he wants to use them in his experiments doesn't he?"

Naruto couldn't believe what she just said, "If Sakura-chan is right, why do you want to take them back there!"

"The jutsu that was used to send them here has weakened the time stream. More shinobi will be sent here after them, ones a lot stronger than the 3 you've met. That kind of power will destroy every thing in these lands, it's evident by what happened yesterday that you are not prepared for such attacks."

"But how will taking them back solve the problem?"

"I can solve that Sakura," Tsunade finally joined the conversation again, "I had Shikamaru and his team examine the area where the children first appeared... I can assume that's where you also came from?" she was looking directly at the oldest man in the room.

"Hn."

_'He... did he just 'hn.' at her!'_

Naruto had started bawling his eyes out from laughing so hard at the man's uncharactized grunt of a response, "Well.. that proves it... he's definitely Teme!"

"Naruto, that's not nice," Sakura tried to stifle her giggles, but that was hard, she wasn't expecting the older, more mature Sasuke to act so... childish.

"Anyway, it appears that the void between the two times only goes one way," Tsunade continued.

"The jutsu was designed that way, to prevent any changes from happening between the two times."

"Huh?" Naruto didn't understand a word that left the Uchiha's mouth, would have helped it he hadn't zoned out in the middle of the conversation and started a staring contest with his best friend.

"If the jutsu is designed that way then how are we going to get to the future? And you never did explain why we needed to go with you," Sakura blushed seeing Sasuke smirk at her.

_'Leave it to her to be the only one to understand any of this.' _"That's why I'm here, since I was one of the creators of this jutsu, I can alter its direction."

"So instead of it going from future to present, it will go present to future."

"Yes."

"So we get to go to the future? Sweet!" Naruto hollered jumping up and down.

_'Oh he gets that part down huh?' _Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You didn't explain why you want us there," the younger Sasuke pointed out.

"We are still fighting in this war, but now that the enemy has found out how to travel here, this time is in danger. Bringing the kids home will draw them back as well..."

"And you want us to protect them while we're there," Sakura smiled finishing his sentence, she thought it was so cute that he was so worried about his kids.

"Yes... once we return I will have to go back and join the fighting. My wife and I cannot keep an eye on them while we're away, and that would be the perfect time for them to be taken."

Sakura and Sasuke both blushed remembering just who the kids' Mother was; Naruto however had no trouble blurting it out, "Wait, wait, wait! You mean we get to meet the older Sakura-chan too!?"

"If she's in the village when we get there, then yes."

"Lady Tsunade do we even have permission to do this?"

"You're still on the mission, so yes you would Sakura; we've already discuss this."

"This is so cool! We get to see what everyone looks like in the future!"

"Naurto, when you come back, you can't tell anyone what you've seen; not even your friends or Kakashi," Tsunade stated, trying to make him understand.

"Ah man, that sucks!"

"What about the void? Will people from our time be able to go through it like the shinobi did?"

"No the jutsu only reacts when the kids go through. Once they return, the void will close completely."

"Are we going to get stuck in the future?" Naruto paled at just thinking about not ever seeing his friends again.

"No, you will be able to return here. We can use the jutsu once more to send you back."

"Then it's settled, get some things together and meet at the gate in an hour; you're dimissed."

* * *

"Momma, I'm home!"

"Oh good you're just in time for lunch," her Mother's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Can't Momma, I have to pack, going on a mission!" Sakura guided the kids to the kitchen, they greeted Mrs. Haruno and ran to the table where 3 peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches were waiting for them.

"You're taking the children with you? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"We're taking them home, it's complicated Momma," Sakura tried to prepare the woman for the shock of her life, then Sasuke walked through the door.

"Sakura.. who is this man? What's going on!"

"Momma calm down, let me explain... please."

"Who is this man Sakura! I want to know this instant!" the older woman demanded, slamming a plate down on the counter so hard it shattered.

"Momma calm down... it's Sasuke," Sakura sighed, not wanting to tell her Mother, but knew she had to, or risk Sasuke getting killed by a kitchen knife.

The woman looked the Uchiha up and down then glared at her daughter, "I may not know that boy very well... but I know this man isn't him."

All 3 kids started to giggle, "Momma this is him, only older. Sasuke and the kids are from the future. You were right when I first brought them home, they are Sasuke's children."

For the next 20 minutes Sakura explained everything to her Mother that has happened in the past week and what Sasuke had told them that morning. All this information was very hard to get around at first causing a headache to form just behind her eyes, she sat down at the table and watched the children eat their lunches.

"Momma... you okay?"

_'They get married... and these are my grandchildren.' _"Yes sweetie, I'm fine... how long will you been gone?"

"I'm not sure, a few days, couple of weeks; hopefully not longer then that."

"Alright, I'll tell Kiba if he comes around that you're on a mission."

"Oh god! Kiba, I completely forgot, he'll be home in a few days," Sakura could feel Sasuke's chakra spike in jealous rage. _'Even in the future he is jealous of Kiba? He's very protective... or possessive.' _Sakura smiled, slightly liking the attention she got when she knew that he was protective of her.

"Don't worry about him dear, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Momma, I've got to go pack," she grabbed her sandwich and ran upstairs to her room; leaving the kids, Sasuke, and her mother in the kitchen.

* * *

Mrs. Haruno stood, took all the plates, and went to the sink. Once the kids, were finished they left and went to help their Mother with the packing. After they left, the woman turned to Sasuke, the glare back on her face; but Sasuke wasn't intimidated. "Tell me... exactly how did you and my daughter come to be?" The man shrugged his shoulders, not sure of how to answer her question. "A shrug of the shoulders does not cut it, Sakura has a very nice boyfriend now; how do I know you'll treat her right if I approve of this? All you've done is hurt her."

"I admit that when I was younger I was a jerk, and I have not made up for that yet... but I give Sakura all the respect she deserves. She has always loved me, it just took me a little longer to fully except that. I couldn't love her until I knew she was safe, that my past couldn't hurt her."

At the mention of her daughter being in danger she became very defensive, anything to protect her baby girl, "What do you mean by that!? What danger will you put her in!?"

"I assure you she is safe. I would give my life for her or any of our children... and I know the boy would too."

"I don't know why... but I believe you. But I still don't believe you should be with my daughter," Sasuke smirked, seeing the gesture made her glare darken, "Smirking like that isn't making your chances any better with my daughter."

"I apologize... but I've been through all this already."

"What do you mean?"

"You say that the whole time we're dating, when we're engaged, and for about a year and half into our marriage."

"...Why only a year and a half?"

Sasuke's smirk grew into a smile of true pride, "Because around that time you discovered you were going to have a grandchild, you were okay with me after that."

"Really?"

"Aa."

Sensing the conversation was over he turned and left just as the kids and Sakura came down stairs. Sakura smiled handed him a bag, "Setsumi's things, the boys have theirs, because I can assume they will not be coming back correct?" he nodded, "So... how did my Mother's interrogation go, I see you survived."

"I'm used to her words by now, I've handled it for over 12 years, nothing new."

_'I only hope my Sasuke can handle her.'_

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where have you guys been?" Naruto hollered across the giant courtyard, waiving his arms in the air... like they couldn't see him.

"Naruto... there are 4 of us and one of you, it would naturally take longer!"

"Hey, we were wondering where you went, why were you with Sakura-chan, Older Teme?" the blond ignored his teammate's ranting.

_'Older Teme?' _

"He was helping with the kids, and being questioned by my mother."

"Why? You're mother's really nice."

"To you maybe," the younger Sasuke mumbled, but no one heard him.

"Look, we don't have time for 20 questions; can we just go?" Sakura tried to change the subject, which Sasuke noticed.

"Yeah I guess... we're ready. But where are we going?"

Three sets of eyes looked to the older Uchiha who was quiet throughout the whole argument, "It's in the woods, not far from here; it should be about an hour."

"Alright, on to the future!"

_'Naruto...'_

_'Idiot...'_

_'Dobe...'_

* * *

**Note: Ok so they're off to the future, and now you know a little about what is happening there. Wonder what their reactions will be to seeing the future Sakura and the others.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Maya-chan2007  
Tiger Priestess  
Mezumi Azuma  
UchihaKohana456  
sakka san  
**If you wish to be a part of my 'Hall of Thanks' leave a long review (more then 4 sentences) and it just doesn't have to be telling me about how much you like my story, you can give up so ideas on what you think would be cool in the story and maybe you'll see your idea in a future chapter... but you have to REVIEW!**


	27. Time Travel Can Be A Headache

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

"Agh! I can't take this any longer, aren't we there yet?"

"Naruto, cool it! We've only been walking for 20 minutes."

"Only 20 minutes! That's it! I can't wait anymore!"

_'We could knock you out for the next 40 minutes... save us the headache,' _Sakura was very tempted to do just what she was thinking about, but restrained herself for her friend's sake.

Sasuke however, wasn't that kind, "Ouch! Teme that hurt, why'd you hit me!?" the blond glared at his friend, while rubbing the bruise that was forming on the back of his skull.

"Shut up Dobe."

"Teme!"

Setsumi, who had been standing near Sakura the whole time, had begun to giggle at their antics. Sakura looked down and smiled at the girl, "Do they always fight like that?" the child nodded giggling harder. _'Well my life is never going to be dull, I'll be babysitting those two forever!'_

"We're here," the older man held back his annoyance, because of the fact that after his young self smacked Naruto... they haven't stopped fighting for the past 40 minutes.

"Thank god, because if I had to hear them for another 10 minutes they wouldn't have been seeing this future, or their own!"

* * *

Naruto stopped arguing with Sasuke for a minute to check out their surroundings, "Where are we?"

Rubble from what use to be a very large building was scattered around the area. Sasuke immediately recognized where they were, he looked to his older self with a heated glare, _'Why would they put it here?'_

"Hey! Doesn't this look a little familiar? Where've I seen it before?" Naruto had been referring to a piece of what was a wall with a design on it.

"Can we go before Naruto breaks something!?"

"Sakura-chan look at these place! If I break something you couldn't tell!"

"Then don't touch it, you don't know what that stuff is."

"It's rock! It's rubble of a... I don't know what it is was, but it ain't anymore."

"It was a building Naruto... that's not hard to see. Stop touching it!"

"Ouch! Sakura-chan, stop throwing the rocks!"

All 3 kids were watching their Mother pelt Naruto with any and everything she could get her hands on, trying to get out all her pent up frustration from earlier out. "Daddy, can we go before Naruto gets hurt?" Setsumi looked to her Father, but he was busy preparing the jutsu to notice what they were doing.

Shiori flinched, seeing a giant piece of stone go flying at the blond, "Forget getting hurt... can we leave before he gets killed!"

Their Father had just finished the last symbol for the jutsu, and approached what anyone would guess to be fighting siblings and pulled Sakura away, "We don't have time for this." Sakura was so ashamed of her childish behavior, she couldn't look the man in the eye to apologize.

"Daddy do you need our help?"

"No... just Sakura's."

"Me? Why... do you need my help?"

"I am able to change the direction of the jutsu alone, but to activate it; it needs the precise amount of chakra from the people who created it."

"Only the people that created it?"

"If anyone else attempts this jutsu and does not have nearly perfect chakra control, they will most likely die and kill everyone else in the area."

"Did... did you just say die? Maybe we should test this just to be on the safe side... I mean Sakura-chan is not the one that made this jutsu."

"Are you saying you don't trust me Naruto?"

"No Sakura-chan! I trust you... really it's just..."

"If you should be worried about anyone making a mistake, it should be me; after all you and I both know that Sakura has always had great chakra control. Mine however, has always been a little shaky," the older Sasuke smirked at Sakura, causing her to blush and his younger self to glare again.

"Oh... can't we have a trail run first, you know, just so we're sure... I mean absolutely sure."

"It's now or never Naruto."

"Oh boy... we're going to die... I can tell."

Setsumi dragged Naruto into the center of the circle that was made on the forest floor. Being as how she and her brothers have already gone through this once, they knew where they should be standing for safety, "Just stay here Naruto, if you're in the middle you shouldn't lose anything."

Naruto looked over and noticed that both the boys and Sasuke were standing near Setsumi and himself, while older Sasuke was farther away showing Sakura the proper hand signs, _'We are so going to die.' _"Wait a minute what do you mean '**you shouldn't lose anything**'. What's to lose?"

"Nothing, nothing... just don't move out of the circle when they start the jutsu."

"Yeah, otherwise you maybe in the future but... your arm or leg might not be," Shiori smirked, wanting to play with Naruto's already shot nerves.

"Wha... WHAT!?"

"Okay I think I got it! Ready guys!?"

"Wha?"

Naruto saw Sakura on the outer side of the circle, "Don't worry Naruto, everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah," Naruto looked to the other side of the circle to see the older Uchiha, "Just don't move around too much... which I know will be hard for you," then he did the series of hand signs that he had showed Sakura just moments before. Once he was finished, he placed his hands on the outer part of the circle, and began pumping chakra into it. "_**Ninja art: Time Transfer jutsu**_!"

The eerie red glow of the design caused Naruto to panic, _'Something doesn't feel right, I don't think this is a good idea.' _"Sakura-chan, wait!" But it was too late, Sakura had already finished the signs and placed her hands, just like Sasukes', on her side. The red light that surrounded the boys and Setsumi turned to a bright flash of white light, covering the whole area.

* * *

"Aaahhhh!"

"Naruto..."

"I can't see! I'm blind, I'm going to die!"

"Naruto..."

"I can't be a shinobi anymore without my sight... I can't become Hokage! Nooo!"

"Naruto get up and open your eyes, you moron!"

"Huh?" the blond opened his cerulean eyes to see a very anger Sakura and the kids looking down at him.

"Oh! What happened?"

"You started to scream after we performed the jutsu," Sakura glared, both Setsumi and Shiori were laughing hysterically at this point at the look on Naruto's face.

Only one word could sum-up this moment, and Sasuke knew it all to well, "Idiot."

"So Sakura-chan where are we?"

Even thought she was mad at him for his behavior and not believing in her, Sakura still helped the blond up, "We made it Naruto, we're in the future... or present; my head is going to hurt after this mission is over."

* * *

**Note: Ok next chapter is when they get to meet their future selfs yay! And can anyone guess where older Sasuke had place the jutsu? The field where Naruto and Sakura were fighting before they got to the future? We get to play a game, and I want to see if anyone can guess where they were.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Ryn729  
.All  
sakka san  
SakuraXSasuke121  
UchihaKohana456  
GirlCat817  
Tiger Priestess  
Mezumi Azuma  
**Wow! very long list this time, luv it! You know the drill if you want your name here leave a long message! REVIEW!**


	28. Meeting Sakura and Naruto

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

IMPORTANT! Just so everyone doesn't get confused with who's talking (Since there are two sets of team 7 near the end of this chapter) the future Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto will have the this (O) after they talk, so you know who is talking. The teens will have nothing... just to help you out.

* * *

Naruto looked around the area, just like he did before the jutsu was set in place, "Are you sure we're in the future Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto, look behind you. I think that's proof enough," Sakura smiled pointing to something behind them.

Naruto followed her finger, that just so happened to be pointing to where that pile of rubble was... only it wasn't there anymore. "Holy crap! Where'd this place come from!?" In place of the rubble was a beautifully built temple.

_'We have to get to the village, it won't be long before shinobi arrive... and with all this chakra in one place, it's not going to be pretty.' _"We need to get moving."

"But wait, what about this-."

"I don't have time to explain, we need to move now."

"But 'mph'!" Sakura could see the Sharingan flickering on and off in the older man's eyes, a tell tale sign that he was becoming annoyed; she silenced Naruto's questions with her hand.

"Naruto... I think we need to listen to him, he knows what's going on better than we do."

"Daddy, is Mommy home?" Setsumi whined, tugging on her father's pant leg.

"I'm not sure tenshi-chan, we'll know once we get to the village," he said while rubbing her head, and scanning the area. _'They're closing in already... we won't make it to the village before we encounter them.'_

Naruto started to chuckle, "Tenshi-chan?... I never thought I'd ever hear something like that coming from Teme's mouth!"

"At the rate you're going Naruto... you probably never will, "Sakura scooted away from Sasuke (the younger one), fearing his wrath would be brought upon her... their Sasuke wasn't as tame as his future self. "And anyway, what would you want him to call his daughter?"

"Well... annoying comes to mind, since he calls everyone that."

"Your kids maybe," Sasuke stated loud enough for his friend to hear him.

"What was that Teme!?"

"Everyone be quiet!"

Naruto and Sakura both jumped, never hearing Sasuke raise his voice in such a way before.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

_'They're trying to surround us,'_ he looked over to his sons to see that they too knew of their uninvited guests.

* * *

"Well, isn't this nice, you were sweet enough to bring them to us. I'm sure the Mizukage will be very pleased," a petite, young woman appeared from behind a tree.

"Whoa! What is wrong with her!?" Naruto was referring to the cat ears and tail she had.

"This is what Sakura was talking about Naruto, the mutations and experiments."

"She has a freaking cat tail!"

"And that's not all I have," the woman brought her hands up, revealing 10 razor sharp claws. "Now, are you going to hand them over?"

"Calm down Marumi, don't get your whiskers in a twist," another woman's voice come from the trees.

"Shut up Nanae! We've been looking for them for over a week, I want to go home! And I'm quiet sure Hiromitsu is somewhere shedding his fur... so he'll be crabby, and I don't want to be around for that!"

"Patience is a virtue Marumi-chan, you need to have some," the woman, known as Nanae, dropped down from the trees; her jet black wings didn't go unnoticed as they retracted into her back.

"A bird and a cat... not the most likely pair ne?"

"Shut up, you blond freak!"

"You have the pet parts, and I'm the freak!?"

"Naruto... stop it!"

_'Grass, and Mist... where's the Rain-nin?'_

"Dad... there's another one on the other side of the temple."

"I know Shiori... Setoru!"

"Hn?"

"Watch him."

"Yes Father."

"Enough!" Marumi growled, flexing her claws, making them extend another inch, "Give me those brats!" she made a jump for Setsumi, who squeaked in surprise. Just as she shot her arm out to snatch the child up, a huge tree just happened to fall at that moment, blocking her target. "Hey! Watch where you're..."

"Watch where I what Marumi? We weren't finished back there... I don't like being ignored," a very pissed off older woman walked around the now uprooted tree.

"Mommy!"

* * *

"That's Sakura-chan!" Naruto couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman standing a few feet in front of him... was the little Sakura-chan he'd known since their academy days. From what he could tell, her attitude was still the same... yup she still was scary Sakura-chan; but her attire was what shocked him. From his view point he could tell she was a little taller then she is in their time.

She still wore those long black boots, but she had a abandoned her tan shirt; and the biker shorts were a lot shorter. _'Sasuke actually lets her walk around like that!' _She had nothing covering the, what Naruto dubbed ' **black booty shorts**' so the next thing he noticed was that red shirt she wore had also shrunk. '_What? She do a bad load of laundry or something!?' _It was now a tiny red vest, exposing from the middle of her back to where the shorts started, and from what he could see of the front of it... it exposed a little to much chest for his liking. On the back of the vest he finally noticed the Uchiha insignia outlined in white. He hadn't noticed it at first because of the long pink braid that was blocking it. _'She let her hair grow back... wonder why?' _And the last thing he noticed was the position of her hitai-ate had changed, instead of it sitting on the top of her head, it covered her forehead just just like she wore it for the Chunin exams.

Naruto looked over to see if the reactions of his teammates would be the same as his. Sakura was clearly embarrassed that she would even dare to wear clothes that bold... and Sasuke looked pissed. _'Probably more at himself for letting his wife show off so much skin.' _A smirk came to his face at thinking of the perfect reason why to piss him off more without getting hit, "Damn!"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

_'Leave it to Sakura-chan to be concerned.' _"I can't believe that's you!"

"What's suppose to mean!?"

"It means... for having 3 kids, you're smoking hot!" he laughed seeing her blush, and Sasuke glare harder at him; the universal sign in Sasuke land, to shut up.

"Really? You r-really think I l-look good? T-Thanks Naruto."

"Not a problem Sakura-chan... I love giving you complements."

"We should be focusing on what's going on around us," Sasuke knew now that the knuckle head was trying to get under his skin.

"Mommy!" Setsumi ran up, and clung to her mother's leg; nearly knocking them both over.

"Hi sweet heart... Mommy's busy right now, go stand with Daddy," Sakura(O) patted her daughter's head affectionately.

"Okay Mommy," she smiled then ran over to Sasuke.

"Look, mind your own business lady! This doesn't concern you," Marumi hissed, she tried to side-step the other woman to get the child, but Sakura blocked her way. "Fine, then I'll just kill you and get the kid!" Marumi growled lunging with claws out.

"You are after my kids, and that's not my concern? I don't think so." Marumi never got the chance to use her claws, Sakura gave her one punch to the jaw; which sent her flying into about 4 trees.

"Sakura!" her husband's warning drew her attention to the bird woman coming in on her right. She did a complete spin from her left, while pulling a kunai from her thigh pouch, to block Nanae's own sword.

"We will get those kids!"

"Really? You think so?" Sakura's grip on her kunai tightened, causing sparks to appear when the blades slid together.

"You're stuck, you can't use any jutsu while holding that kunai. If you move, my blade will slice right through you!" Nanae screeched, trying to throw Sakura off balance.

"I don't need my hands to use certain jutsu, just chakra," Sakura(O) smirked as lightening shot from her kunai, straight to Nanae's sword and to the rest of her body.

"Hey! Wasn't that the..."

"Yeah Naruto... I think it was, but how?" The 3 teens were shocked to see older Sakura use one of Sasuke's jutsu.

"Whoa! Wolf! Dad, wolf! Big wolf!" Shiori screamed seeing a humanoid wolf knock Setoru over and started charging towards him.

"Daddy, get the wolf! Get the wolf!" Setsumi screamed pointing at the raging fur ball.

"Is that a shinobi?" Naruto jumped out of the way of the rouge animal.

"This is what happens when their bodies give out, the animal takes over; this man won't live for another day," Sasuke(O) calmly stated while summoning the chidori to his hand.

"Ragh!"

_'He can't even talk! The poor person.' _Sakura couldn't stand seeing the creature in so much pain.

_'This is what our future is going to be like?'_

_'I should have killed Kabuto when I left the base... if I can't even beat these guys at my strength now; we've got to get stronger.'_

The wolf-man didn't last long, Sasuke was able to stop him with the chidori, ending his life. "Are you okay?" he walked over to where Setoru was laying on the ground.

"Yes, he just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Mommy!" Setsumi ran to her mother's open arms, and was engulfed in a hug.

"My baby, are you okay? You weren't scared were you?"

"No, I was okay... Shiori took my ribbon though!"

"That was a week ago! And I gave it back!"

"You still took it though!"

_'Oh yeah, she's fine.'_

"Mommy, can we go home now?"

"Yes baby... we can go home."

* * *

Hokage Tower...

"Come in!"

Once the door opened, Setsumi ran inside and around the desk and jumped into the Hokage's lap, "Uncle Naruto!"

"Agh! Hey, how are you Mint? Where are your brothers?"

"They're over there with Mommy and Daddy... and our friends."

"Hey! Why doesn't she call me Uncle Naruto?"

"Maybe because you aren't her uncle yet, Dobe."

"Well you ain't her father yet, and she still called you Dad!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Sakura whispered with a glare, embarrassed by her teammates' behavior. The older Sakura started to giggle, feeling bad for her younger self, "Just a heads up... they don't get any better," both of the older men in the room glared at her.

_'Great... just great.'_

"Back to the matter at hand... was it as we feared?" the Hokage became very serious, remembering the reason why he sent Sasuke after the kids.

"Yes... they sent 3 low rank, probably Chunin, after them."

"Chunin! Those 3 shinobi at the lake were just Chunin! That freak with the white hair nearly killed Kakashi-sensei!"

_'We coudln't even lay a hit on Jyro... and he was a Chunin? How strong are their Jonin?'_

"Then Kabuto knew we got them out of the village, which means..."

"There's a spy in the village, reporting back to Kabuto," Sasuke(O) growled, just the thought of one of their comrades giving information that could endanger his kids to Kabuto, really pissed him off.

"We'll just have to find the spy and contain them, maybe they can tell us where Kabuto is," Sakura (O) tried to calm her husband's raging temper.

His glare spoke volumes at what he would do if he caught the traitor, "Sasuke, we're not going to kill them!"

* * *

**Note: Okay many things to talk about. One: I sorry for such a long wait... was busy with work all weekend and just finished the chapter yesterday, again sorry. Two: In the last chapter the spot where the jutsu was performed was the old Uchiha place where Sasuke and Itachi had their big death match, I don't know the name of the place though, again sorry; and you'll find out why there's a temple there in a later chapter. Three: Older Naruto, who by the way is the Hokage (You'll find out why younger Naruto wasn't that surprised later too) called Setsumi 'Mint'. If you're wondering why, it's a nickname he gave her coz her eyes are so bright, like mint chocolate chip ice cream (Which is my favorite by the way). Four: If you can't picture what odler Sakura looks like I'll try to draw a picture later (probably like after the story is over, still working on the pictures of the bad guys, not working out well right now.) Five: The bad guys, yes there were three new ones (and there will be more) but don't worry, Jyro and the others will be back shortly. That's it for now!**

**Special Thanks to:**  
Ryn729  
SakuraXSasuke121  
UchihaKohana456  
GirlCat817  
Mezumi Azuma  
Tiger Priestess  
sakka san  
**AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Another side note, the bad guys are in order as followed with what animal they are cross-breeded with:  
Jyro:You don't know yet!  
Kazuma:Porcupine  
Isis:You don't know yet!  
Marumi:Cat  
Nanae:Crow  
Hiromitsu (who's a guy):Was the wolf (Now deseased)**


	29. A Big Mistake

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

**I forgot in the last chapter that older Sasuke called Setsumi 'tenshi-chan' it means 'angel' for those that don't know; that's why Naruto was laughing.**

Remember the (O) after the names means older team 7 member is talking...

* * *

The Hokage Tower...

"It would get the point across."

"And what point would it prove, honey? We won't get any information on Kabuto if you kill them."

"Hold on, both of you just calm down," Naruto (O) placed Setsumi on the floor, and stood from his chair, "We're not even sure there is a spy directly in the village, let's not jump to conclusions about this." Once he moved from around the desk, the teens were able to get a look at him. Like both his teammates, older Naruto had grown a few inches; but he was still shorter than Sasuke by one or two centimeters. His attire was normal compared to the other two, he was just wearing the normal jounin uniform, like Kakashi's. He also wore over that a bright orange coat, with a red swirl on the back, much like the 4th Hokage. In fact, if he didn't have the whisker marks on his face, he would be the spitting image of the 4th.

"For now, just keep the kids in sight for the time being; I'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Streets of Konoha...

"Hey Naruto, why weren't you surprised that you were sitting in the Hokage's chair back there?"

"Because Sakura-chan, that's always been my dream... I knew I would achieve it."

"Yeah, you're right... I'm just I little shocked that your future self isn't as hyper as you."

"Hehe... that happens when you have children, all your energy is drained," Sakura (O) smiled from a little way ahead of the group.

"I have a kid!?"

"Yes Naruto, you'll probably meet him later."

_'I... I have a son?'_

"Um... Uchiha-sama?" Sakura called, trying to gain her future self's attention, though she had to admit; it was strange calling herself that.

The older woman could sense the awkwardness, and tried to lighten the situation, "Yes, what is it?"

"Well I have a couple of questions, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all go ahead, we have a few stops to make before we go home, so we have time."

"Home? As in the Uchiha Compound, home?"

"Yes Naruto, home as in the compound... is that a problem?"

"No, just curious."

"Mommy, look!" Setsumi smiled, pointing toward the flower shop down the street, "Can we go see Auntie Ino?"

"Sure baby if you want to, you guys don't mind do you?"

"No, the questions can wait," Sakura looked toward Sasuke, not wanting to talk in front of him anyway.

"I understand... we can talk later."

* * *

"Auntie Ino!"

The blond woman nearly jumped, nearly dropping the vase she was carrying,"Oh my! Hello Setsumi-chan."

"Sorry Ino, she was excited to see you."

"That's alright Sakura... where are the boys?"

"With their father, he promised to take them training after he spoke to Naruto."

"Isn't it a little late to start? The sun will be down in about and hour."

"You know them, they would train all night if I allowed them too. But Sasuke knows to bring them home by dinner."

"You have him whipped."

"Yes, yes I do." Both of the older women broke out into a fix of laughter.

"Um... excuse me?" Naruto waived a hand in the air to get their attention, feeling uneasy just standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. Ino, there are our past selves; they were taking care of the kids."

"Wow, I can't believe it... look how young they are, now I feel really old."

"Hehe... sorry Ino, didn't mean to make you feel that way... yet."

"You're forgiven, so how's the fighting going?" Ino stepped out from behind the counter with the vase in her hands; going to place it on the near by table.

_'She isn't fighting in the war?' _Sakura examined her best friend's future self, trying to see if anything was wrong with her.

The blond's features reminded her of when they first met. Her hair was short again, like when she cut it during the Chunin exam, barely touching her shoulders; and she had a small purple clip holding back some of it. Her clothing wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a simple light purple dress and a pair of sandals. For as long as she's known Ino, Sakura knew the girl was always watching her figure. But if she was still the same way now, then why was her dress about a size to big? Unless... "You're pregnant!"

Ino smiled and nodded, rubbing her stomach, "Yes, four months now... Sakura is my doctor."

"Is this your first?"

"No, we have a daughter that's four."

"We?"

Ino looked to Sakura(O), to see if it was okay to tell them; the pink haired woman nodded. "Shikamaru and I ar-."

"You married Shikamaru!"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't worry, he's been doing that since he got here," Sakura(O) waived it off as nothing.

"Well we need to get going, the boys will be arriving home soon; come on Setsumi, bye Ino, and don't forget you have an appointment next week."

* * *

As they left the shop, Setsumi had ran a little ways ahead of the group, "So were you surprised to see Ino like that?"

"I think Sasuke was just glad she wasn't hanging all over him like she use to when we were in the academy... right Teme?"

"Hn."

"Oh yes, the fan-club."

"You were a part of that Sakura-chan, remember?"

"Yes, I remember... but then I grew up, and started dating Kiba... you're still with him aren't you?"

Sakura could feel Sasuke's glare aimed at the back of her head, she tried not to flinch when she answered her future self's question, "Y-yes... I'm still with him."

_'Not for long.'_

"He is a very nice guy, still is you know."

_'Is she trying to get Sakura to stay with Inuzuka!?'_

"Yeah, I know he's a great guy, sweet, and caring," she kind of lost her train of thought after that, thinking about her boyfriend at home; a small smile appeared on her face, Sasuke wasn't to happy about that.

"Hey Mommy, what are we having for dinner?"

"Well, I was thinking about Onigiri(rice balls) and Tomato soup... does that sound good baby?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Sasuke was so relieved that his daughter had unintentionally distracted her mother from their previous conversation. He was only hoping he could get his Sakura's mind off the dog-boy, and onto him.

She squeaked when she felt his hand on her back, "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver, when he tugged on her arm she willingly followed him down a short alley near by. The others hadn't noticed their departure and continued on their way to the compound.

Sakura noticed the others were leaving, and she started to panic, "Sasuke, what are you doing? We need to go after them or we'll get lost!"

He slammed her up against the building, but not hard enough to hurt her... no he would never hurt her. "You forget who I am Sakura? I know exactly how many steps it will take to get to the compound from here."

"What is the matter with you!? Ever since we've gotten here you've been acting weird! Your chakra has been going haywire every time Kiba's name is mentioned... you're jealous."

"What do I have to be jealous of? I have you... you're mine," he growled pushing her farther into the side of the building with his body.

"Sasuke-kun... stop it... please!"

"Face it Sakura, where we are now proves you belong to me... you were always mine."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"I'm tired of waiting, I'm not going to be nice about it anymore... when we return home, you will break up with Inuzuka!"

Sakura felt like she just got slapped in the face, she clenched her fists in pure frustration, _'How dare he... how dare he think he can just run my life, like he owns me!' _"How dare you... you have no right to order me around like I'm your pet! As far as I'm concerned I will never be with you! I don't care if it endangers the kids lives, I will not live the rest of my life under your orders; I've had it!" she screamed, pushing him away and running down the street.

As he watched her run away he realized what just happened,_ 'What have I done?'_

* * *

**Note: Well Sasuke just blew it! Pissing her off so much that she isn't even seeing them together anymore... what will happen? Looks like older Sasuke will have to set his younger self straight and teach him how to treat a woman yes? And we see what Ino looks like, but I don't think I'm going to describe everyone of the rookie 9, maybe a few more, but not everyone. As I was reading your reviews I was laughing, it seems everyone has the same idea that Kiba is the spy; I just thought it was so weird that everyone had the same idea!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**GirlCat817  
Mezumi Azuma  
SakuraXSasuke121  
Kohana456  
Tiger Priestess  
**I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter, was very sad. Please don't make me hold the next chapter, I don't want to; but if I don't get a lot of reviews it won't be up for a while! So REVIEW! **


	30. Fixing The Mistake

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Sasuke decided not to go to the compound right away, he wanted to let Sakura cool down some... and he really didn't know what to say to her. It always seemed that it was easy to say all the wrong things, but he could never find the right words to make it up to her. It also didn't help his thought process when he felt the presence of another shinobi near by, "You're an idiot... you know that?"

Sasuke resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, "Yes, I know."

"At least you aren't denying it."

"Is there a reason why your annoying me?"

"You can't force her to be with you, it doesn't work that way," the older man appeared from the shadows of the building.

"You don't think I don't already know that? Stop stating the obvious."

"It's not obvious enough if you made the mistake of doing it!"

_'Is it breaking any laws to kill who you will turn out to be?' _Sasuke weighed his options on this current situation, while trying to get away from his future self.

* * *

Luckily for Sakura, finding the compound was easy. And since there was only one, huge, house on the grounds; she safely assumed that was her future home. She marched up the stairs, and slid the door open, nearly knocking it off the track. She walked through the sitting area, where Naruto was playing dolls with Setsumi, and dropped down on a stool in the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura(O) asked, even though she kind of knew what happened already.

"How do you handle him?"

"Um... what?" the older woman tried not to laugh at the girl's blunt question.

"Sasuke doesn't boss you around, make you do or see things his way, does he?"

"If he did, he knows I would hit him, or worse... deny him certain things," Sakura(O) giggled, seeing the blush on the young girl's face, clearly not use to talking about such things. "It pays to be the woman in the marriage... you're always right."

"Um... can we stop talking about this... please!"

"Well, you asked!"

"I was being serious though, I didn't need to know that!"

"Why? You've never been curious? You could ask me anything about our relationship, just so you're prepared."

"NO! Stop talking!" Sakura panicked, covering her virgin ears from her older self's perverted talk.

"I'll just say... you won't be disappointed in bed."

"AHHHH!"

"Okay, okay... I'll stop. But in all seriousness... on very rare occasions when he's right, which isn't often, it doesn't bother me. Because I know, even though he's being forceful, it's only to keep me or the kids safe... I know he means well."

"Your husband might mean well, but Sasuke is trying to run my life; he's trying to make all my decision for me!"

Sakura(O) placed the rice ball she was making on the counter next to the others, "Look, I'm not trying to side with him, but you have to see where he's coming from. His entire family was taken from him, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He loves you, he might not say it, but he does; he just doesn't want to lose you too. You're the only good thing he has in his life right now."

"How are you sure about that? How can you know what he's thinking?"

"Because he tells me everyday. He says that I was the only thing he thought about while he was at the Sound base. The thought of never seeing me again kept him going when he was fighting Itachi. He said it was because of me that he left, he didn't want Itachi to hurt me. He says without me, his life would mean nothing."

Sakura sighed, realizing the older woman was right,_'Maybe I jumped to conclusions... like I do with everything.'_

"Just relax and let him come to you and apologize... he will," Sakura(O) patted the girl's arm, trying to comfort her.

* * *

She turned back to her cooking when Naruto walked into the room, "Sakura-chan what did Teme do this time?"

"Why do you think he did anything?"

"Because he always does, so what he do?"

"It's nothing Naruto, just don't worry about it. We should go back to the Hokage to see if we can get an apartment for a few days."

"That's not necessary, you can stay here... as you can see, we have plenty of room," Sakura(O) looked around the large the kitchen, hinting that the rest of the rooms were roughly the same size.

"No, really Uchiha-sama, we don't want to be trouble."

"It won't be trouble, we have 3 kids... we can handle 3 teenagers too. After I'm finished with this, I'll show you to your rooms. Oh! Before I forget, you had questions for me didn't you Sakura? Is it ok to ask them now?" she motioned to the fact that neither Uchiha was in the house.

"It wasn't anything important, I got most of answers already... and some I didn't need, but thank you."

"Hey! I have a question!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?"

"Sakura-chan every few weeks trims her hair, she hasn't had it long since we were 12 during the chunin exams; why is your so long? I mean it's a lot longer than it was back then."

"I've tried my hardest to keep it short, but it just has a mind of its own. When I was pregnant with Setoru, I noticed it was growing at least 2 inches everyday. I tried to cut it, but it was too much of a hassle; so I left it alone. Thankfully it stopped after my first trimester, and it was only down to my back... so I just left it. But it started again when I was pregnant with Shiori, and by the time I had Setsumi... I was just kind of got use to it."

"Well... that explains that," Naruto hopped on the stool next to Sakura, completely satisfied with her answer.

"Is there anything else Naruto?"

"No, not right now... I may think of something later though."

"I'll be waiting then... well, shall I show you your rooms now?" she smiled while walking out of the room, heading for the stairs. Once they were upstairs they noticed Shiori was just coming out of one of the rooms on the left side of the hall.

"Hi Momma, is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost, be patient sweetie." She showed them the two rooms farthest down the hall on the right. Naruto and Sasuke would share a room, which could easily fit four people in it, and Sakura got her own room; since she was the only girl. Once they returned downstairs Sakura(O) went to check on the food, thankfully for Shiori's sake it was finished; cause he was starving. "Boys it's time for dinner!"

Just as the boys raced down the stairs, their father and Sasuke walked through the door. _'Sasuke...'_

"Come on boys, go get cleaned up," Sakura(O) ushered her boys towards the kitchen, and snatched her husband away; leaving their younger selves to fix the problem.

_'What do they want us to accomplish by just standing here? Sasuke to stubborn to-.'_

"I'm sorry."

"W-what?"

He had his head down, staring at the floor, and his mumbling wasn't helping much either. _'She's being annoying.'_ "Can we... talk outside?" he started walking to the door, not wanting anyone in the house, especially Naruto; hearing their conversation.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

It was much darker out than when she first got to the house, and she noticed the temperature must have dropped several degrees, _'I can't believe it's this chilly out so far along in May,' _Sakura thought with a shiver.

"Sakura..."

So caught up with the chill in the air, and how beautiful the view was of the night sky, Sakura completely forgot why she was out here in the first place. "I'm sorry Sasuke what did you need to talk about?"

This time he looked her straight in the eye when he spoke,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't... I shouldn't have interfered with your business."

"Well... thank you, for apologizing. And for recognizing your mistake... I've realized a few of my own today as well."

He wanted so badly to ask her what she meant by that, but that would be invading her privacy... so he kept his mouth shut.

"I shouldn't have gotten to angry with you, I'm sorry about that, but... I'm scared," she started to back away, feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Sasuke could sense she was pulling away, he gently grabbed her upper arm, "Why are you scared?"

"Because I'm just settling for Kiba because I don't want to get hurt!" she cried, trying to pull away again.

But Sasuke wasn't letting her, _'Why won't she tell me damn-it! I can't protect her if she won't tell me!' _"Sakura."

"I don't want to be that clingy little girl that I was! I had barely began to start my life over... and then you came back, I don't want to get close and you leave again. Madara is still out there, you'll go after him."

_'That's why she keeps pushing me away!' _Sasuke grabbed her other arm, making her face him completely, much like earlier that day. She began to panic, not liking the situation she was now in again... only Sasuke wasn't demanding anything this time.

"I'm not leaving... he's not worth losing you."

"Sasuke-kun..."

His hands moved up her arms to rest at the base of her lean neck, keeping her looking at him. He bent down slightly, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb, and gave her a chaste kiss which she quickly deepened; pulling her body closer to his.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"I love you," he quickly blurted out before he lost what little back bone he had left.

_'Did he just say he-' __**'**_**Yeah, he did! Now stop thinking about it, tell him you love him too; then jump his bones!' **Inner Sakura screamed with joy. _'I'm not going to 'Jump his bones' as you put it. Just because he said he loves me, doesn't mean we need to go to bed together!' _**'I don't know, looks like that's what he has in mind.'** Her inner voice's excitement pulled her back to reality, where Sasuke was kissing down her neck, and unzipping her top. "Sasuke! Sasuke-kun stop!" she pushed him away, trying to gain control on her breathing, "We can't do this here, it's to soon."

She hoped he understood her words, and didn't take them as a rejection... it didn't seem that way though. "I understand," he backed away, preparing to go back inside, but she stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun... wait," her pleading voice made him turn back to her, only to be met with that head of soft pink pedal hair he loved, burying into his chest.

"Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Note: Yay! They finally said they love each other! Everyone should be happy now yes? Now what is Sakura going to do with Kiba when they get back? And I wonder how long it will be before Setoru shows up in the present? Sorry it took a whole day to get this chapter up, I just didn't feel like typing last night; hope this makes up for it.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Alewey2  
SakuraXSasuke121  
SASU-SAKU4everandalways  
Mezumi Azuma  
Tiger Priestess  
GirlCat817  
Kohana456  
**You know what you have to do if you want your name here. Leave REVEIWS! Long ones please, luv reading them!**


	31. Day 5: It's Not What It Looks Like

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

**Inner Sakura (Slightly perverted)**

* * *

"Momma! Where are my pants!?"

"In the dresser drawer, where they always are!" the sweet, but slightly annoyed voice of his mother responded from downstairs.

"Yeah, but where are my blue ones!?" Shiori hollered a lot louder, from down the hall in his room. (He's upstairs, but it's down the hall from where Sakura's (younger one) room is).

"They are dirty, do not put them on young man!"

"Aw man!"

"Hurry up, or your father is leaving without you!"

"I'm coming, wait!"

Sakura was woken up to this apparent morning routine. She buried her head into her pillow, trying to get comfortable again. Just as she was about to pass back into dream land, something next to her on the bed moved. _'What was that?' _She moved to look to her right, and saw a mass under the covers next to her. When she moved to get a better look, something tightened around her waist. The mass moved, and a clump of spiky black hair popped out from the top of the sheets.

_'Oh god! Please no, please no!'_ Sakura panicked, lifting the sheets to find out that the belt around her waist was instead a very muscular arm; but she was some what relieved to see that she still had on her night clothes. Which consisted of a very small night shirt and very tiny sleeping shorts. _'Well... now I know where I got my dressing style in this time period, started with my night wear now.' _She looked over to her bed partner, trying to remember how they ended up like this. She remembered coming back inside a lot later last night than planned, everyone else had already gone up to bed. Their dinner was still warm on the stove, so they ate, then headed up to bed... _'I must have let him stay with me to save him the trouble of having to bunk with Naruto, that's the only way to explain any of this.'_

She felt the bed shift again, and Sasuke buried his face deeper into his pillow, trying to block the sun light from his eyes. His grip on her waist tighten again as he pulled her closer, deciding that she worked better as a sun blocker than the pillow... plus she smelled better. _'Wow... one I love you and he thinks I'm his own personal pillow.' _She smiled, and began running her hands through his hair, _'He looks like a child when he's asleep, so innocent... like everything he's been through is just washed away.'_

* * *

"Do the two of you ever plan on getting up today? You know, it's almost noon."

Sakura shot up with a gasp, not expecting someone to walk in on them. Sasuke shot up as well, hearing Sakura, and pulling out the kunai he had placed under his pillow the night before; aiming it at their intruder.

_'When did he sneak that in here!?' _

"I should have remembered, he never was a morning person," Sakura(O) smiled, not feeling threatened at all by the sharp knife aimed at her from across the room.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sakura blushed, realizing what the situation might look like to the older woman.

"What... would it look like Sakura?" the older woman tried to hide her smile. Looking from the blushing young girl to the boy, who had no shirt on, slight bed-head (Which you couldn't really tell the difference between his normal look), and was barely awake; but still holding the kunai straight... it was a sight to see. "I'm not judging... just be lucky it wasn't Naruto that walked in, you'd never live it down," as she walked away from the door, they could hear her mumbling something about Setoru being that age soon.

Now that Sasuke was awake, and had let go of her, Sakura slid out of bed. "Um... I think we should get dressed, before Naruto comes looking for us, you know?" she walked over to her bag and pulled out a set of fresh clothes.

"Hn," Sasuke got out of the bed and grabbed his shirt, that he had thrown on the floor the previous night. He looked over to Sakura, noticing she had her back to him out of respect, drawing a smirk out of him; and one last look before he left the room. Once she was sure he had left, she closed the door and headed to the private bathroom that was in the room.

* * *

"Teme! Where'd you go last night?" Naruto grinned, wiggling his eye brows.

"Nothing happened Dobe, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I don't think I believe you Sasuke, you and Sakura-chan didn't show up for dinner, and you weren't in the room this morning... so you either stayed out all night, or you stayed with Sakura-chan all night."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as you weren't alone... so what did you 'discuss'," Naruto air quoted, knowing it would pissed the other boy off.

Sasuke grabbed the scuff of Naruto's shirt, pulling him out of his chair, "Listen, when she comes down here... you will say nothing, is that clear?" Sasuke growled, allowing the Sharingan to bleed through, to show his threat was real.

"Did something happen last night... did you hurt her?" Naruto became serious, gripping onto Sasuke's arm, to make him loosen his grip.

"Sasuke! Let Naruto go right now, I will not allow you to fight in my kitchen!" Sakura(O) glared, scolding the two as if they were her own sons; no wait, her sons never acted as bad as their father and uncle did.

The conflict had just settled down when younger Sakura appeared in the door way. She immediately blushed meeting the green eyes of the older woman in the room, who caught her and Sasuke in bed together.

_'Wait, why am I embarrassed? Nothing happened between us! And we're both of legal age, so if anything happened... who cares!' _**'Even though you wish a lot of things had happened last night.' **_'Oh god, shut up. I don't need this right now!' _**'Hell if you let Sasuke have his way, the boys would have been twins instead of a 2 year age difference.' **_'God, please shut up!'_

"Sakura-chan, did you hear me?"

"What?... I'm sorry, what did you say Naruto, I didn't catch it."

"I said, we're going to go to the Hokage; to see what information he can give us about Kabuto... you ok? You looked a little flushed, are you sick?"

"N-no! I'm fine Naruto, really. Why do you need information on Kabuto? Our mission is to protect the kids."

"What Grandma Tsunade don't know, won't hurt her right? We watch the kids, and help with Kabuto... everyone wins."

"You're joking right!?" Sakura looked to the older woman in the room, pleading with her eyes for help, to reason with the boy.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't do anything. You know once he has something in his head, no one can get it out."

_'Thanks... you're no help, and you're suppose to be on my side!'_

* * *

Sakura sulked for about 20 minutes, then was ready to kill Naruto, and wipe that stupid smirk off his face. _'I don't even know why he's smiling like that! She didn't side with him... she merely didn't want to get involved.' _**'Why do you even care? It's Naruto ,and he's being an idiot... as usual.' **_'Our mission is to protect the kids, not hunt down Kabuto!' _Sakura pouted, folding her arms across her chest, acting much like a child who didn't get her way.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, don't be mad at me," Naruto whined, annoying both his teammates now.

"I'm not mad Naruto, I just don't think it's right," Sakura hissed out between clenched teeth.

Naruto decided to stay quiet, sensing her raging chakra signature; he really didn't want to be hit... he was already way to familiar with her left hook as it was. But Sakura was too busy fighting with her inner self to care about hitting him, _'I don't understand why I'm so upset with him, he's just being Naruto... wanting to help with every situation. Although, I am surprised Sasuke agreed so easily; he never thinks Naruto's ideas are worth even a glance.'_ **'He feels guilty.' **_'What do you mean?' _**'Sasuke thought Kabuto wasn't a threat, so he spared his life. He's probably really kicking himself right now, and wants to do all he can to help.' **

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt something brush up against her arm. She looked to her right, and noticed Sasuke was standing next to her now, instead of being 3 steps behind. She thought it was just an innocent touch by accident, and he would continue on ahead to walk up with Naruto, like he usual did; however, she was quite surprised when he suddenly pulled her into his arms. "Sasuke, what are you doing! Let go, what if Naruto turns around!?" she whispered, trying not to gain the attention of the other boy.

"So? Let him see, we're not doing anything inappropriate... unlike last night," he smirked into her neck, feeling her skin heat up under his touch.

"We did nothing last night! Right?" now she was trying desperately to remember exactly what they did the night before. Once she was certain what she thought was correct, she confronted him again, "We didn't do anything last night Sasuke!"

"I know that... but no one else does," his cockiness was annoying, and yet it sent shivers down her spine... or maybe that was just because he was so close, and way passed the line of personal space.

"You are not going to ruin my reputation by spreading rumors Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Wow, using my full name... I must be really pushing your buttons, ne Sakura-chan?"

**'Oh, he's pushing something alright!'** _'Shut up! I can't be listening to you, and trying to defend myself from his roaming hands! Gods, who's he been hanging around? Kakashi-sensei has had to much influence on him!' _**'He's probably let Sasuke read a few of his books... makes you wonder what kind of ideas he come have...' **_'Get your mind out of the gutter!' _**'You forget, I am your mind. So you're the one thinking about this!' **_'Oh god' _"Sasuke-kun, stop it!"

"You know you don't want me too, last night you barely did."

_'What has gotten into him?' _**'Maybe he got into the sake this morning?' **_'Where wasn't any sake in the house, I doubt there would be any with three young kids!' _**'Maybe he's making up for all the lost time that he was away from the village! He hasn't had any female contact... ever!' **_'What are you talking about? Karin was all over him when he was brought back to the village... kind of reminded me of what I use to be like, pathetic.' _

"Hey Sakura-chan! Teme!"

"Wh-what is it Naruto?" Sakura tried to knock the Uchiha's hand away from her body, but he only tightened his grip, causing her to emit a growl of annoyance. "Sasuke if he turns around and sees us, I'll make you sure you can never have kids!" He didn't take her threat seriously, but lighten his hold some what, resting his hands on her hips. _'I guess that's a start... when we were younger all I ever wanted was his attention. Now I can't get him to leave me alone for a minute... karma's a bitch!' _**'But a very nice bitch!'**

"Sakura?"

Sakura was finally able to tune out her inner self when she heard the deep gruff voice of a man she knew very well. She felt Sasuke's hold tighten up again around her waist, nearly making her lose all feeling from the legs down. She turned to look behind him, and saw the older man and beast standing there, "Kiba-kun?"

* * *

**Note: First I jsut want to put it out there, Sakura and Sasuke didn't sleep together, they just slept in the same bed together... and Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt; but that's besides the point. And now he's being all cocky with Sakura, which is kind of annoying her and embarrassing her; he hasn't completely won the fight yet, he has to duel with Kiba when they get home. Speaking of which, now older Kiba is in the mix... will Sakura fall for him again? Anyone noticed how perverted inner Sakura was in this chapter? But it's all Sakura's thoughts, so she's really thinking about it!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**UchihaKiwayo  
Cheekydemon  
GirlCat817  
Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks  
SakuraXSasuke121  
ShinzoAoi  
Kohana456  
Tiger Priestess  
**If you want to see your name here, leave a long review! Small ones are ok too, but I'm getting fewer reviews and I don't want to stop writing! Sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up, been busy at work all week and I won't be able to get the next chapter up till tuesday, more swinning for friday when i don't have to work. Sorry, but maybe more people will review this time(but I'm not punishing anyone, I really won't be able to work on the story till tuesday, coz of work).**


	32. Enter Kiba And A New Mission

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

**Inner Sakura**

You know the rest...

* * *

There he stood, in all his masculine glory... Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura used her inhuman strength to rip Sasuke's arms away from her waist, completely embarrassed by the situation; and feeling ashamed at being caught by her boyfriend... or past boyfriend no less. **'He's not your boyfriend in this time remember! You're married to Sasuke.' **_'That's not the point, I didn't want to bump into him here at all! Kiba is at home waiting for me, completely unaware of what I've been doing here. I am betraying his loyalty and he doesn't even know it.' _**'No! Don't start that. Don't put yourself down because of this, we got Sasuke! We can't lose him now!' **_'Yeah but... it's not right.' _**'It's called cheating sweetie, everyone does it, and I wouldn't even call it this cheating because you're always loved Sasuke.' **_'I loved Kiba too.' _**'I think you loved the attention he gave you, only because when we were younger Sasuke never talked to us like Kiba does.'** _'It doesn't matter, this is the worse position to be in.' _**'Yeah you have two great guys that love you... it's so horrible!'**

"Sakura, I'm a little confused... when did you start wearing your hair short again?"

"Whoa Kiba! Is that you!?"

"Huh? Naruto... what's going on?"

"Kiba, we're not who you think we are."

"I can see that, man when the Hokage told me about this, I thought he was going crazy; guess I should have believed him," he smiled, showing off his sharp fangs, scratching the back of his head.

Kiba was never what you would call normal, some could say he had more canine behaviors than human; even when he was a kid. His older self didn't change anyones thinking either, his features and attire only confirmed the gap between the man and beast in him. From what Sakura could see, because Sasuke had pulled her behind him, Kiba's rough exterior was some what attractive; she slowly found herself comparing the man and Sasuke (The older ones, not the ones from her time).

Kiba let his hair grow out some what, enough for a small ponytail at the nape of his neck; and his bangs had begun to over lap his hitai-ate. Where as Sasuke's hair hadn't changed much from the style he had at 12. (But why complain, he had a great style!). The markings of the Inuzuka clan on Kiba's face had dulled to a deeper hue of red with age, and Sakura could see the dark shadow of a beard coming in; if she had ever met his father, she guessed he probably looked just like him. But ever though the beard was sign that he had reached adulthood, it was a complete turn off for her. Her father had had a beard when she was younger, and she hated the feel of it when he would hug and kiss her on the cheek. She was so relieved to know that both Naruto and Sasuke didn't decided to grow them, although... it looked like Sasuke never had picked up a razor in his life.

After that she moved to their bodies, it was clear that Kiba wasn't as tall as Sasuke, but he was still taller than herself. His clothes consisted of black shinobi boots (Like Sakura's, only the guy version), black baggy pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a gray opened up vest over that. Like his old gray jacket when he was younger, the vest had a brown fur trim where the sleeves were suppose to be, instead of long sleeves his thick muscular arms were bare to the elements.

A smiled appeared on Sakura's face when the big lovable white dog came up behind his partner, "Akamaru!"

"Arg?" the dog searched for the feminine voice that called out his name, his tail began to wag as he ran up and jumped on her.

"Ah! Akamaru, you're weavy!"

"Hey boy, get off her, you know better."

"It's alright Kiba, I'm use to it," Sakura giggled, being helped up by Sasuke, whom she noticed had a scowl on his face.**'He's mad that you're interacting with Kiba.' **_'He shouldn't be, I've barely said anything to him. And has he completely forgotten that I told him I loved him last night!?' _**'Jealousy can blind many... Sasuke isn't an exception to that rule.' **_'There's no reason to be jealous... I love him.' _**'But you've made no mention of ever breaking up with Kiba when we get back, what would he think?' **_'Sasuke's never worried about that kind of thing before... why start now?' _**'Because, he's never had so much to lose before. You heard our older self, we are all he cares about now, Kiba is a threat to that!' **_'I guess I'll just have to let him know, I'm fully with him.'_ **'You go girl! Knock him off his feet!' **

As they continued to the tower, Kiba decided to tag along for the kicks; which angered the Uchiha to no end. Sakura felt the boy tense up beside her, she tried to calm him down by laying her hand on his upper forearm; seeing as he had put his hands in his pockets, and she didn't want to scare him out of his comfort zone. He did relax though, feeling her gentle touch, he even allowed her to move closer; linking both her arms around his one.

* * *

When they finally stepped into the Hokage's office, Shiori and Setoru were sitting on one of the couches in the room, while their father and uncle were over at the desk discussing plans of atttck on the enemy. Shiori let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm bored! Dad, you promised to go and train with us!"

"Shiori, in a minute."

The boy glared and slid farther down on the couch, bumping into his brother. (Setoru is sitting straight upon on one cushion, while Shiori is laying flat, taking up the other two cushions... just to help you guys out). "This sucks!" He looked over when he sensed the chakra signatures of his new friends and another of his uncles. "Hey Kiba! Can you take us to train?"

"Uh.. I don't think so Shiori, not today," he back up slightly, seeing the boy's father glaring at him.

_'Well it seems those two never get along.'_

"Hey can we help with anything?" Naruto asked approaching the desk.

"Your mission is to protect the kids, nothing more."

"But Sakura-chan can do that."

"Excuse me!?"

"And besides, you said we're no match for those mutant shinobi... how are we suppose to protect them?"

"The enemy had never breached the walls of the village. They will not be leaving, neither will you, so they will be safe."

"What!? But we can help with finding Kabuto!"

Both the Hokage and Sasuke looked up at Naruto's outburst, the glare from both men shut him up immediately. _'Why didn't he know this was going to happen? They're all stubborn idiots.'_

* * *

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the failures, only two I see? What happened to that little pin prick that was with you?" Nanae glared at the nick-name Marumi gave her teammate, but said nothing, not wanting to deal with the other woman's temper.

"Chubbo used to much of his brawn and none of what little brain he had. The kids killed him easily... where's Hiromitsu?"

_'Kazuma is dead, how many are willing to sacrifice their lives for his goal?' _

"Are any of you idiots listening to me!? I asked you where Hiromitsu is, now answer me!" Isis screamed ready to attack the other two girls.

"He's dead, the Uchiha killed him," Marumi stated as if it was nothing.

"What... the bastard! I'll kill him, I'll rip his damn eyes out!"

Nanae felt she needed to clarify what really happened, she didn't know why though, her comrade was dead... this fight was between Mist and Rain now. "Hiromistu-san was already gone before the Uchiha killed him. The beast took over, he would have died within the day."

"Why didn't any of you help him?"

"What would we have done? He started to rip at his skin this morning, then just ran off; our job is not babysitting the fur ball!"

"He is not a fur ball you little bitch!" Isis jumped at the young Mist-nin, but was blocked by an invisible wall that appeared in front of her.

"Calm down Isis... there was nothing they could do to save him."

"Don't you dare try and protect them Jyro. Hiromistu could stop his transformations, he could be helped! Now put down the barrier and let me at her!" Isis tried to make another pass at the younger girl, but this time Jyro stepped in front, using his body as a shield.

"I will not allow you to harm my sister, now stand down."

"I don't know why you're mad at me, I wasn't the one that killed him!"

"Marumi, be quiet!"

"Sorry, Onii-san."

Nanae grabbed Isis's arm and tried to pull her away before a fight broke out. Isis ripped her arm away, "You can't always protect her Jyro, Hiromitsu was my fiancée and someone will pay for this!"

"Then take it out on the person who killed him."

"No, I have an even better idea... he took my fiancée, I'll take the one person that means everything to him."

"But our mission is-."

"I don't care what the mission was, this is my new mission now."

* * *

**Note: Ok so I got this chapter out on wednesday... I was close. I was hoping to make the chapter a lot longer then it was, but then it wouldn't have been up till friday. So anyway, I wonder what Isis is going to do to avenge her love(Who was the wolf guy Hiromitsu, that older Sasuke killed)? And if you were confused I'll do a little recap on the enemies, so... Mist-nin: Jyro(don't know what he is yet, but he's Marumi's older brother.) Marumi(Cat: little sister to Jyro). Rain-nin: Isis(don't know what she is yet, fiancee of Hiromitsu). Hiromitsu (Wolf: deceased. Fiancee of Isis). Grass-nin: Kazuma(Porcupine:deceased, no relation to any other characters). Nanae(Crow: no relation to any other characters). That's your recap!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Tiger Priestess  
Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks  
Mezumi Azuma  
Ben's Wife  
GirlCat817  
**Wow, this is the shortest list I've ever had, and that's sad. Don't make me request reviews please! If you want to see your name with these loyal reviewers, leave a long review. But you have to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	33. Kidnapped!

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

**Inner characters**

You know the rest...

* * *

"Man this sucks!"

"Yeah... tell me about it, we get stuck with you guys for the rest of the day, while Dad and Uncle Naruto get to plan a full out attack on the enemy...talk about a major drag."

"Shiori, hanging around with us can't be that bad, right?" Sakura smiled trying to cheer the little boy up.

"Well... it's cool hanging out with you Okaa-san, Naruto and Dad on the other hand..."

"What's wrong with us!?"

"Well, for one thing, you're loud."

"Hey! What about Teme then? He's not loud!"

"Naruto, you're not helping your cause very much."

"All I asked was a question Sakura-chan!"

"You know, I almost miss that loud shouting, he hardly raises his voice now a days. I guess becoming Hokage dulled him out."

"Kiba, that's not helping either."

"Hey Uncle Kiba, why didn't you take us training this morning?"

"Hey, I'm sorry Shiori. I can't do much when your dad has say over everything."

_'As it should be, they're not your kids, so it's none of your business.'_

"Um Kiba, may I speak with you please?" Sakura knew this would cause an uproar with Sasuke, but she had to ask the questions that were on her mind.

_'What is she thinking!?'_

**'What are you thinking!? Sasuke will think something is going on between you two again, what the hell is the matter with you!?' **_'I know what I'm doing may look wrong, but I have to know what to do when I face Kiba at home... Sasuke will have to just trust me, and live with it.' _**'Oh yeah right, the day Sasuke actually trusts some one is the day Naruto says he'll never eat ramen again!' **_'Then I wonder how Ichiraku ramen stand is doing with less business?'_

"Um... sure Sakura, if you wish."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice held a warning to it, motioning with his head over to Sasuke... who wasn't making eye contact, but clearly shaking with pent-up rage.

_'Sasuke-kun.' _She hadn't wanted him to become so upset but this... they were just going to talk. But never the less, she wanted to calm his frazzled nerves before she left. Despite the warning signs, and his raging chakra emitting from his tense body, she still approached him. Again she gently touched his arm, when she felt the muscles under his taped up lower arm loosen and relax... she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun," she wanted his full attention before she spoke to him, she wasn't going to treat him like a child. Of course just because she wasn't going to treat him like a child, didn't mean he wasn't going to act like one. _'Ugh! Why is he so stubborn at times!?' _**'What do you mean at times? He's always stubborn.'**

"Sasuke-kun!" her harsh whisper caused him to flinch, but she didn't care, she didn't have time for this. Thankfully, this time he did acknowledge her presence by tilting his head slightly towards her. She smiled, knowing that was as good as a reaction she was going to get out of him. So she pulled on his arm, signaling that he needed to bend down slightly.

He figured she was just going to tell him some bull about 'I'll be right back, and stop acting so childish', Uchihas don't act like that. He was surprised when he didn't hear her start to rant in his ear, instead he felt her soft petaled lips brush against his cheek. _'She kissed me... and right in front of Naruto and Kiba!'_

_'Well that should definitely boost his already huge ego, and prove to him that I want to be with him,' _when she pulled back, she looked to see how the others were handling this new discovery; she was met with four very different expressions. The first she happened to spot, even though is wasn't that hard to notice, was Naruto's wide open mouth; Sakura was waiting for him to swallow a bug. _'Jeez, it's not that big of a shock Naruto. We have three kids together and we're married in this time, it was going to happen eventually.' _

She began to blush when his shocked expression quickly changed to that of a smug grin, "So... nothing happened last night, right Teme?"

"Dobe!"

"Alright, alright, clam down Teme, I was joking."

Sakura then looked at the two youngest boys with them, much like his father, Setoru didn't seem phased at all by what happened. Shiori however, was making a face like he ate something really sour, "Look uh... Mom, Dad... can you do that somewhere else, where I'm not would be good. Cause that's gross!"

_'Oh Shiori... you're such a little boy,' _his statement brought a smile to Sakura's face again. But it faded away once she saw Kiba looking the other way, '_Kiba-kun.' _That guilty feeling returned and now rested in the pit of her stomach, she tried pushing it down, and turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I'll be right back," she kissed his cheek again then walked over to Kiba.

* * *

"So, what did you want to ask me Sakura?"

"Well... I don't know how to ask this... um."

"Take your time."

"How did you handle our brake up?"

"Wow... never really heard it voiced that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we kind of didn't break up... you got pregnant with Setoru, and Sasuke said we couldn't see each other anymore..."

"WHAT!?" _'I...I cheated on him with Sasuke!? Oh my god, I'm a slut!' _**'But obviously a hot slut, seeing as you had two guys at once.' **_'Oh god!'_

"Hehe, Sakura... calm down, I was joking," the dog trainer tried to clam the frantic woman down.

"You... were joking?"

"Yeah, sorry... couldn't help it. But no, I knew you still cared for Sasuke when he returned. You started to pull away after that, to everyone, you became really depressed when he started dating some civilian girl."

_'He was dating someone before we were together?' _

"But that didn't last long, Sasuke got annoyed with her quickly. But I knew you and I wouldn't get any farther... I knew you would be happier, and by the looks of it, it was the right choice."

"Kiba..."

"You have three very talented children... and I have a daughter of my own."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she isn't a shinobi and never will be if I have anything to say about it. Hopefully she'll be a vet, like Hana." Sakura could see the joy and pride in his eyes when he spoke about his little girl, it made her feel a little better with her decision.

"Is that her? She looks a little different."

"No, see look... pink hair. Isis said the woman with pink hair, how many people have that hair color?"

"True... but should we grab her now, with the dog man there? Or wait?"

"I don't see why we can't go now, he doesn't look so tough."

* * *

On the way back to where they left the boys, Sakura got a few other things off her mind, but Kiba made her promise not tell Naruto or Sasuke what he told her; or risk further demage to the future. Just before they made it to the street where the others were, Kiba stopped and started to growl while scenting the air. "Kiba, what is it?"

Before he could answer, two scrawny men jumped in front of them from the roof tops. Kiba took up a defensive stance in front of Sakura, "What do you want?"

"Kiba, what's going on? I thought Sasuke said the enemy never came over the wall."

"Obviously these two never got that message. What do you want?"

"We're here for the woman."

"So hand her over, and maybe we won't hurt you."

"Kiba, I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's okay Sakura, don't worry." _'Why are they after her? It doesn't make any sense.'_

_'They look human, maybe Kabuto didn't infect them.' _Just as she thought about this, the taller man with the light purple hair stuck out his leathered forked tongue. _'Okay, maybe I was wrong!' _The glint in his eye didn't sit well with her, it reminded her oddly of the snake sannin himself.

"_**Earth style: Mud prison jutsu!**_" the ground began to lose its solid form as the hard dirt softened to mud.

"What the hell!?"

"Kiba!"

The dog shinobi couldn't keep from being attack by the mud. It was like the mud had a mind of its own, once it touched any part of his body it immediately began to harden; and Kiba felt his body weakening. "What is this stuff, my chakra!"

"This mud will suck all the chakra out of your body, and give it to me... I warned you."

"Fumihiko! Stop fooling around, we need to finish this."

"Of course Fumihiro, I almost forgot."

"Kiba!"

"Sakura... behind you!" the man tried to break free of the prison of solid earth that had encased his body, to reach the girl, but the rain-nin was too fast. Fumihiro appeared behind Sakura, and just before she could defend herself; he pinched the pressure point in her neck, and she passed out.

"Sakura!"

"Let's go Fumihiko!"

"Right!" Both men disappeared just as fast as they came.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

**Note: It maybe confusing, but I'll try to explain... the future Rookie 9's past is different then the present team 7's. The older Kiba's description of past events are different from what happened. For example: Kiba said Sasuke dated a girl when he returned to the village. But in the present time Sasuke was to angry seeing Kiba and Sakura together to date anyone. Different events happened because the people of the future (namely Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke) never went to their future like the present teens did right now... is that helping or more confusing? I tried to explain how I thought would work, but if you're confused don't worry. But what Kabuto will do happens in both times... it just hasn't happened in the present yet.  
Something else... Fumihiko and Fumihiro are Rain shinobi that are under Isis's command, you'll learn more about them in the next chapter. And what will happen to poor Sakura? **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, wroking a lot of hours this week. The next chapter won't be up till probably tuesday again, coz i have a lot of hours for work this week too! So tired...**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks  
Mezumi Azuma  
NekoDoodle  
Ben's Wife  
Tiger Priestess  
GirlCat817  
**You know what you need to do to get your name here. LONG REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	34. The Team Is Sent Out

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

Again sorry it took longer for this chapter to be put up. And just a little recap, we are still on day 5 here. Sakura was kidnapped around mid-after noon, so now it's close to dust. So the next chapter will be at night, just to help out.

**NOTE: This chapter will be replacing the note! in a few days. So this is really chapter 34 not 35, thank you.**

* * *

After a few minutes, when the shinobi of Rain were far enough away, the prison of dirt that held Kiba finally began to loosen and and fall apart. Once he was free, he immediately began trying to sniff out Sakura's scent... but it was no use. _'They must be using some sort of jutsu to hide their scents... damn-it!' _

"Kiba!"

"Naruto."

The blond, followed by all 3 Uchiha men, ran up to the older man already in a panic because of the shouting; noticing their teammate wasn't with him. "What happened!? Where's Sakura-chan?" (The 3 Uchihas being Sasuke and the boys, not older Sasuke cause he wasn't there).

"We were attacked... they took her."

"What? What do you mean they took her!? I thought they didn't come into the village, what would they want with Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know, but I can't smell them... we're in trouble."

"Uncle Naruto will know what to do!" Shiori jumped into the conversation, wanting do whatever it takes to help find his mother.

Sasuke didn't say anything the whole time; however, Kiba could sense his cold, dead stare being sent at him throughout the whole ordeal. _'If anything happens to Sakura... I'll kill him.'_

_'Why would they take Sakura-chan... it just doesn't make any sense.'_

* * *

"You idiots! You got the wrong girl!"

"But, we got the girl with the pink hair, just like you said."

Isis glared, walking over to Sakura, and grabbing a fist full of her hair; making her look at them. "This, is not the right Sakura! This is the younger self of the woman we're after!" She tightened her grip on the soft pink locks, causing Sakura to scream out in pain.

"What difference does it make with which version of the girl you have? It's still the same woman," Marumi sighed at how much drama the older woman was causing.

"You stay out of this!"

"You don't have to be so bitchy about it. I'm just saying if you kill this girl, then won't her future self die as well?"

"She has a point, killing this girl will solve several problems. Both Uchiha will lose their women, and the children won't exist; therefore, we won't need to be here," Jyro explain to the sheathing woman.

"Very well, you do have a point Jyro, this one will do just fine."

_'Sasuke-kun, please I need you to find me soon. Please hurry!'_

* * *

"What do you mean!?"

"The enemy breached the walls and kidnapped Sakura, Hokage-sama."

"Who was suppose to be watching her!?" Sasuke(O) growled, starting at Kiba, knowing he was involved some how.

"Sasuke calm down. No one thought they would come into the village, it isn't anyone's fault," Sakura(O) tried to reason with her husband, but he wasn't paying attention.

"I'll go after them, their base has to be close to the village."

"I don't think that's wise Sasuke, your anger is clouding your judgment," the Hokage stated, it seemed he was one of the only ones in the room thinking clearly right now.

"What do you mean he can't go? Every minute wasted is another minute Sakura-chan is in trouble!"

"I know that Naruto."

"Hokage-sama... maybe if you send all 3 of them it would be better. I'm sure Naruto can keep them under control," Sakura(O) smiled.

"We could help too!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Aw but Okaa-san, why not?" Shiori pouted, his dream cruched.

"Because, one those shinobi still after you, and they won't hesitate to snatch you up. And two, you're a Genin, this mission is above your ranking; and before you say anything, Setoru is not qualified either. Now that's the end of this conversation."

"Aw, Mom!"

"Shiori..."

The 9 old year old sighed, realizing that his mother was serious, and he wasn't going anywhere; so he went and hopped up on the couch next to his sister. Sensing her brother's depression, Setsumi wished to cheer him up, "Shiori, want to play dolls?"

"Um... not really. I'm not really a playing dolls type of kid, but thanks anyway."

"Okay," she turned back to the imaginary tea party she was having, while Shiori attention was brought back to the situation at hand.

"We need to leave now, to makes sure Sakura is going to be okay."

"The problem is, we don't know where to look and we don't really have the time," Kiba spoke up from across the room, staying as far away from Sasuke as he could.

"Let's stop talking and go already!"

"Naruto's right, you need to leave," Sakura didn't want to sound nervous, but deep down... she was terrified of what was to happen.

* * *

"What are you going to do with me?" Sakura groaned while trying to move her stiff muscles, but she couldn't do much while tied up to a wall. The chains around her wrists would be easy to brake apart... if she had enough chakra to do so, but the chakra binds embedded into the cuffs (around her wrists) drained the chakra from her body; leaving only enough to keep her alive.

Isis appeared from the shadows of the other side of the room, "You want to know? The Uchiha killed my love, so I'm going to kill you."

_'Her lover? Sasuke hasn't killed anyone... unless.' _"That wolf-man from yesterday? Sasuke put him out of his misery. He wasn't a human anymore!"

"Shut up! You don't know Hiromitsu, he was always in control."

"Don't you see, this disease is clouding your judgment, Kabuto has used you!"

"Lord Kabuto has given us the power to destroy the leaf village. Without his help we would still be the little weak village hidden in the rain, still being controlled by the Akatsuki... he has given us a gift!"

_'She's been blinded by his words, I can't reach her.'_

"I will get my revenge by taking the one thing the Uchiha holds most dear, and will be killing two birds with one stone. Once you're dead, your kids will disappear too."

_'This psychotic woman is seriously going to kill me! Sasuke... Naruto, please hurry.'_

"You still have hope those men are going to save you? Our base is undetectable, even with heightened chakra senses they won't find you; just give up already, you're going to die here!"

* * *

"Hey Teme! Slow down would you!" Naruto screamed a few trees behind both Uchiha men. _'Jeez, you'd think he was in pursuit of Itachi again. Kami, I'd wish he'd slow down!' _Just as he thought this both of the men ahead stopped, and jumped down to the forest floor. "What is it?... Hey Teme, what's up? Is something up ahead?"

"No," Sasuke turned, glaring at something behind the blond's head, but Naruto didn't see it that way.

"What I do? Why are you glaring at me!?"

"I'm not glaring at you Dobe..."

"Setoru! Shiori! Come out now," the older Uchiha demanded, clearly angry that they were there.

"Aw man, I thought we were far enough away not to get caught... hi Dad!"

"Shiori."

"Whoa! What are you two doing here? I thought your mom said you couldn't come with us?" Naruto hollered, surprised to see the little boy appear from the bushes; Setoru not far behind.

"And as you've clearly witnessed many times before, we don't listen, so that's why we're here now. We want to help rescue Mom."

"Where's your sister?" Sasuke(O) asked, completely ignoring his son's question.

"She's back at home, with Mom."

"Yeah Dad, how stupid do you think we are to bring our 6 year old sister on a mission with us?"

"Don't answer that question Naruto," Setoru snapped, seeing the blond getting ready to open his mouth.

"This is not your mission, you were to stay in the village like your mother told you too!"

"This is to save Mom! It's just as much our mission as it is your dad!"

"Excuse me!" Naruto butted right into the fight between father and son, knowing they could go on for a while if they were to continue, "I know egos are at stake right now, but could you please knock it off! This is not helping Sakura-chan any faster!"

"Naruto's right... however, they maybe able to help us," Setoru calmly stated, pointing toward a grove of trees not far ahead of them; two sets of eyes were staring at the group. Upon being discovered the eyes disappeared form view, the beings fully intent on getting away.

"Oh no you don't! _**Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu!**_" Shiori brought forth, with some amount of chakra, the fiery beast; sending it straight towards the tree. Unfortunately, that was one of the jutsu he was still trying to learn how to control, so it kind of went off course... burning every tree it got close too. "Oops..." But luckily at the last second it changed direction and surrounded the tree it was set out to hit, trapping the rouge-nin in its branches.

In a blind panic the men in the tree jumped to the ground to avoid the flames. "You rotten little brats! You could have killed us!"

"Who are you, and why were you spying on us," Sasuke growled, not liking being watch by strangers.

"Dad, look at their head bans, they're rain-shinobi!"

"Hey! Why do you smell like Sakura-chan?" Naruto's out burst put his teammates on guard.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

Sasuke grabbed the purple haired by his shirt and slammed him into a tree, he was tired of playing games, "Tell me where Sakura is now!"

Fumihiko smirked while allowing his tongue to slip passed his lips, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The image of his ex-sensei flashed in the Uchiha's mind at the other man's action, enraging him more. "Sasuke! Don't kill him, they know something," the older man coached, trying to prevent his younger self from shedding blood.

"Killing one of them won't stop the other from talking," Sasuke switched the pressure from the man's shirt to his neck, cutting off Fumihiko's air supply, "Where is she!"

"Sasuke, let him go!" Naruto ran up and tried to stop his friend from choking the other man.

"Oh... you mean the pink haired woman? Isis said... you'd be... c-coming."

"That freaky woman that attacked us at the lake? She has Sakura-chan!?"

"If they are here, then where ever Sakura is... it's close by," Sasuke clinched his teeth in a growl, and threw the rain shinobi away from him.

"What do you mean Teme?"

"One of Orochimaru's old bases is about a mile away, she's probably there."

"Great! At least we have something now, but... how do we get pass there two idiots?"

"We can handle them!"

"No... you do as I say and return to the village!"

"Come on Dad, you need our help, and we can handle them!" Shiori stated as if it was nothing.

_'The closer we get to Sakura, the stronger the shinobi will be. These two seem low level enough that the boys could handle them.' _

"Dad!"

Sasuke(O) sighed, but it was the only option they had right now, _'Sakura is going to kill me for this.' _"Right, you can handle them, but after I want you to go back home. Don't follow us, do you understand!?"

"Yeah Dad... I got it, straight to the village."

* * *

Once they were convinced that what the child said was true, Sasuke, Naruto, and older Sasuke ran off toward the direction of the base.

"Fumihiro! Don't just stand there, go after them!"

"I don't think so! Your opponents are us now!"

"You wish to die at such a young age by our hands? So be it, it's your funeral."

_'I think this guy is off his rocker.'_ "So what type of animal are were you infused with? An ass!?"

"Shiori."

"What? You know what I meant, you know... a donkey."

_'Yeah sure, leave it to you to find a way around mom's no cursing rule.'_

"This time I'll kill someone with my jutsu, I let the dog man off easy."

"Y-you! You're the ones that kidnapped Sakura?" (Shiori didn't want to reveal that she is their mother so that's why he used her name).

"_**Earth style: Mud Prison jutsu!**_"

Shiori jumped up into a near by tree, having been warned by his uncle about a weird dirt draining chakra jutsu, he was prepared. "_**Fire style: Fireball jutsu!**_"

"What are you doing?"

"Any idiot can see what your trick is! Your jutsu isn't an earth based one... it's water."

"How did you know that?"

"It's simple, the chakra in your body liquefies and is released into the ground; causing it to turn into mud. You control the water and make it attack the nearest chakra source, which normally would be another shinobi. Once they are trapped you pulled the water and chakra out of the body, causing the mud to harden back into dirt and the shinobi is to weak to break out," Setoru stated, not very impressed with the show.

"Yeah! And by using a fire based jutsu, it evaporates the water, preventing the dirt from advancing," Shiori smiled, seeing the steam rising from the ground.

"Fine, it my brother's jutsu won't work... try mine! _**Ninja art: Leaf shuriken jutsu!**_"

"He's joking right? Brains are few and far between with these two. Setoru you want to handle this one?"

"Hn. _**Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!**_" All the leaves that the rain-nin transformed into deadly throwing stars were engulfed in small bouts of flames, falling to ground in ashes.

"That... that's impossible!"

"Dude, common sense... earth based jutsu will never work against fire based ones," Shiori stated, while finally jumping down from the tree he was perched in.

"Earth style may not work, but my water style will douse your flames. _**Water style:Water Dragon jutsu!**_" Fumihiro pulled all the water from the surrounding area to form a small water based dragon, which he directed towards the boys.

_'What the hell is he going to do with that?... Wet our clothes?' _Shiori started to snicker at that thought, Setoru; however, wasn't going to take any chances. "_**Chidori Nagashi**_."

Seeing the electric current suddenly surrounding the older boy's body caused Fumihiro to withdraw his jutsu. "You might be able to stop our fire jutsu with that little fountain of water... but you can't stop Setoru's lighting jutsu," Shiori smirked, knowing they had this fight all wrapped up... or so they thought.

* * *

**Note: Ok again I sorry this chapter took longer to come out, but I am feeling a lot better. Thank you every that was concerned about me! Any the next chapter will the kids fighting these two idiots and Sasuke and the others battling other shinobi to get to Sakura. I don't know when I will be getting out that chapter though, have to look at my work schedule this week. So it's out when it's out!**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Tiger Priestess  
Kohana456  
NekoDoodle  
Mezumi Azuma  
GirlCat817  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**You know what to do to get your name here, leave a long review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	35. Getting Closer

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

* * *

"What was that?" Marumi's pointed cat ears twitched, picking up bits and pieces of what was going on outside.

"Do you hear something Marumi?"

"Where are those two morons that Isis bosses around?"

"Um... maybe they're in their room?" Nanae suggested, "I shall go see."

"There's no point," Jyro appeared behind his sister, "They're not in the base at all, they're about a mile away, fighting with someone."

"Shouldn't we tell ice queen in there? They could be fighting the Uchiha and whoever else was sent after the girl."

"I'll do it!" Marumi smirked, slamming the door open to the room that their prisoner was being held in.

"I told you, no one was to disturb me!" Isis screamed, pulling her attention away from her task, much to Sakura's relief. Apparently, the rain shinobi's idea of torture consisted of drowning her victims to death, and Sakura couldn't stop her because she was still chained up.

"I thought you'd like to know... that stupid and stupider left the base, and are now currently in a fight with someone. And my brother also said that 3 chakra signatures are making their way here, most likely the Uchiha," Marumi's smirk grew, seeing the anger on the other woman's face. "They'll be here shortly if we don't stop them."

"Then go out there and stop them! I need to finish this!" Isis turned back towards Sakura, using a special jutsu to encase the younger woman's body in water yet again.

"I'm not one of your lackeys, you have no power over me, don't even think about bossing me around!"

At Marumi's high pitched hiss, Isis lost her concentration again. "Look, we may not be from the same village, but I am still your superior. You genin think you know everything, you forget your place," Isis approached her, trying to be intimating.

"You may be a chunin, but you seem to forget what you are," Marumi extended her claws with a growl.

Seeing the threat Isis immediately backed down, not wishing to feel those claws rip through her body. "Just do as I say, and get rid of them." Once the cat left Isis, once again, began her jutsu, "Holding your breath won't help, you can't hold it forever; however, my jutsu can last as long as I'm alive."

_'Sasuke-kun, please hurry.'_

* * *

"Alright, where are they!?"

"Where are who Dobe?" Sasuke looked back to his teammate, who was again a few trees back.

"The enemy and this so called base! Shouldn't we have been there by now?"

"What I'm more concerned about is Sakura."

"Don't worry about her, Sakura-chan can handle herself," Naruto stated with pride, being a witness of his friend's abilities.

"We don't know what these shinobi are capable of Dobe."

"Two shinobi are heading this way," Sasuke(O) decided to inform his two younger comrades.

"Well there's no point in hiding now Marumi, he sensed us," Nanae glided down to the forest floor, Marumi not far behind.

"So they sent you huh? Isis is going to be pissed!"

"Where's Sakura-chan furry ball?"

"Furry ball!? How dare you, I'll use you as a new scratching post boy!"

"Where's Sakura-chan!?"

"If Isis is done playing with her... she's probably dead," Marumi thought she'd get back at Naruto, "Maybe she'll be kind enough to gift wrap her and send her dead carcass back to the leaf village... that's if she's feeling nice."

"We can not allow you to go any farther," Nanae extended her black wings, and drew her sword; intending to stop them.

"Teme, Sasuke." _'Man, that sounded weird.' _

"Dobe?"

"Go one ahead, I'll handle these two.

"Dobe."

"Just go get her back Sasuke, don't worry about me." Sasuke nodded, both Uchiha men took off again, heading towards the base.

"Wait, stop!"

"_**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**_" three more Naruto appeared, blocking Nanae's path from the other men. "You fight me!"

"You're joking right? You think a bunch of lousy shadow clones can stop us?"

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?"

* * *

"Setoru, where'd they go?"

"Underground Shiori, where else?"

"Which on is the iguana?" Shiori looked around for the men they were fighting, but the Sharingan can't see through solid earth.

"What does it matter? They're both lizards, need we know more?"

"Where they're hiding would be nice! I don't feel like wasting chakra just hunting them down! For all we know, they could have chickened out and burrowed back to their base by now!"

"There's away to test that theory..."

"Oh no, I'm not jumping down there, and having them suck my chakra! Ain't happening, you first brother."

"That wasn't what I was suggesting."

"Really? Then what's your plan?"

"You see those holes?" Setoru pointed to the human size holes in the ground not far from where they were stationed in the branches of a tree.

"Yeah, that's where dumb and dumber jumped down when they realized they were going to lose!... What about them anyway?"

"I dropped a few explosive tags down each one, a simple fire ball should smoke them out."

"Oh I got it... _**Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!**_" Shiori sent two fire balls down the burrows the lizard brothers created, now all they had to do was wait and see what would happen. It didn't take long, the fire sparked the tags and the explosion rocked the ground and surrounding trees. "God Setoru... how many tags you drop down there?"

A few feet from where the boy were Fumihiko burst out of the ground, the fire close on his tail; but the other brother never emerged from the ground. "Well I guess that explains that, looks like the other one left... coward!"

"My brother would never leave me! Fumihiro! Brother!" Fumihiko tried to sense for his brother chakra anywhere near by, but he had no success. "You little brats! You killed my brother!"

"Oops..."

"I'll kill you! I don't care what the orders were, you'll die here where you murdered my own flesh and blood!"

"Yeah... dude, it's two against one,and you're injured," Shiori stated to the fact that the man was missing an arm, the explosion must have taken it off.

"I don't need two arms to kill you!"

"Um... actually I think you do."

"_**Summoning jutsu: Great Lizard of the Desert!**_"

"Are lizards suppose to get that big?" Shiori looked up to the 20 foot tall lizard that easily scaled over the tree tops.

"You just had to open your month didn't you brother?"

"I can't help it... it's a curse."

"We have to get rid of this before it decides to go towards the village."

"Well... if we get rid of the summoner then the summoning will disappear right?"

"Yes... exactly right. So we aim for the man."

"Not hard to do... _**Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu!**_"

"That jutsu again? You couldn't control it the last time," Fumihiko chuckled, clearly he was out of his mind from the blood loss.

"I think I've gotten it this time," Shiori smirked seeing the dragon heading straight for its target.

Fumihiko was to light headed to comprehend what was going on around him by now, so he didn't move from his spot. The dragon hit him dead on, but he never stood a chance with the amount of blood he had lost; dying instantly. The lizard didn't have a chance once his master had died, and disappeared back to the summoning world.

"Well now that that's settle shall we go find Dad and the others?"

"Shiori... we promised to go back to the village."

"You may have promised, but I had my fingers crossed... and besides it's not like Dad is here to force us home. He's so busy with finding mom to notice us anyway! Come on, how often do we get this kind of mission!"

"Shiori, this isn't a game, mother's life is at stake. We should respect father's wishes and just go home!"

"Like I said... you can go home, I'm going to help dad and the others," Shiori dashed off in the direction that the other head gone off too not but a half an hour ago. Setoru rolled his eyes, but followed after his brother anyway.

_'We are so going to get in trouble for this... I just know it.'_

* * *

**Note: Ok the boys got rid of the two rain-nin and now Naruto is fighting Nanae and Marumi, maybe the boys will help him out. That only leaves 2 shinobi left... will they get to Sakura in time? Will the boys get in trouble like Setoru predicted? And some new will be making an appearance in the next chapter... anyone care to guess?**

**I'm not doing special thanks in this chapter, only because I'm putting this chapter up at 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired! But thank you for all your long reviews and I will put it back up in the next chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	36. Day 6: The Dawn Of Another Day

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

* * *

"Rasengan!"

"You have to be faster than that if you want to catch me," Marumi teased, dodging the swirling ball of wind in her opponent's hand.

"I don't need to be faster if there are more of me!" Two more Naruto popped out of the tree and grabbed the girl, preventing her from moving. "Got you!"

"Nanae, help me!" The shadow clone on her left suddenly disappeared when the sharp tip of the bird woman's sword was plunged into its chest. One her arm was free, Marumi sliced through the second clone then dodged the kunai that was thrown her way. "I told you, you have to be faster if you wish to catch me. And your shadow clones are pathetic, it's laughable!"

"We'll see who has the last laugh."

"You think we should help him... or wait here?"

"If Naruto can't handle it alone, we'll help; but you have to remember we're not suppose to be here!" Setoru stressing his uncomfort at being there.

Nanae jumped out of Naruto's range of vision, a few yards away, " _**Ninja art: Black Snow jutsu.**_"

_'What's this? It doesn't snow in May... wait a second! Is the snow black?' _Naruto reached out to touch the oddly colored snow.

"Don't touch it Naruto!"

_'Shiori? But that's impossible, Sasuke told them to go home; they wouldn't disobey him... right?'_

"_**Fire style: Fire Tornado jutsu!**_" Setoru's fire storm ripped through the trees, melting every flake in sight.

_'Whoa... I don't think Sasuke knows that one.' _"Setoru, Shiori... what are you guys doing here? Your dad said-."

"To go back to the village, we know, but look you needed help... so we're here."

"But you're suppose to... oh never mind. What's wrong with the snow?"

"It's a genjutsu, you would have been caught in it if you touched it."

"Well then I'm glad you stopped me, and where'd you learn that intense jutsu? It was awesome!"

"Father taught it to me."

_'Sasuke... he had such cool jutsu, it's so unfair!'_

"So... you two were fighting the ugly twins, where are they?"

"If you're referring to blue and purple lizard boys... they won't be returning to the base any time soon."

"So you killed them, big deal, the only person that may miss them is Isis; I sure won't"

_'This Isis woman sounds like a real viper... I hope Teme has found Sakura-chan, I hope she's okay.'_

* * *

It was around dawn when Sasuke stepped into the abandoned sound base. If the group of rouge shinobi were living here, it was hard to tell. Walls were crumbling, small animals were scurrying around on the floors, and pieces of the ceiling were missing allowing the dawn light into the cracks. Sasuke remembered the base very well, he was only here for a little while, but the memories were still there.

Orochimaru ordered that he accompany his right hand man here for some reason or another, he couldn't really remember, but he did remember the screams. This base was solely used for Kabuto's little experiments. Piercing screams echoed throughout the corridors, blood caked the walls, and the horrid conditions the based was in back then... was no place for the men that were held prisoner here. After he killed his sensei, Sasuke really wished he had come here and destroyed this place, he only hoped that Kabuto had took all his tools when he left the base.

"Do you remember this place?"

"Hn... I try to forget," Sasuke tried to ignore his surroundings and focus on Sakura's chakra signature. _'She has to be here, why would they be so adamant about protecting this place if she wasn't here. Damn-it why can't I sense her!?' _

"We have company," Sasuke could feel the large chakra signature moving down the hall. The younger man could sense the chakra now, just as Jyro appeared at the end of the corridor. Sasuke was about to pull Kusanagi from its sheath when his older self stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sakura is down that corridor, go and get her, you made a promise to Naruto. I'll handle him."

"I'm not backing down."

"You don't stand a chance against him, go and get Sakura," the older Uchiha growled, hinting there was no opposition to discuss.

But Sasuke didn't want to leave, he had a bad feeling about what he would find when he left in search of his teammate... but he would never openly admit that he was scared, because Uchiha don't get scared. However scared he was, which again he denied, he obeyed his older self and went down the other hall.

* * *

"You know what he will find when he enters that room," Jyro's question was more of a statement then an actually question.

"And you know what I'll do to you if she's dead."

"You haven't been able to this long, what makes you think you can? I'm still waiting for you to hold up on your threat of taking my life for killing the copycat-nin."

Sasuke(O) clenched his fist at the mention of his former sensei, "This is not about him."

"Is it? You've been after me for years, your reputation speaks truth; revenge follows you every where doesn't it? You and I are the same."

"I am nothing like you."

"Growing up in the village hidden in the mist did not mean I was blind to the outside world around me. The news spread quickly of the massacre of the famed Uchiha clan of leaf, and some time later the retribution by the sole remaining member. I could not understand, at the time, your motion of what drove you to betray your village. But now... I understand, Kakashi Hatake, the copycat nin of the village hidden in the leaves killed my clan. I was barely a chunin when he appeared out of the mist, I was only able to save my sister from the slaughter. Because leaf saw us as a threat, your Hokage sent him; I'll show you what a real threat looks like," Jyro growled, showing off the pure white fangs hiding behind his thin lips. His skin took on a purplish hue as he slipped off his knee length black jacket, revealing the white shirt and black pants underneath. The skin on his back began to expand and stretch as two bumps appeared. His shirt then began to rip and tear as the bumps grew bigger and spread allowing the purplish bat wings to fully emerge from his back; a tail appeared a short time later. "I heard that Orochimaru from the sound gave you the power needed to avenge your clan. Lord Kabuto gave me mine, so you see... we are the same. However, I am the strongest of the both of us," he boasted, opening his wings to their limit.

"How do you figure that?" Sasuke kept his cool throughout the whole conversation, while Jyro seemed to be getting more angry the longer he stayed in his animalistic form.

"I am the only shinobi thus far that has made it to elite status in my village."

"You obviously don't use your kekkei genkai that often to lose your mind... that's not skill."

"Who needs skill when you have the power?"

"Having power and not the skill to use it, is a death wish."

* * *

_'I can't sense Sakura anywhere! Is he sure she's this way? Wait! Maybe they've concealed her chakra. I should focus on the other woman, she's probably with Sakura. I just hope she hasn't... no! Don't think like that. Focus Uchiha, the other woman... got her!' _Sasuke caught a glint of the older woman's chakra to his left, down the hall, behind the door. He didn't waste anytime, and in a very Naruto like manor, knocked down the door; drawing his katana.

The explosion to her right drew Isis's attention, she smirked realizing who was there; then she released her jutsu. "You're not the Uchiha I wanted, but you'll do. To bad... you missed the fun part, you should have seen the look on her face," Isis began to laugh, not caring about the other two people in the room.

Sasuke got his first look at Sakura since mid-morning the previous day, "Sakura." The first thing he noticed was that she wasn't moving, her eyes weren't opening, she was dripping wet... and, panic crept up his spine, she wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Note: Ok so Sasuke finally has gotten to the base and has found Sakura but... is she really dead? And now you found out what happened to Kakashi in the future and why they were talking about it in past chapters. Naruto and the boys are fighting, older Sasuke is fighting and Sasuke will begin his fight soon... who will win? Will everyone come out safe from this one. And sorry, I lied, the surprise chacter will be appearing in the next chapter, but it's your own fault... i got like 4 reviews for the last chapter! I can't believe that! 4 REVIEWS!**

**And now you found out... Jyro's animal is a bat, that's why his attacks are sonic based.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**NekoDoodle  
**Now that's just sad! One person left a long review... only one! just sad! REVIEW people... please!**


	37. Let Sleeping Snakes Lie

**Note: I apologize for being mad at people who did review... I just remembered that I erase the 'Note' that was chapter 34. So if you reviewed for the note and wished that I felt better, then reviewed for chapter 34 (which at the time was chapter 35) then that's why you couldn't review when the real chapter 35 showed up. (The message people received stating that you reviewed already for that chapter explains what happened.) Again I apologize... I forgot!**

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

"**Manda's voice"**

* * *

"Sakura, wake up!"

"Save your strength for the fight boy... she can't hear you."

"What'd she ever do to you?" Sasuke growled, gripping his katana so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Oh, it wasn't her; it was you... or more like your older self. It's your fault she's dead, you killed the one thing that matter to me... so I took what's yours." Sasuke looked her straight in the eye, Sharingan blazing to life, "Your little eye trick doesn't impress me."

"My eye trick, isn't what you need to worry about... it's the jutsu locked inside!"

_'What's he talking about?'_

"He may be young, but you should never underestimate the power the Sharingan possesses."

_'No... it can't be!' _Sasuke looked to the far end of the room, near where Sakura was laying; a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Lord Kabuto... what brings you here?" Isis calmly asked, bowing to her leader.

"I've been waiting for your mission to be completed," the man looked to the woman chained to the wall, "I don't believe I gave you permission to kill anyone, did I?"

"With all do respect my lord, I left the mission to pursue another."

"What other mission is so important to abandon the one I gave you!? I want those children, my tests depend on them!"

_'He wants to experiment on the kids... the kids! If Sakura is...,' _he couldn't even bring himself to think about the possibly that Sakura was dead, even though it was plainly obvious that some thing had happened. _'What's going to happen to the kids?'_

* * *

"Hey, Setoru you okay kid?" Naruto noticed the boy had fallen to his knees.

"Brother, what's wrong!?" _'He's never done that before!'_

_'Why... why can't... I breathe?'_

"Well I guess Isis finished what she started."

"What do you mean? What did she start!?" Naruto growled, allowing a little of the nine tailed beast's chakra out, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I'll make it simple, so your small brain can understand... Isis killed your pink haired friend. See plan and simple."

_'Sa-Sakura-chan... is... is...' _"No! Sakura-chan can't be dead! You're lying!"

"Sorry, but I'm not.. it's the only thing that would explain what's wrong with the kids."

_'Kids?' _Naruto looked over at the boys, Setoru was practically gasping for air, and Shiori had begun to cough. _'What are we going to do?'_

"Well, if they're right and we do die... I'm at least going out with a bang! _**Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu!**_"

_'Shiori...' _The boy was trying to hide it, but Naruto could clearly see the pain he was in.

Shiori was using most of his chakra to keep his airway clear, neat little trick his mother taught him. But using this method uses a lot of one's own chakra, so as a resolute, his normally very big dragon was merely the size of a house cat... but he was trying at least.

_'Shiori's right, we should try and take them with us. But trying to breathe wastes the chakra we need to fight... it's one of the other.' _Luckily, Setoru had better chakra control than either of his siblings; which he inherited from his mother. He was able to dish out a small amount of chakra to breathe a little easier, and the rest for his finale attack. Biting his thumb, and drawing blood, then he performed the necessary hand signs for, "_**Ninja art: Summoning jutsu!**_"

_'Oh boy... please don't tell me he just did what I think he did.'_

"**Aaaaaahhhhhh! Who summoned me!"**

"Wha-what is that thing!?" Marumi screamed in fear of the giant purple snake, both she and Nanae jumped back out of its striking range.

"It's a skill only chunin and higher learn... the art of summoning."

"Summoning?"

"Yes, a ninja makes a pact with some animal, normally a contract is made, then with a small amount of blood you can transport that animal from their world to ours," Nanae explained to the younger girl.

"**Who summoned me!?"**

"Ma-Manda!" Setoru's voice was strained, trying to gain the monstrous snake's attention.

Manda's gigantic yellow eye locked onto the boy kneeling in the grass near his body, **"You!" **His head shot down toward the ground, wanting to get a better look at his summoner. His pink tongue shot out of his mouth and began to sniff the boy, **"You're the brat's brat... you better have a very good reason for brining me here boy!"**

Setoru struggled to his feet, having trouble breathing again because his chakra was so low. Manda noticed his struggles, **"What's wrong brat, where's your strength!?" **

* * *

"_**Ninja art: Summoning jutsu!**_"

Manda raised his head again sensing the chakra of another summoning appear in the field. As the smoke cleared, giant black bird wings rose to meet the rising sun. Pushing off the ground, the crow flew high into the sky away from the obvious threat; taking Nanae and Marumi with it.

"Manda... get them."

"**What purpose do they have? And why should I listen to you? You don't look so good brat, I could kill you where you stand."**

"Because, I summoned you and if you don't listen... you'll deal with Father's punishment."

Naruto was shocked when he saw the great Manda, the king of snakes and the one summoning everyone feared, visibly stiffened at the mere mention of Sasuke... was really a sight to see.

"**You know I require a sacrifice of 100 humans."**

"And you'll get none, you know Father doesn't like that."

"**And that's why the brat doesn't summon me, and leaves me alone!"**

"Well... whether you like it or not... that bird is going to attack you!"

"**So it thinks, no one dares attack me!" **With a roar, showing how angry he truly was, Manda dove deep under ground.

"Nanae, where'd it go?" Marumi could feel the fur on her ears and tail sticking up, sensing that some thing big was going to happen. One should always go with their instincts, whether they were born with them or they were infused with into their bodies; because at that moment Manda shot up, out of the ground like a shark breeching the water in chase of a seal. (Ever seen the ring of death during 'shark week' on the discovery channel, basically like that). He sank his poison tipped fangs into the bird's body, causing it to squawked in pain and then had no choice but to leave back to the summoning world. Now since Manda's main course disappeared, he headed for his dessert.

After the crow disappeared Nanae extended her wings and hovered in the air, but Marumi didn't have wings so she began to fall to her death. In a panic she screamed for her older brother, but he was to far away to hear her; there was only one being close enough to hear. Manda opened his mouth and swallowed the cat girl whole without even thinking about it. He went after Nanae next, he speed was to much for her weakened body... she never stood a chance. Once both enemy were disposed of Manda turned towards the boys and Naruto, **"Don't summon me again to clean up your messes brat!" **With one finale hiss he disappeared in a puff of smoke, back to the summoning world.

* * *

**Note: Back where Nanae was explaining summons to Marumi, she said it was a chunin level skill... which isn't really true because Naruto learned it during the chunin exams, but in future the jutsu was banned from genin learning it, no matter how strong they are.**

**I put Manda's eyes as yellow, but I looked at a picture from the anime and they were blue, which is weird... a snake with blue eyes!?**

**And the kids are slowing dying, by not being able to breath, because Sakura was drowned... they're not completely dead yet because Sasuke is still alive; isn't that weird? Maybe something is not right with what Isis did, maybe she messed something up?**

**Special Thanks to:  
**Mezumi Azuma  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
kattylin  
NekoDoodle  
hollydevinlovesdeidera  
SCB2011  
Tiger Priestess  
GisIzzy  
GirlCat817  
**See... all these nice people gave long reviews. That's what you need to do to get your name here. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	38. She's Alive!

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

Tired of writing the rest...

* * *

_Onii-san..._

Jyro stopped his mid-air attack when he felt his sister reach out to him, _'Marumi... no!'_

Sasuke(O) saw his chance to strike and slammed the bat into the wall, causing it to immediately crumble under the pressure.

Jyro didn't move from his position amongst the rumble, _'I can't sense her chakra anymore.. she's gone, I failed.'_

Sasuke(O) approached the fallen man with no remorse, "Stand up." But the man ignored his order, depression was starting to set in at the realization that he was the last of his clan. But just before he wished for the floor beneath him to swallow him up, another thought dawned on him.

_'If Isis had left this alone, and not gone after the girl, then Marumi would still be alive!'_ Anger consumed his being, all thought of depression gone.

_'If he's just going to lay there, then I should just kill him. Has he lost his mind so quickly?' _Sasuke brought forth the chidori, not wasting time. Jyro's survival instincts kicked in, sensing the danger near, his wings moved on their on; pulling up and away from the Uchiha. He clung to the ceiling, much like a vampire would, which was creepy in and of itself. He crawled across the ceiling making his way back down the hall he had come from. _'I can't let him escape!'_ Sasuke gave chase, but lost him when Jyro disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

* * *

_'W-what's... what's going on? What happened?'_

"_**Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!**_"

_'S-sasuke?... He came... he came for me.' _Apple green eyes opened, trying to focus on the many people in the room. The woman that tried to kill her was fighting someone else, firing jutsu off across the room. Then she sensed a very dark and menacing chakra source close by, she tried looking around the room without drawing attention to herself, she didn't want Isis to realize that she was still alive. _'Obviously she's never killed anyone before, seeing as how she didn't do it right... I guess I should be grateful.' _The jutsu Sakura used to keep herself alive used a lot of chakra so she was too tired to mover her head anyway.

"_**Water style: Water Serpent jutsu! **_You see Uchiha, you can't beat me!"

_'Uchiha? Sasuke-kun... you're fighting her!?'_

"_**Chidori!"**_

"Aaaahhhhh!"

There was a loud crash as Isis hit the wall from the strength behind the boy's attack, a loud chuckle could be heard to Sakura's right; where the strange chakra's center was located.

"You never wish to listen Isis, I told you not to underestimate him."

Sakura froze at the voice that brought her nightmares, _'It... it can't be... Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke killed him.' _Sakura raised her head slightly, trying to look at the man closest to her; she was very confused when she saw that sleazy little henchmen of Orochimaru's standing there instead of the snake sannin. From her angle on the floor, and where he was standing, Sakura couldn't get a good look at his face.

"Get away from her Kabuto!" Sasuke's enraged voice startled her, she had never heard him so emotional before.

"A lot has changed since we last spoke Sasuke-kun, we did not leave on very friendly terms," Kabuto smirked, farther angering the younger man.

"I killed you once, and I'll do it again only this time a lot slower."

"I'm surprised at how malice you've become... all for this girl? If memory serves correctly... this is that same girl from the chunin exam, it appears she hasn't changed much. You're a protector instead of an avenger now eh, Sasuke-kun?"

_'Orochimaru has taken over Kabuto's body, that's why he wants the kids... he's looking for a new body, the sick bastard!' _If Sakura had enough chakra to mover to her right leg, she would have kicked his legs out from under him, but as it stood now, she barely had enough to stay conscience.

* * *

Isis sat up groaning in pain, rubbing the back of her head where a bump was already forming.

"So, you've decided to rejoin us again I see."

"I apologize lord Kabuto, I will not allow him to surprise me again," Isis got to her feet, and once she was stable enough she started making hand signs again. _'I used a lot of chakra killing the girl, I have enough for maybe two justu... unless I transform. But I want to prove to lord Kabuto that I am strong without it.' _"_**Ninja art: Water Prism justu!**_"

_'Isn't that the justu Zabuza used on Kakashi?' _Sasuke thought looking down at his feet, seeing water appear out of nowhere and surround him; before he knew it he was in cased in a water bubble much like the one Kakashi was in back when they were 12... only with this jutsu Isis didn't need to be touching the water to keep the jutsu in place.

_'She's not very smart, making the same mistake twice is just stupid. Chidori Nagashi!' _The lighting disrupted the water particles, once it was charged and the current changed, the water feel away from his body.

"What! That's impossible... how did yo-."

"Isis!" Jyro's enraged voice filled the room as he appeared in that black puff of smoke.

_'Jyro!?' _the woman was shocked at what she was seeing, she had been his partner for only a few months now and yet she has never seen his transformation... until now.

"She's dead!"

"W-who's dead!?" Isis had no clue what he was talking about, but the chakra emitting from his body was proof enough that he was loosing it.

"Marumi is dead!"

"Why are you mad at me? It's not my fault!"

"If you didn't kidnap the girl, my sister wouldn't be dead!"

"Jyro... you must not lose your temper, I'm quite surprised at you."

"L-lord Mizukage! What are you doing here?"

_'Orochimaru... is the Mizukage!?' _both Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe this new information.

"I came because I don't have those children in my grasp yet. I merely came to see why not."

"I see, we have been distracted by unnecessary events," Jyro growled in Isis's direction.

"Yes, Isis has informed me of the events that have accord, but you have to put your anger aside for now."

"But my lord," Jyro was in utter shock by his lord's words, but one look from the Mizukage silenced him.

"Isis and you are the only ones left to finish the mission... and you will finish the mission."

"I don't think that will be possible anymore lord Kabuto. Seeing as how that was their mother I just killed," Isis smirked in triumph.

"Yes you're right, there would be a problem... if she were dead," Orochimaru's statement drew 4 confused and shocked expressions from the others in the room.

_'He knows I'm alive!'_

_'That's impossible! That was my best jutsu, how could she still be alive!?'_

_'Marumi died for nothing.'_

_'She's alive... she's ok,'_ Sasuke tried to get a good look at Sakura from his position, but Orochimaru was now blocking his view. _'I have to get her out of here before they try to do something to her.'_

"Well then if she's not dead, I'll kill her this time," Isis pulled a kunai and turned to the girl laying helpless against the wall. But Sasuke was quicker, slamming his katana into her shoulder (Much like he did to Yamato in the shippuuden episodes). "Aaaahhhh!" _'When did he get so fast?' _

"Last time it was only enough to knock you out," he looked over at Sakura, allowing his rage to build again, "I won't make that mistake again," he tightened his grip on the sword, pushing it farther into her flesh.

"You think a little electricity can hurt me?" Sasuke watched as her skin turn a deathly blue color, scales appeared here and there on her arms and face, and gills appeared on her neck.

_'She's a fish...' _Sasuke smirked at her stupid decision, "A little might not, but a lot can kill." Sasuke never liked killing people, he could never bring himself to do it. Even when he was Orochimaru's student, he refused to kill the snake sannin's subordinates when he was suppose too. But this woman was going to continue to go after Sakura, and he couldn't have that, he was going to protect her from this... whatever she was.

He released the chidori into his sword which in turn shot through her body, and being a fish, it hurt a lot worse than a human. Once he was sure she wasn't going to ever move again, he pulled the katana out of her body.

* * *

"It's quite a shame, if only she focused on her mission then she wouldn't have ended up this way."

"What do mean my lord?" Jyro's tone was much more calm now that Isis was dead, he didn't care who killed her, or how she died; just that she did, payment for his sister.

"I should have never trusted any other shinobi on this mission but you. You've always had the clearest head, I've wastes precious materials on all the others. And the tests are still in complete... I need those kids in order to strengthen the formal for the next wave of shinobi. Your sister's death won't be in vain," Orochimaru placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "I assure you... as long as you bring me those kids."

Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was tied up, he looked her over to see if there were any bruises or cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs. He broke the chains that bound her to the wall, "Sakura... can you hear me?" he whispered, gently turning her head to face him. He was relieved to see her eyes were open, looking at him and that she was breathing, "Sakura?"

"I'm... fine... just tired," she had tears in her eyes pleading with him to protect her.

"Don't worry... I'm taking you back home, just don't move and let me handle this," he gently stroked her cheek to calm her down.

She nodded being able to focus better now that the chakra bind was broken, she noticed his sharingan was spinning, but yet it wasn't hurting her. She then noticed that Sasuke's older self had just walked into the room.

"Orochimaru!"

_'So he really did take over Kabuto's body, he's using the shinobi from the 3 villages to do his dirty work. He killed the Mizukage and took over his place, just like he did with the Kazekage during our chunin exam,' _Sakura quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Well, this just got interesting," Orochimaru, in Kabuto's body, looked from the man a the door, to the couple across the room on the floor.

"Sasuke! Get her out of here!"

"No," Sasuke stood, moving in front of Sakura to protect her, "I listened before, but I'm not this time... they die here!"

"That is not your mission, you were to get to Sakura, and get her out safely; now do it!"

He didn't leave room for argument, Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth, drawling blood to cool his rage. He swallowed the coppery tasting liquid then sheathed his sword, he turned back to Sakura, picked her up bridal style then disappeared.

* * *

**Note: So Orochimaru is really behind all this, he's posing as Kabuto and is the Mizukage this time! And everyone will be happy that SAKURA IS NOT DEAD! YAY! I just couldn't kill her in this story like in the other two I wrote, the kids need to be born! **

**Special Thanks to:  
**hollydevinlovesdeidera  
Mezumi Azuma  
Tiger Priestess**(She was the closes in guessing how Sakura survived, you'll find out in the next chapter, coz sakura is going to explain how she lived.)  
**GisIzzy  
Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks  
kattylin  
SCB2011  
DeadBlossoms456  
Cheekydemon  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**I so happy, look at all the long reviews I got for the last chapter... yay! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**


	39. Recovery

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You know the rest...

* * *

He reappeared outside of the base with Sakura still in his arms. "Sasuke... where's Naruto? Is he okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since early this morning... can you walk?"

"Um... I'm not sure, my chakra is slowly coming back," she made a move to get out of his arms.

He was reluctant to let her go, but he obeyed her wish and placed her feet on the ground; but he still held on to her waist, to help support her so she wouldn't fall... is what he kept telling himself. But in reality, being able to touch any part of her(not pervertedly!) was the only thing keeping his temper in check... for the moment.

Sakura tried to stabilize herself on her own feet, but from all the chakra drained from her body made her legs feel like jelly. The moment she tried to move away from Sasuke her legs gave out. She 'eeped!' in panic and waited to hit the ground, she wasn't expecting the man next to her pull her back to his body. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm trying to push what chakra I have into my legs to walk, it'll take a few minutes," she tried to explain while keeping her blush down at how close they were. **'Why'd you tell him that! You know you have to rest for at least about a day after all that chakra used!' **Inner Sakura screamed, but she tried to ignore her.

Sasuke must have been reading her mind, "We don't have time to wait, get on," he ordered, turning away from her.

"B-but... Sasuke I."

"You're not to heavy, now get on. It'll be easier caring you in this position anyway, we need to get back to the village."

"H-hai."

Once she was securely on his back, Sasuke took off away from the base in the direction of the village.

"So wait... let me get this straight. You completely ignored your father's direct orders, Sasuke's orders, to go back to the village; when you promised you would go back! You're like etching your name into the memorial stone right now you know, and he might just kill me because I let you stay!" Naruto squeaked at the realization that Sasuke was going to kill him, it wasn't an assumption, the Uchiha was definitely going to end his life.

"Come on Naruto, you should know us by now... we don't listen to anyone, except mom... sometimes."

"They're coming."

"Who Setoru?" Naruto looked around the clearing trying to see just who Setoru could sense.

"Dad... younger dad, and he has mom."

"Sasuke has Sakura-chan, can you sense her?" Naruto tried to hold back the emotion from his voice, not wanting to seem weak in front of his nephews; but he couldn't when he thought about one of his teammates, and part of his family.

"Her chakra's low, but I can still sense it."

"If you can sense it that means she's alive right? But that girl said Isis killed her," Naruto didn't want to sound hopeful, but just couldn't help it, if there was even the slightest chance he would take.

"Well obviously she lied, but we knew mom was okay already," Shiori smiled, swing his little legs back and forth off the rock he was sitting on.

"Wait! How'd you know?"

"Duh, us! If mom was dead then we wouldn't be standing right here now!" Shiori motioned to his brother and himself.

"That would explain why you were so sick, then suddenly got all better a few minutes ago... Sasuke really did it."

"You doubt me Dobe?"

"Teme! Where's Sakura-chan!?" the blond screamed running over to him.

"Quiet it down," he turned slightly, showing the sleeping girl on his back to the other boys, "If you wake her up Dobe, I'll kill you."

"Gotcha Teme, but where's older Teme?"

"He's busy handling the leader of the group... weren't you two suppose to go back to the village?" Sasuke raised a brow at seeing his future sons standing there.

"Yeah about that Sasuke, I tried to send them back but they just wouldn't listen."

"Yeah right! And if we hadn't come and Setoru hadn't summoned Manda then-."

"You brought Manda here!" Sasuke seemed a little anger hearing the dreaded monster's name.

"Yeah he did Teme, but Manda listened to him... once he threatened to get his father involved. You must do something to that snake to scare him so bad he stiffen up at your name, it was so cool!"

Sasuke ignored the ranting blond, trying to focus on the boys, "Don't summon him again, do you understand."

"Oh relax Sasuke, we had everything under control... he didn't destroy anything!"

Sakura began to stir at the loud commotion, she didn't really want to wake up just yet. Her chakra was still very low and she estimated that it would take most of the day to recover the rest. She didn't know where she was, but there was no threat to her life at the moment, and whatever she was laying on was so warm and inviting; she never wanted to wake up. That is until Naruto started shouting again, and she heard a familiar deep voice very close.

"Dobe, shut up."

_'Sasuke-kun... Sasuke!' _At the thought the previous day and night's events came flooding back into her mind. Her eyes shot open and began scanning the area. She saw Naruto and the boys not far away, "N-Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan! You're okay... you are okay aren't you!?"

Sakura flinched at how loud he was, and buried her face in Sasuke's back, trying to block out the headache that was forming.

"Um... I know dad wants to kill Naruto right now for waking mom up, but can that wait till we get back to the village?" Sakura smiled hearing Shiori trying to defuse an on coming fight between her teammates.

* * *

Konoha... (Noon)

"Shiori! Setoru!"

"Um... on second thought, let's go back to the woods for a few more days; till mom cools down," Shiori smiled, darting back to the gate.

Naruto snatched him up as he ran passed him, "Oh no you don't, you have to deal with your mom's wrath just like everyone else."

Sakura(O) suddenly appeared on front of the group in normal civilian attire. She had just gotten back from the hopsital, so much to Naruto and Sasuke's relief, she was wearing a pair of black pants and a red sleeveless shirt; black heeled scandals and her hair was just thrown up in a bun. She was angry at first, but seeing both her sons okay brought tears to her eyes.

She raced over to them and pulled Setoru in to a hug, "Please explain to me what you were thinking! I told you, you were to stay in the village, what do you hear when I talk to you!?" she scolded while pulling the younger boy from Naruto into a death gripping hug.

"Mom... mom we're okay... mom I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry sweetie... so what happened," she looked to the older boys for answers as Setsumi ran up to them.

"Onii-san!... You're in trouble, momma said to stay home and you didn't listen, when daddy comes home."

"Setsumi, hush baby," Sakura(O) quieted the girl down, "What happened?"

"Well, we beat the guys that kidnapped you, well Shiori and Setoru did. Then Manda ate two other of the shinobi and half of a summoned crow. And Sasuke got Sakura-chan back," Naruto smiled pointing to Sasuke's back, where Sakura was again sleeping. The older woman sighed in relief, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Where's daddy?" Setsumi looked around for her father, but didn't see him anywhere.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke to answer the child's question. "He sent us back, he said we couldn't handle Jyro or Orochimaru... he was going to stop them."

Sakura(O) paled, "Orochimaru?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, he'll stop them," Naruto tried to reassure the woman.

"Momma?"

For the safety of her children Sakura hid the fears that name brought to her, "We need to bring her to the hospital and get her checked out."

* * *

Hospital...

When they reached the hospital, Sasuke again was hesitant to let go of the woman in his arms. He threatened several of the staff and the nurses wouldn't go near him or even suggest he put her on the bed; he would just glare at them and hold her tighter.

"Sasuke, I know you're very protective, but we need to check her vitals and make sure they didn't do anything to her," Sakura tried to reason with him. When he just glared again, she nearly screamed, "You must be the most stubbornest man in the world, and trust me, I've known you for a very long time. You have to trust me, she'll be safe here... please Sasuke."

"I'm not leaving her side," he stated while gently laying the girl on the bed.

"That's not an opposition, I will not allow you to be here for the examination. Don't glare at me, it's hospital policy... and you're not married to her yet. Now please wait outside it'll just only a few minutes."

Well Naruto had to help take him out of the room, but he was more cooperative. After the tests were complete Sakura(O) allowed him back in, he didn't leave her side after that, while Nartuo and the boys filled their mother in on the rest of their fights.

Sakura awoke a few hours later as the late afternoon sun came through the window, _'Where am I?' _The white ceiling and chemical smells alerted her that she was in a hospital.

"Sakura?"

She looked to the person sitting in the chair next to her bed, she smiled seeing who was there, "Sasuke, we're in the village?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Better... still a little low on chakra, I should be fine by tomorrow."

A few minutes later the boys burst into the room and ran up to her bed. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine Naruto, don't worry."

"Mom said you could be released today if you want," Shiori smiled, hopping up on the bed.

Sakura nodded, "What happened to that guy, and... Orochimaru?"

"Jyro is dead, however Orochimaru got away... again," everyones' attention was drawn to the new comer in the room.

"Hey dad, sup?" Shiori waived, sensing his father's chakra spike.

"Your mother informed me of your actions after we left."

_'Oh boy!'_

_'I knew we were going to get in trouble.'_

"We'll discuss that later," the look he gave the boys promised punishment later on (not physical of course, Sasuke could never hurt his own kids). Shiori moved closer to Sakura, trying to feel safer with his father's gaze directed at him.

"What do we do now?"

Before they could answer Naruto's question, Sasuke(O) spoke up again, "You're not doing anything... you're going home."

* * *

**Note: Okay, so what did older Sasuke mean by that? Will team 7 be going home? That's all I got, coz nothing really went on in this chapter except Sasuke being overprotective again. **

**I wanted everyone to know that I did do a drawling of Kazuma, who dead a while ago, and I will be doing more drawings of characters in this story. But I won't be putting them up for a while, this story will probably be finished before they are put up. I'm still figuring out how to use photoshop and I want they to look good. But don't worry coz I start my art classes in october so they will be up... just thought I'd let you know.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**hollydevinlovesdeidera  
GisIzzy  
Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Cheekydemon  
DeadBlossoms456  
Tiger Priestess  
**You know what you need to do to get your name here, long REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	40. Day 7: Home

****

Don't own Naruto .o.o.

You know the rest...

**Inner Sakura... just in case you've forgotten**

* * *

"G-going home! What do you mean!? We can't just leave!"

"Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru will send more shinobi... you don't have the strength or training to stop them. And we know that if something happens to one of you the future is changed, we can't have that."

"But you don't know what he's going to plan next!"

"I don't need to know... he saw Sasuke and me in the same room, he knows something is going on and he will try to figure it out," Sasuke(O) didn't feel like screaming at the younger version of the hokage.

"But!"

"He's right Naruto."

"Say what!?... But Sakura-chan!"

"We aren't strong enough to fight this enemy, and we risk changing the future and we endanger our future selves... we need to go back."

Sasuke didn't voice his opinion, but he agreed with Sakura; he was just worried about what would happen once they did return home.

* * *

That night at the Uchiha mansion, Sakura was busy packing her bag for the trip home in the morning. She was putting her weapons away when Sasuke appeared at the door, "Did you leave something in here Sasuke?" she had her back to him, but she could just picture the scowl on his face.

"Hn."

_'Now we're back to one syllable sentences... he's pushing away again.' _"Sasuke, unlike you, I can't read your mind when you won't talk to me... don't block me out again, please."

"When we get back home... I want you to move in with me."

Sakura nearly dropped the kunai she was holding, "W-what?" Sasuke glared at her, clearly not going to repeat himself. "Sasuke you can't be serious, can you? We're only 17, my mother will never allow that," she tried to reason with him, but he always was as stubborn as an ox.

"She obviously allows something, if we're married here."

"Sasuke..." _'He's a stubborn ass!' _**'But he's so hot when he's stubborn, and what are you waiting for!? You've waited for something like this to happened ever since he returned to the village and you know it!' **Sakura blushed at her inner self's words.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes?"

"I'll wait for your decision," he turned a left the room.

_'Decision... what decision? You gave me no choice in that decision!' _Sakura sighed and began counting to ten to cool down her rage, or she risked chasing after him and knocking his ego down a few notches. But instead she just rolled her eyes and finished packing, then settled down for the night.

* * *

"Momma! Where's my shirt?"

"In the dresser, top draw, where they always are."

"But where's the white one?"

"It's being washed, you're not wearing it today!"

"Aw man!"

_'Is this a morning routine?' _Sakura groaned rolling over in her bed to look at the clock, _'It's only 6 in the morning and he's up... obviously he takes after me, because I don't think Sasuke's a morning person,' _she giggled at that thought, remembering two mornings ago when he was in here with her.

Well since she was awake, she figured she could go help with breakfast. As she walked past the room the boys were sharing she had to hold back her laughs as she heard Naruto's loud snoring, _'I wonder if Sasuke got any sleep last night with that noise?' _When she made it to the kitchen, she found the kids at the table and their mother making breakfast.

"Good morning... did Shiori wake you?" the woman gave her an apologetic look.

"Sakura waived it off with a smile of her own, "No he didn't, I think Naruto's snoring did the trick. I can't believe Sasuke's still sleeping."

"Oh he's not, he and my husband went to train earlier... why are you blushing?"

"I just am not use to Sasuke being called...," she trailed off blushing harder.

"I see, but you'll get use to it soon... don't worry it'll come natural."

Sakura tried to push the thoughts away, "Do you know when they will be back?"

"I'm not sure, you know as well as I that they could train all day. But I think Sasuke said they should be back by noon... in order to get you home."

"Yeah... home."

* * *

Team 7's old training grounds...

Explosions, punches, and swords clashed as the younger and older Uchiha fought. However the older man was clearly the stronger of the two. "You're going to train a lot harder if you wish to stop Orochimaru."

"I will train but we will not have to worry about him."

"Why? You're very confident about that."

"Because, once we return home I will go and kill him before he comes up with this insane plan."

Swords met and sparks flew as they continued their conversation, "You know Tsunade will not allow you to pursue him when the village needs its shinobi."

"If Sakura's life is in danger, then she will allow me."

"Whether you like it or not, Sakura can protect herself, you've seen it yourself; so I suggest you stop treating her like she's helpless, otherwise she's going to hit you... hard."

"I've been meaning to discuss that with you... how did Sakura use the chidori 2 days ago?"

"I taught it to her, she has excellent chakra control; she could probably master any jutsu she wishes. But you must train with her, you must show her."

"Hn."

* * *

The boys returned to the compound around 11 as promised, they were greeted by a very whinny blond. "Naruto stop it, I told you to pack last night, it's your fault you refused listen."

"We shouldn't be leaving, Orochimaru is still out there!"

"Let them handle it, we have to get home to see what has changed, now go get packed!"

"Alright, alright."

"Once he returns we'll head out," Sasuke(O) stated while entering the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"I'm guessing we're going back to that shrine then to send us home?" Sakura asked when he returned into the room.

"Yes, it's the same processes only we're sending you back not forward... we should head out soon, it will take an hour to reach the shrine."

"I still think we need to stay and help out!" Naruto shouted, but no one was really listening to him.

* * *

An hour later...

They were almost made it to their destination with no trouble, except when they were leaving the village and the cat with the pink bow attacked Naruto's head. Everyone was so shocked that it was still alive after all these years, that they forgot to help poor Naruto. (Remember that cat? It was the one that team 7 were sent after right before their mission with Zabuza and Haku. The same cat was in the first episode of shippuuden too, Konohomaru's team was sent after it as well. That cat never dies!).

So now he had scratches marks all over his face and neck, drawing small bouts of laughter from the children, "He liked you Naruto, you know mom can heal you right?"

"Not... now... Shiori."

"Alright, alright, just don't want start crying if you get dirt in the wounds."

"Shiori!" everyone shouted causing him to flinch.

"Hey, I don't cry!"

"Naruto, shut up!"

This since there were no rouge shinobi or falling trees around Sakura was able to get a better look at the shrine when they arrived. _'It's so big, it must have taken years to build... I wonder who did it?' _Since it was in the fire country she kind of had a feeling who built it, and seeing which clan crest was painted onto the doors confirmed her suspicions.

"It only took 3 years to build, despite its size."

Sakura jumped in shock, not hearing the older man walk up behind her. "It's very beautiful, it is a shrine isn't it? Why isn't there anyone here paying their respects?"

"Several different reasons, the shrine is dedicated to the Uchiha clan, many villagers still fear the name; they believe it should have never been built, like we don't deserve a second chance... like I didn't deserve a second chance. The shrine is also sealed, no one may enter. My brother dead here, he's body was placed in there as a sign of the clan's old ways being put to rest."

Sakura smiled looking over to the younger Uchiha that were playing around in the grass near by. Shiori was trying to agitate Setoru into a fight, and Setsumi was in a laughing fit at his actions. _'Yeah, the old ways of superiority and revenge are definitely not going to effect those kids.'_

"It's time," Sasuke(O) walked across the clearing and began making the symbols on the ground for the jutsu.

Naruto and Sakura said their goodbyes to the children. Setsumi began to cry, but Setoru calmed her down. "Look I know I was a pain an all, but in all fairness... I was worse when I was younger," Shiori smiled in his defense. Naruto looked to the boy's mother who nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"Great... that's what we have to look forward too."

"What do you mean 'we' Naruto?" Sakura glared at his sarcastic comment.

"You know what I meant Sakura-chan!"

"Right."

"We're ready..."

Just like before, team Kakashi stood in the middle of the etched symbols, and waited for the two older Uchiha to perform the jutsu. Before they started, Sakura(O) gave them a word of warning, "When you return, you cannot tell anyone about what has happened here."

"What!?"

"It's too risky you could change everything."

"Bu-."

"We understand."

"But Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, we can't tell anyone, that's it."

The blond pouted, "Oh fine!"

"Now that that's settled, we should begin."

Both of the parents brought their chakra to the same level, it took Sakura a few minutes, but when they were equal they performed the right hand signs. Setsumi waived with a smile, "Bye bye!"

_'Bye Setsumi-chan... for now.'_

* * *

**Note: I was going to make this the last chapter and make it really long... but I'll make one last chapter, so the next chapter will be the last. Now that they are home what will happen? Will Sasuke and Sakura finally be together and will she move in with him? And what about Kiba? Will she fall back in love with him and not go with Sasuke? You'll have to find out in the last chapte of 'Present meet Future'!**

**Specail Thanks to:  
**Mezumi Azuma  
cherrysaki-chan  
Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Cheekydemon  
hollydevinlovesdeidera  
Tiger Priestess  
DeadBlossoms456  
GisIzzy  
kattylin  
**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**


	41. Together At Last!

****

Don't own Naruto .o.o.

You know the rest...

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

The 3 teens reappeared in a flash of white light; the remains of the building was a good sign that they were home. "Naruto... are you okay?"

The blond was laying on his back in the dirt, "I hate time travel! Agh... I think I'm going to be sick."

"If you're going to be sick, then go be sick over there!" Sakura motioned to the trees while moving away from him.

"Sakura-chan... can't you do something about it? Don't you have anything I could take?"

"Not with me Naruto, I'm sorry. When we get back to the village, I'll get you something."

_'The village... it's been a week, Kiba should be back by now,' _Sasuke glared at the thought. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and, ignoring the other two bickering teens behind him, he headed to the village.

* * *

"Yeah! We're home! Ichiraku's here I come!" Naruto screamed jumping up and down once they entered the gates.

"Well... so much for him being sick, looks like he's back to normal," Sakura sighed in frustration at her teammate's idiotic behavior.

"Saku-chan!"

_'Oh boy!' _The girl looked down the street to see the boy and his dog running towards them. "Hehe... hey Kiba... how are you?" Sakura tensed up, feeling Sasuke's chakra spike behind her.

"I'm good just got back from the mission a few hours ago. Where are the kids?"

"Um... they went home, we just finished a mission ourselves actually," her smile was a little strained, feeling uncomfortable in between the two men. She felt so bad, she two great guys that wanted her. She had been with Kiba for a little over a year and he was there for the two years after Nartuo and Sasuke left; but... she didn't love him like he deserved. '_Ino was right, I was settling for what I could have . I don't want little Kiba running around... at least not from me.'_

And then there was Sasuke, everything was taken from him at such a young age, and ever since she was little all she wanted to do was give him all she could. She may have disliked him for a short time, but she would always love him; she smiled suddenly thinking about their future children that they just left an hour or so ago.

"So, do you want to go to lunch... unless you've eaten already?"

Kiba's question pulled her from her trip to memory lane, "No... we haven't, though I think Naruto will be heading to Ichiraku's for his usual bowl of ramen," Sakura looked to the blond trying to get him to help with the situation, but he was clueless.

"Well... would you like to?" the boy could sense something was bothering the girl, she seemed withdrawn; something happened in the week that he was gone. "Sakura... is something wrong?"

"What? No... it's nothing," she felt Sasuke's chakra again, _'I'm not going to just hurt him in front of the others just to please Sasuke's rage... he'll have to get over it. I"m handling this my way.' _With her mind made up, Sakura put a smile on her face and gently took the dog trainer's hand, "I would love to go to lunch Kiba."

As she walked away she could feel Sasuke's raging chakra dim to that of shock and she could barely sense a small amount of betrayal in it too. She felt bad about hurting him, but pushed it aside and continued on, she had to take care of Kiba before she could comfort him.

"Hey don't worry Teme, she's not going to stay with him... she can't, right?" Naruto tried to console his best friend, but with Sasuke's face a blank slate, he wasn't sure if it was helping. "Come on, let's go get some ramen!"

"Hn."

_'Oh great, we step into the village for 5 minutes and he's already pissed off... just what I need to deal with.' _

* * *

"Sakura-chan... is everything okay? You seem a little distracted, did something go wrong on the mission?"

"No, no it's not that... it's just... never mind."

"No Sakura you can tell me, really it's okay," Kiba waited patiently for her to speak, he slid his hand under hers' and ran his thumb over her knuckles, trying to calm her down.

_'How am I suppose to break up with him without hurting him?' _she sighed in frustration knowing there was no easy way too, but knew it was inevitable. "Kiba we need to talk," she pulled her hand away, wrapping it around her middle, for moral support for what she was about to do.

"Oh boy, this doesn't sound good," he tried to make a joke out of the situation, but Sakura wasn't laughing.

"You're a great friend, and a loyal shinobi and teammate, but..."

"It's the Uchiha isn't it?" She was shocked by his blunt statement, which confirmed what he thought. "I see the way you look at him, and ever since he returned he's looked at you the same way... all I want is for you to be happy," he gave her a gently smile, easing her fears.

_'He's such a sweet guy, I'm such a jerk.' _**'You're only doing both yourselves a favor, and remember... he's happy, he has a wife and daughter in the near future, he'll be fine,' **inner Sakura coached.

"Just remember Sakura, if he hurts you again... I'll kill him."

"You'll have to wait behind Naruto."

They both stood and left the small stand. Outside on the street Sakura hugged then kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Kiba. And don't worry, everything will be okay." The boy nodded, giving her one last hug, then he turned down the street; heading home.

**'Well girl, you're officially single yet again. Now... go get your man!' **inner Sakura began doing a happy little dance in her head, Sakura rolled her eyes and headed for the ramen stand; knowing the guys would be there.

* * *

Naruto had dragged the Uchiha to eat, still trying to get his mind off their female teammate. "Come on Teme, you know Sakura-chan, you guys have been working you problems out... it's only up hill from here!" Naruto's encouragement wasn't helping the demons in the black haired boy's head.

He pushed his ramen away in disgust and stood from his stool, "She's made her decision Dobe."

"Ah come on Sasuke, you don't know that, girls have crazy minds!" But the other boy had already left, _'Ah, he' s being stubborn again; I'm not even bothering because there is no way to reason with him,' _Naruto rolled his eyes and continued slurping down his ramen.

A few minutes later Sakura burst through the curtains, (You know the short little curtains outside the stand, I don't know what they are called, but go with me here.) "Um... hi Naruto," she bit her lip, looking around the small stand.

"Hey Sakura-chan... what you looking for?"

"Didn't Sasuke come with you?"

"Yeah, but he left... he's being moody. You want some ramen?"

"Um, no thanks. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure... what?"

She handed him a scroll, "This is our report from the mission, can you give it to Lady Tsunade after you're finished? I need to go find Sasuke."

"Yeah sure, don't worry about it Sakura-chan," Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, just don't get ramen on it okay?" she smiled, then left in search of her other teammate. _'the only problem is... where could he be?'_

**'Well... you could try um I don't know, his house!'**

Sakura glared, not liking her inner self's sarcasm, _'First off, he lives in an apartment, and when he sulks he doesn't lock himself up and do it... he tires himself out with training; I should go to the training grounds.'_

**'That's a smart plan, you go girl!'**

* * *

Sakura search high and low on every training ground in the village and yet she still couldn't find him. She was about to give up on the search when the sun started to set, _'Maybe he went to a bar?'_

**'Sasuke's not old enough to drink!'**

_'Doesn't mean he never has though... probably did a lot of things while he was away from the village.'_

**'Come now, don't think like that.'**

_'It's a little hard not to...' _Her aimless wanderings brought her to the bridge team 7 used to meet at before missions, and the man she had been searching for. "Sasuke!"

The sheer volume and excitement in her voice was enough to draw his attention away from Konoha's beautiful skyline at dusk... to her, not standing a mere 5 feet from him. "Sakura?" he pushed away from the rail, standing at his full height easily towering over her smaller frame, the normal blank stare on his face.

_'Great, now what do I say?'_

**'You were suppose to think of that before you found him!'**

Luckily Sasuke broke the tense silence, "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that!? I have just as much right to be here as you!"

**'Don't get angry! Control your temper, you're suppose to start your lives together not fight with him!'**

Sakura took a few deep breaths and tried to turn the conversation around to the topic that she wished to discuss... them; but his interrupted her again. "Shouldn't you be with... your boyfriend?"

_'Oh Sasuke...' _she nearly cried hearing the sadness in his voice, she never realized how much her earlier actions hurt him. She ignored his question and moved forward, embracing him, silencing any other questions he had on that topic.

"S-Sakura... what are you doing?"

"I broke up with Kiba."

He was surprised she was so open about it in such a short period of time, he chose his words very carefully, "Why are you telling me this?" He winced hearing the harshness in his tone, he hadn't met to sound uncaring about it.

When she began to pull away his arms immediately encircled her waist, preventing her from fully leaving his side. "I thought you had a right to know, but I should have remembered... you don't care about what anyone does," she tried to push him away again, but again he stopped her.

He became angry at her accusations,"You're right, I don't care about what Inuzuka does. I don't care about what Dobe, Kakashi, or evey the damn Hokage does!" he began to get louder the longer he talked, "The only people I care about are Orochimaru and Kabuto and where they are so I can stop them!"

He pulled her as close as physically possible (with clothes on) and moved one of his hands off her waist to the back of her neck, tilting her head up so she was looking straight into his onyx eyes. She could feel her heart beating in her ears, it was so loud she was surprised he didn't hear it. _'Is he going to kiss me?'_ But another thought crossed her mind at his previous statement, "Are you going to leave again? You know Lady Tsunade will not allow it... unless you become a rouge again," tears began running down her cheeks at the thought.

"I don't care what happens to me... but I won't let him take you."

"Sasuke-kun?"

He cut her off when he crushed his lips to hers in a passionately breath taking kiss. She welcomed his advances with open arms, seeing as how she didn't have to worry about a boyfriend finding out; so she relaxed in his arms. When the need for air became to much they pulled apart, but they didn't separtate.

"Have you thought about our talk last night?" he smirked, kissing her forehead.

"It wasn't really a discussion remember, it was a demand," she gave him a half hearted glare, burying her face into his chest, trying to hide her smile. "And I told you... my mother will never allow it. And my father will kill you."

"Well, we'll just have to change their minds then won't we?"

She lightly smacked his shoulder, "Sasuke... you have a lot of kissing up to do. And I think we should take it slow, people will talk if they see us together a day after I broke up with Kiba."

"Sakura... people are going to talk with just you being with me; can you handle that?"

She thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded her head like a bobble head doll with a smile, "I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too...Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Note: Okay that's it! It's finished! I'm so glad I got it done before I start skool in two weeks. So how was it? This was my logest story yet! And I'm just letting you know I will be doing a sequel... sort of, it won't be like this long though. It will be a bunch of short stories about Sasuke and Sakura getting married and having the kids and a few other things. A bunch of little stories in one big one, hope that's not confusing. And I'd like to make another announcement! I will be making a few short stories that will be squels to 'Teenagers are DEFINATELY worse than toddlers' Shiori and Setsumi will be going through the rest of their teenage years and adulthood. So I hope every one will be happy. I'll try to work on both topics and get chapters out soon! Thank you for staying with me for all this time and I hope you continue your support.**

**Special Thanks to:  
**.All  
cherrysaki-chan  
hollydevinlovesdeidera  
sasusaku ava  
GisIzzy  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Tiger Priestess  
GirlCat817  
**And to all the other people who sent in reviews for this story! Thank you all!**

**Later... for now!**


End file.
